The Damned and the Lonely
by BloodRedEnd
Summary: Harry runs from his abusive Uncle and hides out in London with none other than Draco Malfoy. A rumor that he has joined Voldemort begins circulating and is widely believed. Can he survive the school year when everyone had turned on him but one? HPDM slash
1. Wounded

This takes place the summer before Harry's sixth year, and will eventually be Harry/Draco slash.

**Warnings**: In case you missed the first few warnings, this is SLASH, as in two people of the same gender in love, kissing and holding hands and having sex. If you don't like that, leave now. This story will also involve abuse, probably a few graphic scenes and also some cursing, along with implied attempted suicide, hence the R rating.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any related items or characters.

**The Damned and the Lonely**

**Chapter One**

It was a swelteringly hot summer day at number 4 Privet drive, and one unfortunate raven-haired, green-eyed boy was outside doing lawn work. The Dursley's, despite Moody's warning, were treating him like crap. The bruises and cuts covering his torso were testament to that. Harry was in the back yard, currently weeding the flowerbeds. Even with the almost constant yard work he was still unusually pale, being locked in his room for two or three days in a row before being released to do chores.

His Uncle had taken up drinking over the last year, and he was not a very happy drunk. The alcohol only increased his dislike of Harry, while decreasing his inhibitions. Harry was treated as a waste of time, space, and money, and if it weren't for the warning, would have been tossed into the streets without a second thought. Instead he was treated as a slave and a punching bag. He was Vernon's favorite target when he was in one of his drunken rages.

Even when Vernon was sober Harry was abused, though in a less conspicuous way. He was tripped and pushed into things, including the hot stove, and had once been 'accidentally' pushed down the stairs by Dudley, in the hope of him breaking his neck. Things were back to the way they were before he received his Hogwarts letters, with the addition of the more violent beatings. And Harry never once protested.

His letters to the order were short and uninformative. Several times he had merely written 'I'm fine' on a piece of parchment before sending it off. He knew if the order showed up Vernon would try his hardest to kill him before they could save him. In return to his letters, his friends were once again being quite secretive in their letters. Hermione was almost fully recovered from the incident at the ministry, but her chest was still slightly sore where the curse had hit. But Sirius would never get better. Harry still felt guilty for his death. He didn't want to go on without Sirius. Part of him almost wished the Dursley's would kill him, while another part fought to go on, and yet another part felt he deserved the beatings he got. He was just so confused.

Harry got off his knees, finished with the weeding. He retrieved some tools from the shed to trim the hedges that separated their lawn from the house to their left. After that he had to mow the lawn. He knew he would not be allowed into the house until his chores were done, and he would not be given dinner unless he was done before dinnertime. Today he had an unusually large amount of chores. At least the lawn work only had to be done once a week, Harry thought to himself.

Luckily enough, Harry finished just in time for dinner. Vernon wasn't home yet, never a good sign. He was most likely at the pub, drinking himself into a towering rage. Harry retreated to his room to try and work on his homework. Waiting for him was a Hogwarts owl with his yearly letter, and hopefully his O.W.L. results. He never got a chance to open it. Squealing tires announced Vernon's arrival along with the slamming of the front door.

"BOY!" his uncle's slightly slurred voice shouted. Yup, he was drunk.

Quickly Harry sent off the owl and shoved the letter into his trunk before dragging it in front of the door. He wasn't fast enough, and the door flew open to reveal the large form of Vernon Dursley. Suddenly a fist flew out of nowhere, knocking him off of his feet and into the floor. A large boot was shoved into his back, pressing him into the floor.

"Worthless brat! No good freak! Should have dumped you at an orphanage years ago you worthless waste of space!" Vernon slurred, increasing the pressure on his back. Suddenly his foot was gone and he was being dragged to a standing position by his hair. Vernon sneered in his face before punching him in the stomach and dropping him. His foot connected with his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and he curled up to avoid being kicked there again.

"Ungrateful little bastard! We never should have taken in your no-good sorry ass! You've only caused us misfortune and grief! Suppose it's the best we could expect from a freak like you!" Vernon shouted, kicking him again.

"I oughta teach you a lesson!" Vernon said. Another kick collided with his stomach and he began coughing up blood. A kick to the back of his head and he knew no more.

He woke around noon, still in a heap on the floor. He knew he had most likely been locked into the room again. He tried to stand, but his muscles protested and he felt light headed. Instead he crawled over to his trunk and rummaged through it. Before he could find what he was looking for his door opened. Luckily it was his aunt. She had a pail of water, soap, a few clean, soft rags and a scrub brush.

"Here, you can wash up." She said in a whisper. Harry knew Vernon had gone after her once he lost consciousness because there was a bruise on her cheek and she had a black eye. "Wash this floor, it's filthy." She snapped loudly, not wanting to attract Vernon's wrath by appearing to help him. She set the things down and shut the door, locking it.

Harry dragged the bucket closer to himself and dipped one of the rags in the warm water. He found a bottle of pain relievers rolled up in another rag, and gratefully downed two of the small pills. He began gently bathing his wounds, most of which were only bruises. The warm water felt good on his stiff body, however. After cleaning himself up he kneeled on the floor, trying to wash his own blood off the ground. He was partially successful.

Vernon was truly out of control. Even Aunt Petunia was afraid of him. Her and Harry had come to a mutual understanding, helping each other out whenever possible. Harry had cleaned up his aunt once or twice after a particularly nasty beating, and she had returned the favor. Petunia was truly terrified of her husband, but was even more afraid of what would happen if she called the police. The closest she had come to turning him in was almost a week ago, when Vernon had raped her. But she didn't want to admit her husband was abusive, so she want on as normal, wearing long sleeved shirts and makeup to hide the evidence. Only Dudley escaped his father's rage, often joining in on beating Harry, truly his father's son.

Harry was once again forced outside to finish the lawn work, which was basically non-existent, most of it having been finished the day before. He only needed to weed the flower beds in the front lawn, hopefully avoiding questioning about his wounds. Vernon stumbled out of the house and into his car, obviously on his way to drink the weekend away. Soon after his Aunt and cousin left in a taxi to who knows where, most likely shopping. Despite the lack of money Dudley still got whatever he wanted, sometimes resorting to abuse to get his mother to obey. Harry only hoped they hadn't locked him out of the house this time.

When Harry finished, he decided he needed a bit of time to clear his head. He stood up slowly, careful not to aggravate his wounds, and headed down the street. He wandered aimlessly for a bit, before finding himself near the same alley he had first seen Padfoot in, back before third year. With a sad look, he wandered slowly into the alley. He was stunned to see that he was not the only person occupying it, however. There was an unconscious body laying curled up behind some trash cans. The person looked severely injured, bruises marring what little skin was visible, blood covering his clothing and sticking to his platinum blond hair. Turning his over, Harry was shocked to see the face of his schoolyard rival.

"Malfoy?" Harry whispered to no one in particular. Harry took in his appearance again. He had obviously been beaten. But Malfoy? Perfect, snobbish, aristocratic Draco Malfoy? As Harry sat motionless, the blonde began to wake, catching sight of Harry.

"H-help. Please help me." He begged in a small, pain filled voice. In that moment all hatred was forgotten, if only for a bit.

"Tell me what happened." Harry demanded.

"Lucius. Don't let him get me! Please..." Draco said, rocking back and forth slightly and looking wildly around him. His eyes seemed slightly unfocused and he was sweating a lot. Harry had the feeling he was delirious. Reaching out to touch his forehead for a fever, he quickly drew back. Draco had flinched away from the touch, batting his hand away. Harry was positive someone had beat him, over a long period of time. Harry knew he used to, and still did, flinch like that because of Vernon's beatings.

"Come on. I'll help you get cleaned up, but it's not very safe to stay here. I'll bring you to my house for a bit. Vernon won't be back until Sunday most likely." Harry said, the last part merely thinking out loud. It was a little hard to get back to the house and upstairs, both of them injured and Draco shying away from Harry's touch.

Finally Harry got him into the bathroom and removed his shirt. He was stunned by the wounds covering the boy's body. He grabbed a warm washcloth and gently washed away the blood. Harry's gentle touch seemed to calm the boy, and he allowed Harry to touch him without flinching badly.

Bruises covered his torso, as if he had been kicked many times. Long welts covered his back, looking suspiciously like they were made by the cane Lucius Malfoy always carried around. The thing that disturbed Harry the most were the lines of cuts and scars going down the inside of his arm, ending with several half-healed scars on his wrist. If Harry wasn't mistaken, he had tried to kill himself, and had been cutting himself for some time before.

Harry got him cleaned up as best he could and went to touch his forehead. Again he pulled back sharply. Draco's forehead felt as if it was on fire. No wonder he was delirious. Harry brought Draco to his room and went to rummage through the cupboards for some medicine. He noticed with disgust that his hands were shaking. Something about seeing the usually arrogant blond weak and helpless, about seeing anyone in that condition, even though he himself had probably been just as badly wounded before, was unnerving. He returned to the room to give Draco some medicine and he quickly fell asleep.

Harry sat on the side of the bed watching Draco sleep. Every once in a while he replaced the cool cloth he had put on his forehead. Part of him was wishing Draco would wake up himself again, insults and sneers included, that he would be alright, while part was hoping he would at least be nicer, less of his old arrogant self. Harry found himself wondering what happened, and hoping it wasn't a trick. He didn't think those injuries could be faked so realistically, but then again, they had magic.

Harry decided that healing Draco was beyond his ability. He didn't want to inform the order though. They had too much prejudice toward the Malfoy's for them to bee one hundred percent helpful. Instead, Harry penned out a quick note to a person he definitely did not want to see again, but knew was the best one to help Draco. Severus Snape.

Harry was woken a few hours later by a face hovering over his own. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep.

"Potter? Where am I?" Draco asked.

"You're at my house." Harry answered.

"Well obviously. What am I doing here?" He asked, a hint of his old self coming through.

"I was hoping you could tell me that. I found you in an alley. You had a fever and were delirious." Harry said.

"Why did you help me? I've always been a jerk to you, why help me?" Draco asked. Definitely not the Draco Malfoy he knew and loved (not).

"Well I couldn't just leave you out there. You were terrified and delirious, and you said something about not letting your father get you." Harry said. That seemed to strike something with him.

"He's not my father." Draco said darkly, a scowl on his face he was quiet a moment, and looked as if he were debating himself. At last he spoke. "I was supposed to get the Dark Mark as soon as I got home this summer, but I refused. He locked me in the dungeons, hoping to beat some sense into me, as you can tell." Draco continued, gesturing to his wounds. "Oh god, he disowned me. I'm lucky to be alive." Draco groaned, burying his head in his hands. After a moment he looked up. "But what happened to you?" Draco asked. Harry only then noticed many bruises were visible due to the t-shirt he was wearing.

"It...it's nothing." Harry said, looking away. Draco silently studied the boy in front of him. It definitely wasn't nothing. Just as he was about to say this, the front door slammed shut and they were interrupted by shouting.

"BOY! Why aren't your chores done!" Vernon shouted upstairs.

"Shit! He wasn't supposed to be back tonight! He never comes home Saturday nights! Quick Draco, hide. He'll kill us if he finds you." Harry said, pushing Draco in the direction of the wardrobe. As an extra precaution he handed him his invisibility cloak. Just as he shut the wardrobe, his door burst open and a hand shot out, grasping him by the neck and lifting him off the ground. Harry struggled, trying to get out of the grasp.

"Why didn't you finish your chores? You ungrateful waste of money! I clothe you, I feed you, I put a roof over your head, and you can't even finish a few lousy chores!" Vernon was slurring badly, and he reeked of alcohol. Just before Harry thought he would suffocate, he was thrown against the wall. He numbly registered being kicked in his already badly wounded stomach and the feeling of blood on the back of his head before falling into blissful unconsciousness.

Draco watched horrified from his hiding place as the whale like man continued to kick Harry long after he had fallen unconscious. So this was where the bruises were from. Maybe the Boy-Who-Lived's life wasn't all it was cracked up to be. And here everyone was thinking he was a pampered prince with muggles to wait on him hand and foot. Draco found himself feeling bad for his long time nemesis.

Finally the man left, slamming the door so hard it bounced off of the frame instead of closing. Draco silently followed, watching him collapse on the sofa and begin snoring loudly. He crept back into the room and carefully turned Harry over. His face was bloody and Draco could tell he had at least one broken rib. Slowly and carefully he moved him onto the bed, trying to at least make him comfortable. He woke up coughing blood a few moments later.

"Noting happened, huh?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry glared at him. "Why do you take that? Why don't you leave, or tell your friends or even Dumbledore?" Draco asked.

"I told Dumbledore, several times in fact, and he refuses to believe me. He said he's sure it's nothing I can't handle, that it's probably not as bad as I say it is, and please don't write to my friends, they tend to overreact. I have to stay here because I'm protected from Voldemort"

"But you're not protected from that...that thing! That bastard! Why don't you just leave? To hell with Dumbledore and his stupid meddling and plans." Draco said.

"I can't leave, I have nowhere to go. The Weasley's have enough on their hands, they don't need me putting them in danger. I don't want to go to...to where I was last summer, plus Dumbledore is there often. I'd be easily recognized in Diagon alley or any magical city. So I'm stuck here." Harry said. He was stopped from speaking further by a fit of coughing. When he pulled his hands away from his mouth they were covered in blood.

"You need to see a healer. We both do." Draco said quietly, staring at the blood.

"I wrote a letter to Snape. He should be here soon." Harry said

"Thank you...for helping me, even though I've been a jerk to you." Draco said quietly.

"Draco Malfoy apologizing to the one and only Harry Potter?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"Not Malfoy anymore. Just Draco." he said bitterly

Looking back neither knew why they had acted the way they did. But both knew something had changed about the other, and that they had more in common than they thought. Fate had thrown them together for some reason. They would survive this summer together, whether they liked it or not.


	2. Escape

**Warnings**: In case you missed the first few warnings, this is SLASH, as in two people of the same gender in love, kissing and holding hands and having sex. If you don't like that, leave now. This story will also involve abuse, probably a few graphic scenes and also some cursing, along with implied attempted suicide, hence the R rating.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any related items or characters.

**The Damned and the Lonely**

**Chapter Two**

Snape soon arrived at Harry's house, knocking on the door. Harry flinched as Vernon snorted and rolled over, but luckily didn't wake up. Clutching his aching stomach, Harry answered the door. The sneer immediately left Snape's face when he saw the blood and bruises.

"What happened to you Potter?" he asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Harry said bitterly. "Malfoy is upstairs. Please be quiet, I don't want my Uncle waking up." Harry said, glancing fearfully toward the living room. Snape saw the look, and connected it with the bruises. Only a mask perfected over years of spying kept every trace of surprise off of his face.

"Draco, are you alright?" Snape asked.

"As well as can be expected." he sighed. "Was it you that got me out of the dungeons?"

"Yes. The potion I gave you also contained an experimental potion designed to work like a portkey. It doesn't have a set location, nor a password. It activates fifteen minutes after ingestion, and is supposed to bring you to safety." Snape said. "It was the only thing I could sneak through your father's wards."

"No offense, but I think it needs a little tweaking. I was portkeyed to an alley where Potter found me." Draco said.

"That is why I said it was an experimental potion." Snape snarked. "I have a regular portkey that will bring the two of you to my house. I will treat your wounds, but you cannot stay there. You should contact Dumbledore, Potter, and go to headquarters. I'm sure a safe house can be provided for you, Draco."

"No." Harry said, staring out the window, his back to the two Slytherins.

"What do you mean no, Potter?" Snape sneered.

"I'm not writing to Dumbledore, and I'm not going to headquarters. Not after last June..." Harry sighed.

"Still pining, Potter?" Snape asked with a smirk. Harry clenched his fists, nails digging into the skin. He didn't want to blow up at Snape and make things worse than they already were between the two. Especially with the man willing to help him. Draco watched the exchange in silence, not knowing exactly what they were talking about. There was obvious tension between the two, however.

"Dumbledore will just send me back here." Harry said.

"Don't be absurd, Potter. He would do no such thing." Snape sneered.

"He's already ignored every request I made to leave the Dursley's since I began Hogwarts. He says I need to stay here for 'Protection.' Some protection." Harry said bitterly, whispering the last to himself.

"You're just overreacting, Potter." Snape said.

"Funny, that's just what he said." Harry answered. All conversation was stopped when Harry began coughing again, he doubled over in pain before collapsing to his knees, arms wrapped tightly around his middle. The coughing seemed to go on forever, uncontrollably, while blood began to dribble down his chin again.

Snape stared in disguised horror at the boy before acting quickly, pulling out the portkey and telling Draco to stand next to Harry's crumpled form and place a hand on him. Snape placed one of his hands on Harry as well, and both of their free hands held the portkey. Snape said the password and they were whisked away.

Harry panicked at the unexpected portkey ride, remembering where his last trip by unknown portkey had landed him. When they arrived, Harry scrambled away blindly, his coughing subsiding a bit as fear took over and he curled himself up in a corner as the memories washed over him.

"What's wrong with him?" Draco asked.

"Potter, snap out of it!" Snape snapped loudly. It seemed to do the trick as Harry came back to reality and looked up. He turned slightly red as he realized what he had just done. The injuries were lowering his awareness.

"Sorry." he whispered.

"Get up off the floor so I can heal you." Snape said. Harry complied and Snape set about healing both of the boy's injuries.

"What did that muggle do to you?" Snape muttered as he scanned Harry's abdomen with his wand. "You need to take off your shirt, Potter."

"Why?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms tighter around himself. He didn't want Snape to see the full extent of the bruises.

"So I can treat your wounds, imbecile." Snape snapped.

"It's not that bad." Harry said.

"Oh no, you're only coughing up blood is all. Now take off your shirt before you die of internal bleeding and I'm blamed!" Snape said, his words dripping sarcasm. Reluctantly, Harry removed his shirt, revealing the dark, ugly bruises covering his body. Both Snape and Draco sucked in a sharp breath at the sight. Even Harry was surprised at how bad they were.

"Drink this." Snape said, handing Harry a potion. He tossed it back quickly to avoid the most likely awful taste, a habit learned from his years in the hospital wing. Instantly the pain in his stomach began to lessen, and the coppery taste of blood disappeared from his mouth and throat. He coughed a little bit, but no more blood came up.

"Tell me what that muggle did to you." Snape said. It wasn't a request, but an order. Harry sighed, knowing it was no use to argue or lie.

"He mostly kicked me and screamed insults at me. Nothing new." Harry said. Snape frowned, but accepted the answer.

"As I said earlier, the two of you can't stay here." Snape said once the two boys were fully healed. "It's too dangerous."

"You won't make me got to Dumbledore, will you?" Harry asked. Snape was silent for a moment.

"Do you think the two of you could get along well enough to spend the rest of the summer together?" Snape asked. Harry and Draco shared a look. Could they get along?

"I think so." Harry said at last. Draco nodded his agreement.

"There is a flat in Muggle London that I keep as a safe house, that neither Dumbledore nor the Dark Lord know about. I will allow the two of you to stay there if you watch out for each other. You are both major targets for the Dark Lord now." Snape said.

"Thank you sir." Harry said.

"The two of you will stay the night here, then catch a train in the morning. You will go to the apartment, and at night you will go to Gringotts and withdraw enough money to sustain you for the rest of the summer, changing it into Muggle money. You, Potter, are going to have to keep Draco out of trouble with the Muggles since you grew up as one." Snape explained. Harry and Draco both nodded their acceptance of the plan.

In the morning, Harry and Draco set out together for London by train. Both Harry and Draco were lost in their thoughts for most of the ride. Harry decided it was time for a change in his life. He wasn't going to let Dumbledore rule his life anymore. He was sick of his manipulations, always justifying his actions with the phrase 'it was for your own good.' Harry wondered what other things Dumbledore had been keeping from him besides the prophecy. If Harry had to kill Voldemort he would do it in his own time, on his own terms. Time to take his life into his own hands.

Harry wanted a new look this summer. It was about time he did something for himself for once. No more ill-fitting hand-me-downs. He contemplated the usefulness of contacts for a little bit. He could get colored contacts to hide better while still leading a normal life. And they would help in Quidditch. He also needed new clothes, ones that actually fit. Black was good, fit his mood and his life perfectly. His hair needed to be trimmed. He never knew how his hair did what it did. For years it hadn't grown much more than an inch or so, then in one month it grows to his shoulders.

"Potter? Potter, get up, we're here!" Draco said, pulling Harry out of his thoughts. He quickly grabbed his trunk, which had been retrieved from the Dursley's by Snape, and left the station. As they walked through London Harry pointed out different Muggle things to Draco and explained them.

"If I would have known we would be walking around pointlessly the whole day I wouldn't have agreed to come." Draco complained.

"Oh? And where would you have gone? I'm trying to find the apartment Snape told us about."

"Can we at least take a break for lunch?" Draco whined.

"Fine. Where would you like to eat?" Harry said, a little forced. Draco was beginning to get on his nerves. After fifteen minutes they finally agreed on a place to eat. At least Harry knew Draco was still his old self, the constant complaining was testament to that.

At last they found the flat, and not a moment too soon. Draco was seriously getting on Harry's nerves. The place was sparsely decorated in neutral tones. It was fully furnished. There were four rooms. One was a combination living room/kitchen/dinning room, complete with plenty of muggle appliances including a telly, a fully stocked kitchen with stay-fresh charms on the cupboards, and a very comfortable looking over-stuffed sofa and matching arm chair. Two of the other rooms were bedrooms, each containing a large bed and a wardrobe, and the last room was the bathroom.

The two of them wasted the time away until nighttime, when the Alley would be safer for them to visit. Once it turned dark, they set off. Draco withdrew a large amount of money from a vault his mother had set aside for him without his father's knowledge. She had always hoped he wouldn't end up like his father. Harry also withdrew money, though a bit less than Draco. The two did a tiny bit of shopping in the Alley before heading back to the flat.

Laying in bed that night, Harry took a moment to take stock of the situation. He was stuck in the middle of London, with Malfoy of all people. The only other person who knew where they were, and could turn them in to either Dumbledore or Voldemort, hated Harry. His friends were to wrapped up in each other to worry about him, Dumbledore was manipulative, his family was abusive, and Voldemort was sadistic.

Harry sighed. He was dead if Voldemort or his family found him and screwed if Dumbledore or his friends did. Great fun. He would just have to make sure no one found him. He was pretty sure Snape would keep his word, as he was protecting Malfoy as well. He was sick of Dumbledore running his life. First order of business; a new look.

Harry woke early in the morning and amused himself by figuring out the most annoying way to wake Draco up. In the end he settled for just pushing him off the bed. He hit the ground with a loud thump and mumbled something incoherent before tossing the closest object at Harry, which happened to be his shoe.

"Wake up, we're going shopping. We're both in need of a new wardrobe, so unless you want me to take off and leave you to find your way around the Muggle world, I suggest you get up.

"It's six thirty in the bloody morning, let me sleep!" Draco said, not even bothering to move from his position on the ground.

"Yeah, well I couldn't sleep so were going shopping. We need to get breakfast anyway, and I want to take a shower. You better be awake by the time I get back." Harry said, locking himself in the bathroom. When he got out Draco had fallen asleep on the floor. Sighing, Harry filled a handy bucket with cold water and dumped it over the blond, provoking a shrill shriek.

"You're going to pay for that." Draco threatened before retreating to the bathroom to take a shower.

It turned out shopping with Draco Malfoy was not a subject to be taken lightly. Today it was Draco dragging around a protesting Harry to what seemed like every shop in London. While Draco was going through the stores in a large mall, Harry found a small shop that caught his attention. The walls were covered with drawings and designs while glass cases displayed metal hoops and studs. Perfect.

"May I help you?" A girl of about twenty asked as Harry entered. She had black hair pulled back into a ponytail, a black tank top with a red rose on the front, and tight black pants with numerous chains. Her face was covered with metal studs and she had two or three tattoos.

"Er...I'm looking for a new look...something different." Harry said, wondering just what he was getting himself into. The girl looked at him studiously for a minute.

"You eyes are such a pretty green...Maybe something that draws attention to them, an eyebrow ring perhaps? Or are you looking for a tattoo?" She asked.

"A piercing, I think." Harry said. He wasn't ready for something quite as permanent as a tattoo.

"Are you looking for just a piercing, or a whole makeover? Because I have a friend who works in a salon who would absolutely love to get a hold of your hair. I'm Cassie, by the way." The girl said.

"Harry." Harry said. "I think I might get more than one piercing. What are some of the most popular ones?"

"We have some pictures back here if you like. There's the normal places, like ears, eyebrows, lips, nipples and noses. I know some men who have bellybutton rings, but it's mostly a female thing. Then there's somewhat odder places, like the back of the neck, the sides, the rib cage, the uh, genitalia, and pretty much anywhere you have skin. I knew a guy who had two lines of rings up each side and laced them together like a corset." Cassie said. Harry winced slightly at the thought.

"I think I'll stick to the more normal piercing. How much would a lip ring and a regular earring cost?" Harry asked.

"About twenty-five pounds, earrings included." Cassie said.

"Pierce away." Harry said with a smile. Cassie smiled back at him and motioned for him to sit down while she gathered the piercing needles and the jewelry, and pulled on rubber gloves. Fifteen minutes later and Harry had a small hoop in the side of his lip and a plain stud in his earlobe.

"You said you had a friend who worked in a salon?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. My shift is over, if you want I can take you to see her." Cassie said.

"That would be cool." Harry said. Cassie smiled again and quickly cleaned up her station before leading Harry out of the shop and across the mall to a small salon where her friend Callista set to work on his hair. She cut it so that it just brushed his shoulders, hanging surprisingly straight, only the tips of the hair curving out slightly. His new cut didn't have bangs, leaving his scar out in the open, but he didn't care. He could easily hide it with some makeup.

As they were leaving the salon, they ran into Draco again. The four of them decided to head to a fast-food restaurant for lunch. Harry had a feeling that Cassie and Callista could become good friends. It would be nice to have friends who didn't know who Harry Potter was. Harry was idly doodling a phoenix on a spare piece of parchment. Drawing was one of his favorite hobbies, but he never let anyone know. He could never draw much at the Dursley's.

"Oh wow, that's good. Can I use this in my shop?" Cassie asked.

"Huh?" Harry said, confused.

"Your drawing, it would make an awesome tattoo. I know, you can design for me! I'll pay you for each drawing, and then each time someone buys your designs you get thirty percent. I have a couple other people who do the same thing." Cassie said.

"I don't know..."

"Come on, you're a great artist! That's only a sketch, you couldn't have been working on it more than ten minutes and it's still awesome. Please?" She nearly begged, giving him puppy eyes. Harry scowled at her but agreed.

After eating Harry and Draco headed back to the flat and zoned out in front of the telly for the rest of the afternoon. Draco was amazed by it, despite it being a muggle invention. Harry felt it had been a good day. Too bad it couldn't last. His nightmares decided to return. He saw his parents, their eyes dead and unseeing, filled with hatred and blame. He returned to the graveyard, and the veil before returning to Privet Drive where the Dursley's proceeded to beat him to a pulp. His friends, dead and alive, gathered around him in a circle, taunting him, blaming him, hurting him. He woke up to Draco's worried face hovering over his own.

"What the hell was that Potter?" Draco asked, worry underlying his sneering tone.

"Nightmare. Just a nightmare." Harry said, turning over and ignoring Draco.

"What in the world could make you scream like that?" Draco asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry ground out from clenched teeth, his tone final. Draco decided to leave him alone, he could pester him in the morning. He had just been unnerved to see THE Harry Potter so terrified. He had heard the screams from his own room as if Harry was right next to him. It sounded like he was being attacked. Still slightly shaken, Draco returned to his bed while Harry lay awake for the rest of the night.


	3. Thoughts

This takes place the summer before Harry's sixth year, and will eventually be Harry/Draco slash.

**Warnings**: In case you missed the first few warnings, this is SLASH, as in two people of the same gender in love, kissing and holding hands and having sex. If you don't like that, leave now. This story will also involve abuse, probably a few graphic scenes and also some cursing, along with implied attempted suicide, hence the R rating.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any related items or characters.

**The Damned and the Lonely**

**Chapter Three**

Time passed by quickly for the two boys. They were getting along much better, what with being forced to live together and all. Draco easily adapted to Muggle life, surprisingly enough, though he still complained a lot. Some things just never change. Harry's nightmares continued, though they were only every few days. Unlike the first day, Draco was usually the first to wake up and would always find an annoying way to wake Harry.

Today was Friday, Harry's birthday. Cassie, who he had become good friends with, had decided to bring Harry to a party for his sixteenth birthday. They had several friends in London, all of whom were invited. Draco decided jumping on Harry's bed would wake him up enough. He ended up getting kicked and falling on top of Harry who wasn't too pleased.

"Tell me again why I put up with you?" Harry grumbled.

"Because killing's illegal, you're Gryffindor-ness wouldn't let you not help me, and I'm cute and adorable!" Draco answered. He had recently discovered the wonder of pixie-stix, and was unbearably hyper at times.

"It was rhetorical." Harry said, making his way to the bathroom to get ready. He decided to leave his hair down today instead of using the styling wax Callista had given him. One day she had dragged him back to the salon she worked at and styled his hair into Liberty Spikes. Harry was surprised she could do that with the length of his hair.

Harry had also invested some money in contact lenses. He had several different kinds, but he usually wore clear ones. He had several different colors and some that had patterns on them as well, such as spirals and ones that looked like cats eyes. He had enough to last for quite some time and could always order more.

Harry was sitting at the table when Draco emerged from his room. He was wearing a black t-shirt that had 'I have never liked working. To me a job is an invasion of privacy' printed on it in white letters. Underneath it he had a red long sleeved shirt to hide his scars. Cassie and Callista's slightly gothic style had rubbed off on both Harry and Draco. He was wearing black jeans and had left his hair unstyled. It brushed his jawline, softly framing his face.

Harry's outfit was much the same, but instead of jeans he had black baggy pants covered in zippers with many chains hanging here and there, so-called bondage pants. He had on t-shirt also but his said 'Don't take life so seriously. It isn't permanent.' and was emerald green. His once unruly black hair now fell in soft waves to his shoulders.

The two of them spent most of the day just hanging around the flat, as they did most days. It was safer to stay in the apartment, as it was warded. Toward the end of the day Cassie, Callista, and their friend Robyn came to get Harry and Draco. They were bringing them to another friends apartment for a party. There were a few people they knew and just as many others that they didn't. Loud music was playing and the girls forced them into the throng of writhing bodies dancing to the pounding music.

After a while Draco retreated to stand along the wall. He watched as the others danced and laughed. Harry seemed to lose himself in the music, forgetting his troubles if only for tonight. Draco was almost hypnotized by the way Harry moved, almost flawlessly. Draco shook himself slightly when he realized what he was thinking.

Meanwhile Harry was observing Draco as he leaned on the wall. He knew he was still cutting himself, he had seen the fresh scabs when he wore t-shirts around the flat, along with blood that wasn't quite cleaned up all the way in the bathroom. He seemed almost sad, staring forlornly at the crowd of dancers. Harry quietly slipped through the crowd toward him.

"Hey Draco. You okay?" Harry asked. Draco jumped slightly, having not seen Harry approach him. He nodded in response to Harry's question, though they both knew it was a lie.

"Come dance. Try to not think of anything but the music, let it take you over." Harry said softly, pulling him back into the crowd. He faced Draco and smiled, getting back into the beat of the song. Draco felt a faint flutter in his gut when Harry smiled, something he rarely did. But it just put him in a worse mood. Harry would never like him like that, would he?

Draco knew he was gay, it was part of the reason his father had disowned him. He also knew he liked Harry. He didn't know when it happened, or how, he just knew the raven haired boy was irresistible. He wanted nothing more than to wake up beside him, spend the rest of his life with the raven beauty, but he doubted it would ever happen. Then again, here he was, dancing right in front of him, rubbing against him every once in a while when the crowd pressed in on the two, forcing them together.

Robyn made her way over to dance with Harry while a girl with short dirty blonde hair claimed Draco as her unwilling dance partner. Sometime during the song the crowd pushed them apart and Draco found himself dancing with girl after girl, disgusted by them all. Some of them nearly threw themselves at Draco, and he knew some of them just wanted to get in his pants. Sometimes Draco hated being attractive.

Around one a.m. the party began winding down. Harry found Draco again and they left with the girls. After a few streets they said their goodbyes, Harry and Draco continuing on while the girls turned left. Draco was thinking of the few minutes when Harry had been more or less dancing with him. Could Harry be gay, or even bi? More importantly, could Harry like him? He thought of Harry's smile, a real, genuine smile and the feeling that followed.

Draco was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Harry stop at the door, and walked right into him. Before he could fall over Harry caught his arm and Draco winced as he rubbed against a new cut. Harry frowned and pulled up the sleeve of Draco's shirt. Draco turned away as Harry looked up at him.

"You've been cutting again." It wasn't a question. "You need to stop Draco." He said softly. "It's not good. I can help you if you'll let me. Why do you do it?" Harry asked. Draco continued staring at the floor.

"I'm not sure...it's a release." He said quietly, his eyes watering slightly. He refused to cry. "If I can feel the pain I know I'm still real, still human...It's something I control." He said.

"Please let me help you." Harry said, releasing his arm and retreating to his bedroom. Draco stared at his door for a minute before he too went to bed.

Draco couldn't fall asleep, instead tossing and turning. But after a few moments screaming was once again coming from Harry's room. Draco rushed to the room to wake him up, but he wouldn't wake. His hands were clamped over his forehead and he was curled in a ball. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes as he shuddered and screamed again. Draco sat beside him and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him, comforting him. Something told him this wasn't a normal nightmare. After a moment he relaxed, opening his eyes a fraction of an inch.

"Draco?" He asked.

"What happened?" Draco asked, still holding Harry in his arms.

"Voldemort...vision. He was furious about something...tortured his death eaters." Harry said, trying to remember the vision that was quickly slipping away.

"A vision?" Draco asked. Harry sighed and sat up, Draco reluctantly letting him go.

"My scar provides a connection with Voldemort. When he feels very emotional, usually anger, I sometimes slip into his mind. Lately he found how to break into my mind and send me visions, usually of him torturing people." Harry explained.

"Was that what happened during the History of Magic exam last year?" Draco asked.

"Yes. And during Divination in fourth year, prompting Rita Skeeter to write that article about me being mentally unstable." Harry answered.

"I was such a jerk in fourth year, fifth too. Can you ever forgive me?" Draco asked.

"I've already forgiven you Draco, several times the past couple weeks actually." Harry said. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'm going to take a dreamless sleep potion. Thank god tomorrow's Saturday." Harry joked. Luckily Snape had provided the two of them with some basic potions when they left his house.

Draco returned to his room to mull over this new information about Harry. He had to witness Voldemort's idea of fun in his sleep. How could he stand it? Draco fell into an uneasy sleep still plagued by his thoughts.

As Harry drifted back to consciousness around noon the next day, he had the feeling he wasn't alone. He could hear someone breathing, and it felt as if he was being stared at. He slowly opened his eyes and jumped backwards with a startled cry. Draco began laughing as Harry fell off the bed. Draco had been sitting at the side of the bed, his face level with Harry's, staring at him until he woke up. A pillow was thrown at him and he continued laughing until Harry pounced on him.

The two boys rolled around on the floor wrestling with each other. Within moments Harry had Draco pinned, straddling his hips and holding his arms beside his head. Draco struggled for a few minutes before glaring at Harry, trying not to let his arousal at their position show. Harry laughed and let Draco up, going to the kitchen to fix breakfast while Draco retreated to the shower.

"Any plans for today?" Draco asked.

"I have a few drawings I'm going to bring to Cassie. Other than that, nothing. Maybe we could rent some movies." Harry said.

"Movies?" Draco asked.

"Muggle entertainment. It's basically the same thing as the telly." Harry explained.

They ended up renting several videos and had a movie marathon. Harry was glad he had left, and that he had Draco with him. It was nice to have someone who had at least an idea of what he had gone through, someone he could talk to. In between and during movies the two talked of their lives, of their childhood's, of their pasts, and of the horrors they had suffered through. Turned out they had more in common than either of them had thought.

Draco fell asleep in the middle of one of the movies and Harry took the chance to observe him. He looked almost peaceful in his sleep, his hair falling in wisps around his face. Scars were visible along his arms, having pushed his sleeves up. Harry found himself wondering what it would feel like to run his hands through the soft blond hair.

After a while he picked Draco up and brought him to his room, not wanting to disturb him. He stirred slightly, but went back to sleep. Harry stared at him a moment longer before brushing a strand of hair our of his face, letting his hand linger for a moment before returning to his own room.


	4. Please Don't Leave

This takes place the summer before Harry's sixth year, and will eventually be Harry/Draco slash.

**Warnings**: This is SLASH. If you've made it this far you should know that.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any related items or characters.

**The Damned and the Lonely**

**Chapter Four**

"Why won't you let me give you a tattoo?" Cassie whined. Every time Harry brought her drawings she tried to get him to get a tattoo.

"Because I don't want one right now. Maybe later." Harry said.

"It's later now." Cassie said.

"Later as in the end of the summer." Harry said.

"You will let me give you a tattoo before you go back to school. Any of your drawings would make a great tattoo!" Cassie said.

"But anyone else who came here could get the same exact one. If I get one, I want it to be unique." Harry insisted.

"So draw one for yourself and just for yourself." Cassie said.

"I already let you talk me an eyebrow ring." Harry said.

"Because you like it. Admit it!" She teased.

"I give up! Maybe, and that's my final answer." He said.

"Fine. Here's your money. People love your drawings, they want to know who drew them." Cassie said, handing Harry a thick envelope.

"And what have you been telling them?" Harry insisted.

"I haven't told them anything, but I think you should come up with a penname."

"I'll think about it. Goodbye Cassie."

"By Harry. Draw yourself a special tattoo so I can do it next time!" She shouted as he exited the shop. He shook his head and sighed, heading in the direction of his flat. He had his drawing book under his arm, and whenever something caught his attention, he would stop to draw it. Sometimes it took him hours to get home.

Draco had bought Harry a new drawing book and some charcoal pencils for his birthday, and Harry was eternally grateful. His old drawing book was old and stuffed full of drawings to the point where it was beginning to fall apart at the seams. This book was thick and had a hardcover, making it seem like an actual book. The cover was plain and black and slightly textured while the pages were a creamy white, just right for both sketching and drawing.

Draco had bought the book from Diagon Alley at great risk to himself, but it was much better than a muggle book. He could place some of his older drawings in the book and they would bind themselves in with the other pages and it would never run out of paper. The other thing Harry loved was that his drawings moved, much like the paintings in Hogwarts. Even his old drawings would move once they were joined with the book, if they hadn't moved already. He just had to be careful that the pictures he gave to Cassie didn't move.

It was dark when Harry returned home, having given Cassie the drawings just before she closed shop. When he entered the apartment he had the feeling that something was wrong. No lights were on, but he knew Draco was home, the door having been unlocked. He looked around for some sign of the other boy, but didn't see him anywhere. Then he noticed sounds coming from Draco's bedroom.

"Draco?" he called, knocking on the door. "Are you alright?" He asked. His only answer was muffled crying. Harry slowly pushed open the door and looked around. Draco was on the floor, a bloody knife in one hand and blood seeping down his arms. Draco didn't seem to notice Harry, muttering under his breath things like 'no' and 'leave me alone.'

Harry quickly gathered together a washcloth and some bandages before approaching Draco. He quietly walked up to him and sat beside him, placing his hand gently on his shoulder. He flinched at the touch, something he hadn't done for a while. Harry took the knife from his loose grip and placed it where he couldn't reach it.

"It's okay Draco, it's Harry. I'm not going to hurt you. No one is going to hurt you." He said, gently picking up one of his arms. As he began to carefully wash off the blood Draco seemed to come back to reality and focused on Harry.

"H-Harry?" He asked.

"It's okay. You must have had a dream or a memory lapse." Harry guessed, wrapping gauze up the length of Draco's arm.

"Lucius. In the Dungeons...when the Death Eaters tried to get me to join." He said, shuddering slightly. Harry started on his other arm, trying not to think of what he had gone through.

"Severus. He-he tortured me with all the others. I trusted him!" Draco cried.

"He would have been tortured if he refused to hurt you. Or he might have been discovered and killed. He had no choice Draco. He has been tortured many times too, and he knows what happens when you disobey." Harry said. Draco had definitely had a memory lapse, as he didn't seem to remember Snape healing him after he escaped.

Harry wondered momentarily why he was defending Snape. He decided it was because Draco cared about him, and Draco was his friend now. And he had witnessed the man be tortured more times than he cared to count. He was torn from his thoughts as Draco wrapped his arms around him and began sobbing into his shoulder. Harry held him close, knowing he would want the same thing if he was Draco. Draco just needed someone to care about him, to help him through his problems.

After a while he stopped crying and let go, a little embarrassed. Harry helped him over to his bed as he was a little dizzy from the blood loss, and was half asleep already. Harry was debating whether to bring him to the hospital or not, but settled on letting him sleep. As he was about to leave Draco reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me alone. Please don't leave. I don't want to be alone." Draco pleaded. He hated himself for being so weak, but he didn't think he could take being alone right now. "Stay with me, please Harry?"

Harry gave in and lay on the bed next to Draco, who wrapped his arms around Harry again. Harry was actually glad, it was much nicer not to have to sleep alone with his nightmares. Both boys fell into a restful sleep devoid of nightmares for once.

In the morning Harry was the first to wake. He was startled as he realized he wasn't alone, but quickly remembered the events of last night. He kept his eyes closed, savoring the moment. He opened them as he felt Draco stir. Draco flushed slightly as he realized Harry had spent the whole night with him.

"Sorry about last night." He muttered, looking away.

"It's okay, I don't mind. But you do need to stop cutting." Harry said, getting up from the bed. He returned to his room to change, having slept in his clothes last night.

"Maybe dreamless sleep potion would help." Harry suggested.

"It's addictive. After a while you can't sleep without it." Draco said. "Have you gotten your Hogwarts letter yet?" he asked, effectively changing the subject.

"I got a letter while I was still at the Dursley's. I'm not sure if it was my Hogwarts letter or not, I haven't opened it." Harry said. He began rummaging through his trunk for the letter. It was from Gringotts. Harry quickly read through it. Basically it stated that he had inherited Sirius' vault. Harry wondered why he got it now of all times. Did they find out Sirius was dead?

"I've got to go to Gringotts." Harry said, quickly getting ready.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"An inheritance." Harry said, putting on a pair of contacts that changed his eye color to a deep amethyst color.

"I thought all your wizard relatives were dead already?" Draco said.

"My...my godfather died at the end of last year." Harry said quietly. He pulled a large trench coat out of his wardrobe and put it on, shoving his wand into one of the pockets. Underneath it he had a black shirt and black jeans. He left the building and decided to take a bus to the Leaky Cauldron. He just prayed he wouldn't be recognized.

He reached the small pub and walked quickly to the brick wall that led to Diagon Alley. He made his way purposely down the street, and luckily wasn't stopped by anyone. It was the first week of August and a few students were around, but the large amounts would come later on. Harry was hot under the coat but kept it on as he reached Gringotts bank.

The legal papers took some time to fill out, and it took a while to convince the goblins he was actually Harry Potter, but soon he was on a cart on the way to Sirius' vault. He opened it to find piles of money along with boxes of Sirius' possessions. But the best thing by far was the large motorcycle leaning against the back wall. Harry decided this was one thing he would take with him.

He spent a few hours sorting through things, mostly Sirius' old school stuff. He was thoroughly disgusted when he found some moldy cauldron cakes in one of the boxes. He also found a book filled with every prank they had ever pulled, a detailed description of how it was done and the effects. Many had pictures. At the end of the day he left with a small box containing mostly pictures and other memorabilia and the motorbike. He was glad to find the motorcycle had many more features than just flying. It would shrink down to the size of a toy for easy transport and would become invisible amongst other things.

"Is that all that you inherited?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, this is all I felt like taking with me. I did find a great picture of Snape and Malfoy Sr. with hot pink hair though." He said.

"Pink...hair? This I gotta see." Draco said, rummaging through the box. "What is all this?"

"A log of every prank my dad and godfather ever pulled. Lots of pictures to. Their favorite targets were Malfoy and Snape, which is why Snape hates them."

"What's with the toy?" He asked.

"It's not a toy, it's just shrunk right now." Harry said, pushing a small button and causing it to return to full size.

"My godfather enchanted it to fly. He loved it a lot." Harry said, slightly sad at the thought of Sirius.

"Just who was your godfather?" Draco asked.

"Sirius Black." Harry said, bracing himself for the reaction.

"The murderer? Didn't he have something to do with your parents deaths?"

"No. He was innocent. Peter Pettigrew was the one who betrayed them." Harry said coldly.

"Oh. How come it wasn't in the papers that he died?" Draco asked.

"They don't know he's dead. Or innocent, actually."

"That makes sense. The Gringotts vaults are tied to a person's life. If the person dies, the vault is turned over to the next of kin, or whoever is mentioned in a will. Sometimes they make mistakes and the vaults are seized, and they don't like giving them back."

"So that's how the goblins knew he was dead." Harry said.

"Do you plan on using this?" Draco asked, indicating the motorcycle.

"Yes. It's mine now. I just need to learn how to ride, it shouldn't be too hard."

"Don't come crying to me if you break your neck." Draco said, shaking his head.


	5. Explanations

This takes place the summer before Harry's sixth year, and will eventually be Harry/Draco slash.

**Warnings**: This is SLASH. If you've made it this far you should know that.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any related items or characters.

**The Damned and the Lonely**

**Chapter Five**

In the morning the two boys were woken to a loud tapping on the window. Harry was the first to reach the window and opened it to let in a large tawny owl which dropped two letters before swooping back out the window. He picked up the letters, one for him and one for Draco, both with the Hogwarts crest.

"Who was it?" Draco asked sleepily.

"Hogwarts letters." Harry said, passing one to Draco.

"It's five in the morning. Bloody bird." Draco complained. As he turned to return to bed a second owl flew in the open window and landed on Draco's shoulder.

"Vladmir?" He asked. The owl hooted and held out its leg. It stayed, obviously waiting for a reply.

"Whose owl is that?" Harry asked.

"It's Severus' owl." Draco said, reading the letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health, and safe. I will be coming to check up on you in the next couple days. If there is anything you need, send a reply with Vladmir._

_S.S._

"What did Professor Snape want?" Harry asked.

"He'll be coming here on Saturday to check up on us."

"Oh joy, just what I need, to be belittled even more during vacation." Harry said, heading in the direction of his room.

"He's not so bad once you get to know him." Draco said.

"Unless your father happens to be James Potter and your godfather Sirius Black." Harry replied sarcastically. "Now if you don't mind, it's still early, and I intend to go back to sleep." Harry said, entering his room.

"Sounds like a plan." Draco said, also disappearing into his room.

It was Friday again, so they only had a day to wait for Severus' arrival. Harry delivered a batch of drawings to Cassie and received his pay along with a lot of begging on Cassie's part. She still wouldn't give up on the tattoo. Harry was beginning to think it wasn't such a bad idea. He began contemplating what he would like to get, and where. He still had almost three weeks before school began.

"Why did you all of a sudden decide to get those piercings?" Draco asked. It was Friday night and the two boys were lounging around the living room.

"I like them." Harry answered.

"So why didn't you get them before? And why do you all of a sudden decide to wear black and chains?" He persisted.

"I could ask you the same thing." Harry said.

"I'll answer if you'll answer." Draco said.

"Fine. Can't do any harm. I wanted a change in my life. Call it teenage rebellion if you must. Believe it or not, but my whole life's been a sham."

"Much the same with me. Elaborate." Draco insisted. Harry sighed. He hadn't told anyone this, but then again, he had told Draco many things already that he hadn't told others.

"When I was younger I couldn't do anything I wanted, I'd get beaten if I didn't behave. When Hagrid came to get me I thought maybe I could finally be myself, but that was quickly ruined. I'm famous, a hero. Nobody wants a hero with black makeup and body piercings. Somehow I knew I had to fit into the role society had made for me. Then I met Ron, and he acted like a friend. I was told awful things about Slytherin. I'm almost positive Dumbledore ordered it, wrote letters to the Weasley's telling them to befriend me. And then I met you on the train, and you acted like you were better than everyone else, and you reminded me of my cousins attitude." Harry paused for a minute to gather his thoughts.

"All my life I've been hiding behind a mask. I created a mask for myself to protect myself from my relatives and their beatings. I created a mask to fit into the role of everyone's tragic little hero. I created a mask to fit into Gryffindor and keep what I thought at the time was my first true friend. And frankly, I just don't give a damn anymore. I'm sick of Dumbledore using me as a pawn. He's just as power hungry as Voldemort, though a bit more subtle. I'm sick of always hiding my true self. I was supposed to be a Slytherin, but because of what I was told I asked the hat to put me in Gryffindor. I think it's time for the real me to come out."

"I know how you feel. When I was a child I was practically brainwashed by Lucius. I was the epitome of everything Malfoy. Then I grew up and began thinking for myself. I began rebelling, be it dark clothes, piercings, drinking, anything to make him mad. He always beat me, but was sure not to leave a mark. Malfoy's need to be perfect in every way, and a bruise or scar would ruin that. Now I'm free to do whatever I please." Draco said. As he finished his little speech the telephone rang. Harry went to answer it.

"Who was it?" Draco asked.

"Robyn. There's a big party tomorrow night in that old warehouse a few blocks down. She wanted to know if we're going."

"And what did you tell her?" Draco asked.

"Hell yeah." He said.

"I'm beginning to think you need a new name. You're nothing like the Harry Potter I knew."

"And you're nothing like the Draco Malfoy I knew."

"I'm not a Malfoy anymore, remember?" Draco said.

"So what would you suggest as my new nickname, oh smart one?" Harry said sarcastically.

"I don't know." Draco said.

"Oh yes, great name that is. Let's stick to Harry, huh?" He said. Draco pushed him causing him to fall off the sofa.

"I do believe I'm beginning to rub off on you." Draco said, raising an eyebrow.

"I do believe you are quite the vain one." Harry said.

"That's it!" Draco said, pouncing on Harry. He began tickling him while he squirmed underneath him. Reacting quickly, Harry flipped over and began tickling Draco, who was now pinned beneath him. After a few moments they were both laying breathless on the ground.

"Well, that was fun, I'm off to bed." Harry said, leaving Draco on the floor. The next morning he was woken in a splash of icy water before chasing Draco through the flat and tying him up in a closet. A little before noon there was a knock on the door.

"Potter?" The figure asked, confused for a moment.

"Hello Professor." Harry said, smirking.

"Where is Draco?" Snape asked.

"Oops." Harry said. He had forgotten he was locked in the broom closet. He strode across the room and opened a door. Draco and several brooms promptly fell out. Draco glared at him, and tried his best to make a graceful recovery.

"Bloody git." Draco said, flopping onto the sofa.

"May I ask why Draco was locked in the broom closet?" Snape asked.

"Ask him." Draco said, pointing to Harry.

"I told you not to wake me up like that again." Harry said.

"Like what?" Draco asked, feigning innocence.

"Dumping water on me. Now, if I do recall, wasn't there a point to this lovely visit?" Harry asked.

"What is that?" Snape asked instead, pointing to some pictures on the top of the box of Sirius' things.

"Where did you get these!" He shouted, turning on Harry who was trying his best not to laugh. He had found the picture of him with hot pink hair.

"They were in Sirius' vault." He answered after a minute. "Don't worry, only Draco's seen them."

"And I intend to keep it that way." Snape said, igniting the pictures with a flick of his wand. Harry just shrugged.

"Good thing there were copies." He whispered in Draco's ear.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't destroy anymore of my property, Professor." Harry said cooly, moving the box before Snape could go through it.

"Fine. I must be leaving. I just wanted to make sure you hadn't killed each other yet. Here is another supply of sleeping potions Draco." he said, setting down a box and resizing it before leaving.

"When does the party start?" Draco asked.

"At nine. Feel like going out to lunch?" Harry asked.

"Depends." Draco said.

"On what?" Harry asked.

"On whether or not you'll promise not to lock me in the closet again." Draco said.

"Sorry, no promise. I was having a nice morning actually. Well, if you aren't coming, I'll just go by myself." He said, heading for the door.

"You know I didn't mean it. Just let me get dressed." Draco said.

"How about McDonalds for lunch?" Harry asked.

"What's McDonalds?" Draco asked. Harry pretended to be horrified.

"You don't know what McDonalds is! I think it's high time you learned the joys of fast food, my friend." Harry said, leading him outside.

"Hop on." Harry said, motioning to the motorcycle while passing him a helmet.

"Oh no, I am not riding on that. Especially with you driving." Draco said.

"Too bad. Get on, or I'll lock you up again. Maybe I'll put a few frogs in the closet to keep you company..." Harry said, knowing Draco was terrified of frogs, god knows why.

"Alright!" He said, sitting behind Harry.

"Hold my waist and watch your feet." Harry instructed, starting off. Draco held onto his waist like a life line.

"Ouch. Did you have to bruise me?" Harry asked when they arrived. "I mean, it's not too different than a broomstick Draco." He said while ordering some BigMacs.

"This is food?" Draco asked.

"Just try it, it's great." Harry said. Tentatively Draco took a bite, only to practically inhale the rest of the food before ordering seconds.

"Fine, you were right, it's good." Draco grudgingly admitted once they got back home. "I still don't like the motorcycle."

"Lighten up, just have fun."

"That's what I plan to do at the party, if all those girls stop attacking me." Draco grumbled.

"I would have thought you liked it."

"Gods no. Incase you haven't noticed, I don't swing that way." Draco said, paling slightly when he realized what he had just confessed. Harry was quick to reassure him, joyful at this revelation. Maybe he had a chance after all...


	6. Together at Last

Okay everyone, **let the slash commence!** We finally get a little action in this chapter, so **enjoy!**

**The Damned and the Lonely**

**Chapter Six **

After Severus' visit and a trip to McDonalds the two boys began getting ready for the party that night. Robyn had informed them it was going to be large, many people around, mostly so-called Goths and Punks. Not that Harry and Draco minded, having been categorized as Goths themselves. They didn't really care for labels, neither did many of their new friends, and probably most of the people who would be at the party. They were who they were, they dressed and acted like they wanted, everyone else be damned. If someone didn't like it, they didn't have to hang around them.

Draco was currently having a dilemma with his clothing. Put simply, he couldn't decide what to wear. Harry had commented early on that Draco acted like a girl when it came to clothes. Finally he settled on a pair of leather pants with a couple chains and a black shirt. Around his wrists were thick leather bands with metal studs, serving the dual purpose of hiding his scars and looking good. He left his hair down as he usually did. Around his neck were a few chain necklaces. He also applied black eyeliner and pulled on a pair of black army boots that matched Harry's.

Harry on the other hand was wearing a pair of slightly baggy black pants. He had a black t-shirt on that had Marilyn Manson's face in a large rectangle looking like a TV screen and the words 'God is in the TV' on the front and 'Marilyn Manson' on the back. He had a thick leather necklace with metal spikes sticking out of it along with matching bracelets on each wrist. He too left his hair down. Silver hoops adorned his lip and ear, and a metal stud decorated his eyebrow.

Harry was waiting in the living room when Draco finally exited his room. Harry looked him up and down, seemingly transfixed before gulping and tearing his gaze away.

"Took you long enough." Harry said.

"Are we walking there?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, and we're meeting the girls. Or if you want we could take my motorcycle." Harry added.

"No!" He said quickly. "I mean, if we're meeting the girls it would be rude to take a motorcycle." Draco said. Harry smirked.

"I still don't get why you don't like it. Oh well, better be leaving." Harry said, standing up. This time it was Draco's turn to stare, Harry having previously been mostly hidden by the back of the sofa he was sitting on.

"Where are we going again?" Draco asked.

"That old warehouse a few blocks down. The one where some of the homeless kids sleep or hang out." Harry said. Draco nodded.

The part of town the party was in wasn't the best. It was slightly run down, and many homeless people hung around. It was where most of the teenagers with no or bad families hung out or lived. The homeless kids flocked to the area, and those that could rented flats from all to willing landlords. Those that couldn't afford a flat or just needed to get away from their families for a little bit hung around a large warehouse located near the center of the area.

The only problem was the social services. The police had long ago given up on catching all the kids and only broke up the parties every so often when they got too loud or violent, or they knew for a fact drugs and alcohol were being served to minors. Even then many weren't caught as most the kids knew the neighborhood like the back of their hands and there were many available hiding spots. Some of the adults that lived in the area were sympathetic to the kids and offered places to stay the night, or places to hide from social services, or like the landlords rented to anyone who could keep up on their payments.

Every kid had a story to tell, most filled with pain, abuse, death, and drugs. Many of them didn't trust easily and stayed within their own group of friends, only coming together at the parties that were thrown to keep them out of depression, or to bring out the rebel and the teenager in them all. Harry and Draco were just two of many kids in the crowd, all with one thing in common: a hate of their parents/guardians and/or authority.

Soon Draco and Harry had met with Robyn, Cassie and Callista and were on their way to the warehouse. The ground floor was one large open room. In one corner the DJ was set up and speakers blasted loud rock music into the crowd. Most of the area was open and served as the dance floor, but at the end farthest from the DJ were a few tables and chairs along with a long table covered with beer and other alcohol. A few people were smoking, both cigarettes and pot and other drugs were in use.

The second floor of the warehouse was sectioned off and served as bedrooms to the kids that lived there. It was amazing how they had found so many mattresses and blankets, enough for everyone who lived there, along with the tables downstairs. Several couples took advantage of the upstairs to shag each other senseless during the party.

Draco and Harry lost themselves in the crowd for awhile, and to them all that existed was the music and their movements. After a while Draco got sick of girls constantly trying to jump him and sat at one of the tables. He grabbed a bottle of beer and stared at the crowd. After a moment he was joined by Harry. He too had a bottle of beer, but only because it was the only thing to drink. He definitely didn't want to get drunk, especially after experiencing the effect it had on Vernon.

"Something wrong?" He asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Think, numbskull." Draco said.

"Girls?" Harry said.

"Wow, how'd you guess?" Draco said sarcastically.

"At least it's not pug-faced Parkinson." Harry said.

"True. But it's still annoying." Draco said.

"Come dance with me and I promise I'll keep the mean little girlies away." Harry teased. Draco was ecstatic. Harry wanted Draco to dance with him! Time to work his Malfoy charm.

They once again entered into the throng of writhing bodies filling the dance floor, though this time they were truly dancing with each other. They were close together, hips grinding together, hands roaming over each other's bodies and through their hair. They both had their eyes closed, losing themselves completely in the music and the feeling of each other's bodies grinding together.

Draco had to admit Harry was good. Both in dancing and keeping the girls away. As long as he was dancing with Harry others left him alone, and he was just fine with that. Harry was what he wanted, not some frilly little girl always concerned with clothes, leaving lipstick stains and panties behind. No, he wanted Harry, his broad, tanned chest, well toned muscles, sleek physique, dark hair and enchanting green eyes.

Unconsciously Draco began to lean in closer to Harry. Both boys now had their eyes opened, staring into the depths of each other. Both leaned closer and their lips met in a fiery kiss, not knowing who had kissed whom and neither caring who it was. The world faded away and all there was left was their lips on each others, hands running through each other's hair and down their backs, bodies pressed together.

Draco's tongue darted out to lick Harry's lip, begging entrance that was quickly granted, and both boys thoroughly exploring each others mouths. Neither knew how long the kiss lasted, it could have been seconds or hours, but they both pulled away when air became an issue, but kept their bodies pressed together. Once again they stared into each other's eyes, silvery blue meeting emerald green. Both found passion, love, and acceptance in the other's eyes and soon they were deeply involved in another passionate kiss.

"I knew it!" a familiar voice shouted, breaking the two boys apart. Robyn and Cassie were standing beside them, smug looks on their faces.

"Knew what?" Draco asked casually.

"That you two were a couple." Cassie answered. The next song started up making conversation impossible so close to the speakers. The two girls wandered off and Harry and Draco retreated to their table.

"So are we?" Harry asked.

"What?" Draco said.

"A couple." Harry answered.

"Only if you want to be." Draco said, fearing rejection despite what had just happened. Harry leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips, pulling away quickly.

"I would like nothing better." He said.

The two spent most of the party dancing with each other, even closer and more provocatively than before, as if trying to meld their bodies together. Several kisses were shared, just as fiery and passionate as the first. Draco actually laughed at the look of disappointment on some of the girls faces as he kissed his new boyfriend.

In the wee hours of the morning the party finally wound down and the warehouse emptied out. Not being able to find the girls, Harry and Draco walked home by themselves hand in hand. They made the trip on autopilot, thoroughly exhausted from the long night. But the excitement wasn't over for them yet.

Draco was woken after a few hours by Harry screaming, lost in his usual nightmares. Draco quickly woke him and crawled under the covers next to him, wrapping his arms around the tormented boy. He kissed him softly and whispered kind words as Harry buried his face in Draco's shoulder. After a moment he regained his composure and looked at Draco, thanking him kindly.

They spent the night in each other's arms, sleeping well past noon. Harry was the first to wake and watched as Draco peacefully slept. Harry's nightmares hadn't come back and for that he was grateful, for a new element had been added to his normal nightmares; Draco rejecting him along with his friends and family blaming him for their deaths.

After a moment Draco woke and smiled at Harry, kissing him. The kiss deepened and Draco rolled on top of Harry, running his hands over his chest as they kissed. Harry's hands roamed Draco's back and tangled themselves in his hair. After a moment Harry flipped them over, biting and kissing his way down Draco's neck as their hips ground together. Draco moaned softly and captured Harry's lips with his own, gently nipping his bottom lip. Harry groaned into his mouth as the kiss deepened. They stopped after a moment, laying next to each other, panting slightly.

"What time is it?" Draco asked.

"A little after one, almost two actually." Harry said. He buried his face in Draco's shoulder again, not wanting to get up.

"I hate the sun. It's too happy." Draco complained. Harry nodded his agreement.


	7. Rumors

**The Damned and the Lonely**

**Chapter Seven**

Sunday afternoon was spent lounging around the flat listening to music and watching the telly. At night they returned to their own beds, but ended up together again due to nightmares. Draco pondered why he felt so calm and at ease around Harry. He was still wary of people, having been abused horribly. But being a Malfoy, or at least an Ex-Malfoy, he could control his emotions and hide them. He no longer flinched when touched, having gotten control of himself within a few days. Harry too had learned to control his reactions, having done so his entire life. Masks had their uses. No one would ever figure out the horrors of the two boys pasts.

"We should probably go to Diagon alley, we got our letters Saturday." Harry suggested. The two boys were curled up on the sofa listening to a CD Monday morning.

"That's probably a good idea. It's still early, so less students will be there today. Plus it's a workday, so not as many adults will be there either." Draco said, more to himself than to Harry. "We should still wear hoods and cloaks." He said.

"And I'll wear some colored contacts and cover up my scar." Harry said. The two boys separated from each other and went to get ready. Fifteen minutes later they were hailing a taxi cab to the Leaky Cauldron. The cab driver looked at them strangely as they asked to be dropped off at what was to him an abandoned store. They quickly slipped into the alley, dark hoods hiding their faces and made their way to Gringotts.

"So, where to?" Harry asked once they were standing in the Alley.

"I need a new wand, my old one is locked away somewhere in the manor." Draco said.

"Ollivanders it is." Harry said, leading them to the small dingy shop. There was already a customer in there, most likely a new first year. They only had to wait a few moments before it was their turn.

"And what may I do for you two gentlemen?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"I need a new wand. My old one was...stolen." Draco said.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy? Pity, you had quite the powerful wand. Holly and Dragon heartstring, twelve and a half inches I do believe. Quite a good wand for dueling. But who is your companion?"

"We would rather no one know we were here, we are in danger." Harry said. "I would like to buy a second wand also."

"Mr. Potter? Oh dear, don't tell me the rumors are true." Mr. Ollivander muttered to himself, backing away from the two slightly.

"What rumors?" Harry asked.

"The ministry is convinced, my dear boy, that you have joined the death eaters. I dare say hanging around with young mister Malfoy would only increase the rumors." He said. Harry was speechless for a moment.

"Relax, it's not true. Draco and I are hiding from the death eaters, but we need to pick up our school supplies."

"You don't need to worry about me, I have been disowned." Draco said.

"Ah, well. May I ask why you are looking for a second wand Mr. Potter?" Ollivander asked.

"Because my wand shares a core with Voldemort's. We can not duel properly as the wands do not want to fight each other." Harry said, noticing Ollivander flinch at Voldemort's name.

"Of course, of course. If I remember correctly, Mr. Potter, there was a rumor of you being a parslmouth. May I ask if there is any truth to this rumor?"

"Yes, it is true. But being able to talk to snakes does not make me evil." Harry said.

"Yes, yes, I have a special wand I would like you to try." Ollivander said, disappearing into the back of his shop for a few moments.

"Ebony, fourteen inches long, containing a ground up basilisk fang along with veins of basilisk and other snake venom. Can only be controlled by a parslmouth, what's more, only the parslmouth it is bonded to." He said, holding out a long, black colored wand to Harry. He took it, feeling the power rush through him. A wave of the wand sent silver and black sparks dancing through the air.

"If the wand is dropped, or stolen, you can call to it in parsltongue and it shall return. What's more, it will spill its venom on the thief's hands. That wand has been in my family's possession since it was first made many thousands of years ago by one of my ancestors...Now, a wand for young Mr. Malfoy." Ollivander said, pulling boxes down from the shelves. After close to an hour Draco finally found a wand suited to him. Thirteen inches, made of mahogany with three dragon heartstrings as a core.

"We would appreciate it, Mr. Ollivander, if you told no one we have been here. We are both in danger and would like to stay hidden until school begins." Harry said as they left.

"That was...odd. We should find a paper, see what other nonsense they've published about you." Draco said. They finished their shopping and headed to the leaky cauldron for an early supper. Afterwards they found a few older papers along with the newest edition of the Prophet. They returned home before Harry read them. One from the end of July caught Harry's attention.

**The Boy-Who-Lived; Friend or Foe?**

A special report by Brooke Smith

_Recently it has come to the attention of the ministry that Harry Potter is missing from his relatives home. Apparently he has been missing since mid-July. Dumbledore has known for slightly over a week, but the ministry was never informed. Dumbledore and his order have been searching for the boy with no luck. I was sent to interview young Potter's relatives, the Dursley's. They were quite reluctant to even allow me in the house, but after a bit answered my questions _

_Apparently, they did not even notice the boy leave. I could not get much more out of them, as they insisted Potter was 'an ungrateful freak' and that they didn't want anymore of 'our kind' bothering them. Obviously these Muggles do not like Wizards. That makes you wonder what Mr. Potter might have done to make them so afraid of wizards?_

_From our findings we have reason to believe Mr. Potter has fallen in with you-know-who. He was believed to have been spotted a few days earlier in the company of none other than Draco Malfoy, son of the suspected Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. The search continues for Mr. Potter, however. Hopefully he is alive and well, ready to continue on the fight against the Dark Lord. But what if he isn't? Has our savior fallen into the dark? Has he joined with you-know-who's supporters? This reporter finds reason to believe._

Harry put the paper down. Draco, who had been reading over his shoulder, wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, his chin resting on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sure your friends don't believe this rubbish. Granger's smart, she won't believe it. And Dumbledore would never believe you've gone over to the dark." Draco said, still holding Harry close.

"Maybe. I don't know about Ron though, he believed the rumors spread in fourth year." Harry said, picking up a more recent paper. After a moment he dropped it. The reporters had gotten to his friends and some other kids from school, asking them to comment on his behavior last year. Hermione and Ron had been among them, telling of his awful temper and how he had drawn away from everyone last year.

"Come sit down." Draco said gently, leading a stunned Harry to the sofa. Draco sat with his back against the armrest, legs spread out along the length of the sofa. Harry sat between his legs, leaning against his chest, Draco's arms still wrapped around him. They sat that way for a few moments, perfectly content.

"That's why I haven't gotten any letters I guess. If Ron and Hermione believe it, all the other students will. What am I going to do Draco? They were all I had left..." Harry said, breaking the silence. Draco tightened his grip on Harry, reassuring him.

"You've got me." Draco said. Harry smiled slightly and turned to face Draco.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Harry said, giving Draco an innocent kiss which soon turned into something not so innocent. After a moment they lay slightly out of breath on the sofa.

"I think I'm just going to sleep." Harry said. They both returned to their separate beds, but for the last time that summer.

Part way through the night Harry was awoken by the sound of whimpering. He quickly got up and ran to Draco's room. Draco was curled up on the bed, hands thrown above his head as if to protect him from an invisible attacker. Harry carefully crawled into the bed next to Draco and shook him gently. His eyes snapped open, laced with fear that soon disappeared. He wrapped his arms around Harry, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Neither of them had anymore nightmares.

In the morning it was business as usual as they found some way to waste away the day. Harry was a little quieter than usual but otherwise seemed perfectly fine. About halfway through the day Draco confronted Harry.

"Harry, don't worry yourself over this. If they can't see through a few stupid rumors, they weren't your true friends. Real friends wouldn't turn on you like they did. So stop brooding and enjoy the rest of your summer." Draco said.

"When did you get so insightful?" Harry asked.

"It's easier for an outsider to see if someone's your true friend." Draco said. "You're too good for them if they'll turn their backs because of a few rumors."

"You know, you're right. Fuck the world if they can't understand. It's time to loose our masks, I have no further need of it." Harry said.

"That's more like it." Draco said, happy at getting Harry out of his bad mood.

"You up to going to Cassie's? I've got some more sketches for her." Harry asked.

"And listen to you and her argue for hours? Sorry, but no." Draco said.

"Oh, but we won't be arguing this time." Harry said. Draco looked confused for a moment before understanding flashed across his face.

"You're getting a tattoo?" He asked. "What are you getting?" He said. Harry pulled out a sketch. It was a large black snake with silver patterns down it's back and brilliant emerald green eyes.

"I'm going to have it wrap up my left arm, the head by my shoulder and the tail at the elbow." Harry said. "You know, I think you'd look good with an earring. Or an eyebrow ring." Harry said. Draco just stared at him indignantly.

"Maybe." Draco said. Soon they were on their way to meet with Cassie. She was ecstatic when Harry finally agreed to get a tattoo and showed her the drawing. She immediately steered Harry into the back and sat him in a chair, quickly setting up her equipment.

"It's going to hurt a little, and it will probably take a few hours." Cassie said. "Take off your shirt." She ordered. Harry did so hesitantly, not too keen on letting her see the scars left from Vernon's abuse. Luckily Cassie didn't say anything about them, instead beginning her work.

After over three hours she finished and wrapped his arm in gauze while instructing him how to keep it looking nice and when he could take the bandage off. Draco decided to get an eyebrow ring, after a few moments of arguing, knowing it was useless against both Harry and Cassie. Afterwards the three went to a restaurant for dinner before returning to their flats.

Harry and Draco stayed up for a while, just talking. When they went to bed they didn't even bother to go to their own rooms, instead sharing Draco's bed. Neither could explain it, but with each other their nightmares didn't come. Maybe it was the feeling of each others arms wrapped around them, reassuring them that they weren't alone anymore. Maybe it was the knowledge that someone was there for them, that someone cared. Neither could really say for sure.


	8. Confrontations

**The Damned and the Lonely**

**Chapter Eight – Confrontations**

_House of Black, August 31st _

Ron sat in his room at number twelve Grimmauld place, pondering the happenings of the last few months. He wondered if he was right about Harry, about him turning to the dark. It seemed the most logical explanation to him, and the easiest way to get out of the shadow of the Great Harry Potter.

That's right, Ron was jealous, jealous of the one and only Boy-Who-Lived. He still remembered first year at Hogwarts, receiving his letter along with a note from the Headmaster. A note asking him and his family to take in Harry Potter, to help him onto the platform, to show him kindness when no one else had. To convince him Slytherins were evil.

He thought it would be great fun, being the best friend of the Wizarding world's savior. That he would finally be set apart from his brothers. That he would get a chance in the spotlight. Sure it was good for sometime, like when he beat McGonagall's giant chess set, when he told his story of being the Mermaids prisoner. But overall, he was just a sidekick. A bumbling fool of a sidekick.

And then, when the report came out about the happenings in the Department of Mysteries, well, that was just the final straw. They had mentioned him a grand total of once. _Harry Potter and a few of his friends, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Neville..._ And that was it. He didn't even get credit for risking his neck to help his supposed friend. No, the whole article rambled on about the great Harry Potter!

Frankly, Ron was sick of being in the shadows. He was sick of being on the receiving end of Harry's horrible temper. He was sick of Harry hogging the spotlight. He was sick of being shoved to the side. He was sick of being the sidekick. He was just plain sick of it all.

And now he had the perfect way to finally steal the spotlight.

With all these rumors circulating, the wizarding world would easily turn on Potter. All he needed to do was turn the others against him. As he had already done, along with the help of a few others. With Potter looked down upon by the world, he would easily be the king of Gryffindor while Harry got a taste of being pushed to the shadows.

And Harry had presented the perfect arguments with his vague letters, horrible temper, unusual powers, and now his disappearance. Many were easy to convince, such as those who didn't know him, Percy, and those who had witnessed his temper flare up. Others were harder to convince, such as the order, the twins, and Hermione. But with Dumbledore's help he pulled it off.

You see, Dumbledore had purposely done many things to gain Harry as his perfect little pawn. He had sent him to the Dursley's where he was sure to get no love. He hadn't pushed for a trial for Black. He had made sure the Weasley's ran into Harry and helped him. And then he showed Harry the kindness and understanding that had always been missing from his life. But his little puppet was beginning to rebel, and that wouldn't do. But with Ron's help, he could turn Harry back to him.

Because of the rumors, the entire school would shun Harry. Dumbledore would show him understanding and compassion, and Harry would once more trust him, look up to him. For a war was upon them, and they couldn't have their biggest weapon rebelling against them.

Hermione meanwhile was quite nervous about the next day, for she would inevitably run into Harry at the train station. Ron had been trying his best to convince her Harry was evil, had gone over to the dark side, but she still was torn. Her common sense told her Harry would never do such a thing, but then again...

She was torn over the situation. She couldn't believe when Dumbledore said he had gone missing. She was even more amazed when Dumbledore informed the order that he might have been spotted with none other than Draco Malfoy. How that one simple fact had turned many against him. How the rumors circulated, turning those who had never met him against him as well. How she wished Harry would write to her. But Mrs. Weasley had forbidden them to write to him, believing that he was dangerous.

That was what puzzled Hermione the most. Mrs. Weasley should have known Harry better than that. But as soon as Dumbledore mentioned the Malfoy's, she was gone. And Dumbledore had said there was reason to believe he had turned, that they would watch him closely once he returned.

But still there was a small group who refused to believe it, no matter what Dumbledore said. The Twins, McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, and surprisingly Professor Snape. Hermione was leaning towards this side, but Ron had become quite controlling ever since she agreed to go out with him. She was beginning to rethink her decisions. But first she would have to see what Harry acted like.

_Harry and Draco's Flat, London, August 31st _

The rest of the summer passed relatively uneventfully for the two boys unless you count Cassie begging Draco to get a tattoo now that Harry had given in. They went to a few more parties, Draco trying to avoid being mauled by the women and laughing at their disappointment when Harry kissed him. Draco took out a subscription to the Daily Prophet to monitor the rumors circling round Harry. Things only seemed to get worse and worse for the poor boy. Neither boy bothered to sleep in separate rooms anymore, instead sharing Draco's bed. They were comforted by each others presence, having little more than each other left in the world.

Soon it was the end of August, the day before they would have to return to school. Draco was sprawled out on the couch as Harry walked out of the bathroom with no shirt drying off his hair. Draco's eyes raked over Harry's chest and the numerous scars there.

"Are all those scars from your uncle?" Draco asked as Harry flopped onto the sofa using Draco like a pillow. Draco ran his hands through Harry's damp hair as Harry relaxed against him.

"No. Most of them are. The ones on my back, chest, and most of the ones on my arms are from various beatings here and there. Some are from Voldemort." Harry said quietly, the last almost a whisper. "What about yours? Are they all from your father?" Harry asked.

"He's not my father, but yes, they are." Draco answered.

"And Vernon is not my Uncle." Harry said. "Can I see?" He asked quietly after a moment. Draco nodded and carefully removed his shirt. Both just stared at each other for a moment, the patchwork of scars covering their bodies. Harry reached out, running gentle hands over the thin white scars lining Draco's arms.

"You haven't cut in a while." He said.

"Not since the time you found me." Draco answered, moving his hands to Harry's chest, tracing a large scar that ran from his left shoulder to his right hip.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"I burned the bacon. Vernon was in a bad mood, still half drunk from the night before. He...he lunged at me with a knife. I jumped out of the way but still got cut." Harry answered.

"How did no one ever notice? You must have had to change in front of your roommates, and before and after quidditch." Draco asked.

"I used concealing charms. Even when I was little, before I knew about magic, I used them, wandlessly and by accident, of course. If my teachers would have found out about the abuse Vernon would have killed me." Harry said.

"But you never covered up the scar Voldemort gave you." Draco said.

"I've tried, but it doesn't work. Probably because it's a curse scar. It must have some innate magic left over from the killing curse." Harry said.

"That's strange. But when is anything about you ever normal?" Draco said, laughing slightly. Harry just rolled his eyes and tackled the blond boy sending them both sprawling to the floor. He began tickling Draco, knowing from experience he was quite ticklish.

"S-stop...Harry...please..." He gasped out between his laughter. After a moment Harry stopped and rolled off him, laying next to him on the floor.

"You're evil." Draco said darkly.

"I know." Harry said, grinning. Draco rolled over and kissed Harry before standing up.

"We should go to bed, big day tomorrow." Draco said unenthusiastically.

"I don't even want to think about it." Harry said, following Draco into his room before crawling next to him in the bed.

"Do we really have to go back? It's so much nicer here, no annual death attempts." Harry said dryly.

"Poor baby." Draco mocked "Yes, we have to go back, it's safer there." Draco said. Harry groaned and hid his face in the hollow between Draco's neck and shoulder. Draco ran his hands across Harry's back as Harry wrapped his arms around Draco.

"I know. Still doesn't make me want to go." Harry said.

"I like it better here too, but it's only a matter of time before we're discovered, and Hogwarts is far safer." Draco said.

"Yes Draco, I know." Harry said, rolling his eyes. Draco silenced him with another kiss, rolling them over so he was on top of Harry.

Harry ran his hands up Draco's back and through his hair as the kiss deepened. Draco ground his hips against Harry's eliciting a slight groan from the boy. Draco's mouth moved to Harry's neck, leaving a trail of small nips and kisses while Harry's hands mapped out Draco's back.

As Draco's mouth moved to one of Harry's nipples Harry bucked his hips, grinding against Draco and pulling a slight moan from the blonde beauty. Draco's lips returned to Harry's as they rolled over again, Harry now on top, copying Draco's earlier actions. Draco's hands slid down Harry's back to grab his arse, pulling the boy closer to him as they continued to grind their hips together.

Once more Draco rolled over to gain dominance, pulling off Harry's pants as Harry returned the favor, both now wearing only boxers. Draco kissed a long trail down Harry's chest until he reached the waistline of Harry's boxers. He looked up to Harry to see if he was ready before slipping the offending garment off his slim hips.

Draco swirled his tongue around Harry's head, teasing him for a moment before taking his whole length into his mouth, gaining a sharp gasp from Harry. Draco continued to tease him with his tongue, punctuating it with long licks and sharp flicks to his most sensitive spots. Harry's hips bucked again as Draco began moving his mouth up and down Harry's length.

"Faster..." Harry pleaded, mumbling incoherent things as Draco complied. Harry had a death grip on the sheets, his knuckles white. With each moan Draco's own arousal grew, and he reached down to stroke himself. Finally with a sharp cry Harry came into Draco's mouth, Draco following not to long after, collapsing onto the prone boy, using his stomach as a pillow. After a moment Draco moved back up to Harry's lips, kissing him deeply. Finally they curled up in each others arms and fell asleep.

They woke a little after eight the next morning. After a long time getting dressed and a bit of last minute packing they were ready. They headed out of the building to the taxi waiting to take them to Kings Cross.

Harry was wearing tight black pants with a few random zippers up the legs. He had a t-shirt with white word reading 'It's not true that life is one damn thing after another. It's one damn thing over and over.' along with the spiked necklace he wore to the last party. He was wearing clear contacts and his hair was down, just reaching to his shoulders, clearly showing his lightening bolt scar as he no longer had bangs. A silver hoop adorned his lower lip and a barbell stud was in his eyebrow, while a plain ball stud was in his ear.

Draco had opted for tight leather pants with two chains on the left side. For a shirt he had a loose, silky long sleeved shirt in Slytherin green. He had a wide leather band around his neck with metal star shaped studs in a line around it. His hair was also down, falling softly to his jaw. He also had applied black eyeliner. In his eyebrow was a small silver hoop. Both boys were wearing black army boots and black trench coats along with black nail polish. They wanted to make a lasting impression.

They timed their arrival at the platform for ten minutes before eleven. Most everyone would be on the platform, all there to witness the new Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. And what a sight they made. They piled their trunks onto a trolley along with Hedwig and made their way to the barrier that lead to platform 9¾.

Meanwhile on the platform the Weasley's were grouped together saying their good-byes. Fred and George were returning to school at Molly's insistence now that Umbridge was gone. She just couldn't stand her son's not having graduated. Hermione was looking around for any sign of Harry, but had seen neither hide nor hair of him.

Then two figures appeared through the archway to the muggle world. Both were dressed in mostly black and had black trench coats. They both had rings in their eyebrows and one had a lip ring. While one was blonde the other had raven colored hair to his shoulders, along with bright green eyes, eyes Hermione had only seen on one other person.

"_HARRY?"_

Hearing his name shouted through the crowd Harry turned to find a gaggle of red-heads along with one distinct bushy haired girl. Harry had the thought that, if she still had her large front teeth, Granger looked a bit like a deranged beaver. A deranged beaver that was heading straight for him, closely followed by a tall redhead who stopped her before she could throw herself at him.

Hermione's shout had also drawn the attention of most the rest of the crowd, many of them fixing the two teens with disapproving glares before ignoring them again, obviously having heard the rumors.

"Harry? W-what happened? What are you wearing? Where have you been? And what the hell are you doing with Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Never thought I'd hear a swear coming from you." Harry said, raising an eyebrow, causing the metal stud to glint in the sunlight.

"What happened this summer?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Haven't you been reading the papers?" Harry said in fake shock. "Supposedly I've joined with the man who murdered my parents and now everyone hates me. I seem to remember a quote, something about my _dreadful_ temper, supposedly a quote straight from the two of you." He said in a bemused sort of way.

"I'm s-" Hermione started but was cut off.

"Come, 'Mione. Leave the _traitor_ to his new friends." Ron said coldly, pulling Hermione away.

"Whatever Weasley." Harry sneered. "He's been a lot more loyal than you." Harry said, walking toward the train, Draco following. After scaring out a few first years they settled down in the last compartment on the train.

"You alright?" Draco asked softly once the train started moving. He moved to sit beside Harry, gently squeezing his hand in a reassuring way.

"I should have known it was Ron." Harry said. "But now I think I've driven Hermione away." He said. Draco just wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders in a sort-of half-embrace.

About halfway up the train Ron was keeping Hermione under a tight watch. For the most part she ignored him, staring out the window, trying to make sense of her swirling thoughts.

Harry had changed. That much was apparent. And he had been with Malfoy. Was it true that he joined the death eaters? But then why did they come alone? And why were they dressed like Goths? Malfoy had also been oddly quiet, not throwing a single insult. She knew one thing for sure; she wouldn't get any answers when Ron was around. She'd have to find some time alone with Harry.

Back in the end compartment the mood had lifted slightly. They were discussing meaningless things, like classes and O.W.L.'s. But once more the mood turned slightly more serious.

"What do we do at Hogwarts? We won't be able to see each other often." Harry asked. "Not to mention you could be in danger from the Death Eater's children."

"I'm sure Severus and Dumbledore have worked something out." Draco said. "And we have potions together, along with DADA. They always put Slytherin and Gryffindor together." Draco said.

"Oh joy, I can blow us both up with my horrid potion making." Harry said unenthusiastically.

"Hey, you did good enough to get into potions, though I'm still trying to figure out how." Draco said, earning a glare from Harry. "If it's any consolation, I can be your partner and make sure we don't get blown up." Harry just rolled his eyes.

"What about nightmares?" Harry asked. He was positive they would come back once he and Draco were separated.

"We'll think of something. Right now we should change into our robes, we're almost there." Draco said. Both pulled on their outer robes but left the rest of the uniform off. The train soon stopped and they got off, catching the last carriage to the school.

"A-are those Thestrals?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

"You see them?" Harry asked. Last year he hadn't been able to. "You can see them because you've seen death."

"I remember. W-when I was locked in Voldemort's dungeons plenty of people were killed in front of me." Draco said quietly. Harry pulled him into a comforting hug before the carriage stopped and they hopped out and made their way to the school. They split ways, Harry going to sit at the Gryffindor table while Draco sat at the deserted end of the Slytherin table.

Things went fairly smooth during the Sorting, but once the feast started up Ron decided to do something about Harry. Already most of the Gryffindors had avoided him, glared at him, believed the rumors about him.

"I'm surprised you're brave enough to show your face around here, you traitor." Ron said.

"Well I really have no choice, now do I?" He said.

"Why don't you go sit with your snake friends. Go have a great time talking about your _master_. You're not welcome here, Death eater." Ron sneered.

_Calm down, he's just trying to bait you. Ignore him, he's not worth it. Ignore him, ignore him..._ Harry repeated in his mind, trying to keep from losing his temper.

"So how many Muggles did you kill this summer?" Ron whispered to him.

"THAT'S IT!" Harry shouted, slamming his fist down on the table. He stood up and strode purposely across the hall to the Slytherin table where Draco was sitting all alone at the and closest to the doors. He sat right across from him, back to the Gryffindors, and began eating.

"What was that about?" Draco asked.

"Ron decided to make some smart ass comments. Had to get out of there before I lost my temper and hexed him to hell and back." He said.

Up at the head table many thoughts were running through the professors heads. McGonagall blanched slightly when Harry sat with Malfoy, wondering if the rumors had been true. Snape smirked inwardly at the boys actions. Dumbledore was worried. What if it was true? But no, Severus had come to him asking a favor for Draco, who, if he recalled, had been disowned. But he could still mess up his plans...

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would come with me." Snape said as he came up to the two boys after the feast.

"Sir?" Draco asked as they followed him along a corridor on the first floor. "It's alright, I trust Harry." He said when Snape seemed reluctant to indulge any information.

"Because of...certain events over the summer, I no longer believe it is safe for you to reside in the Slytherin dungeons. I spoke to the headmaster and he has agreed with me."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"You will have your own set of rooms for this year, and most likely next. Here we are. You need to set a password." Snape said. "I suggest you not linger too long Potter, it is almost curfew." Snape said before sweeping off.

The two boys were left standing in front of a portrait showing a scene at sunset. There were two old, dead trees, one on either side of the picture, their gnarled branches intertwining with each other in the center to create a morbid sort of canopy. Underneath the trees was a small figure, a beautiful woman no older than twenty in a slightly tattered black dress. Her hair was blacker than even the dress and her eyes were a deep violet color. She had a sad air about her. The sky was painted in all different shades of orange, red, and even a little pink and towards to top, purple.

"That solves our nightmare problem." Draco mused. "Now for a password...I know! Nephilim." Draco said. Harry arched an eyebrow but said nothing as Draco ushered him inside.

The first room they entered was a medium-sized sitting room with green walls, black leather sofas and a mahogany coffee table. There was also a mahogany door which lead to a bedroom. The walls were painted a navy blue and the wardrobe was also made of mahogany. There was an insanely large four poster bed with black hangings and black linens. Another mahogany door led into a luxurious bathroom made of black and gray marble with silver fixtures. There was a large bathtub sunk into the floor complete with jets and a shower big enough to fit three full-grown men.

"I'm guessing you're staying?" Draco said, though Harry knew it was more him asking Harry to stay.

"Of course. I'll have Dobby bring some of my stuff here." Harry said before calling the house elf. He immediately returned with things Harry would need for the next day, clothing and some of his prized possessions, namely his photo album, invisibility cloak, firebolt, and his bundle of letters from Sirius. He left some of his things in the tower incase he wasn't allowed to be with Draco, so it would look like he still lived in the tower. Both boys stripped down to their boxers and dove into the large bed laughing.

"Nice rooms." Harry said.

"You're welcome anytime. Think of what fun we can have in that bathroom." Draco said, waggling his eyebrows at Harry. Harry just rolled his eyes, so Draco kissed him. They fell asleep soon, Harry spooning Draco, his warm chest pressed to Draco's back, arms wound around his waist.


	9. Thrown into Banality

**The Damned and the Lonely**

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning Harry and Draco didn't want to leave the warm comfort of the bed. If the opening feast was anything to go by, this may be their hardest year yet. After several minutes of lying around Harry finally dragged himself – and Draco – out of bed. They arrived at the great hall without incident and Harry sat at the Gryffindor table in order to get his schedule. He sat in a nearly empty area. If they wanted to sit by him, they would, if not, he didn't really care. After a moment Hermione arrived alone. After looking around nervously for a bit she went to sit across from Harry.

"Harry, I wanted to know if...well, if the rumors are true? And why are you hanging out with Malfoy? Where did you disappear to this summer? Why are you dressed like that?" She asked, pointing out the spiked necklace he still wore. Harry almost smiled. He knew Hermione would want to find out first hand. Slowly he rolled up his left sleeve and held his arm out to Hermione.

"Answer your question?" He said. Hermione couldn't contain herself and moved to hug him from across the table, but he pulled back.

"Harry?" She asked, concerned. Harry was mentally berating himself. He hadn't acted like this since he was ten, but the horrible beatings had made him mistrust people again.

"Sorry, it's just..." he started. Hermione was studying his arm and the large scar left there from a beating. He just knew she was putting it all together, figuring it out. He could almost see the wheels turning.

"No...they couldn't, they wouldn't..." she whispered to herself, eyes going wide. "Harry, did...did your relatives abuse you? Well, more than the malnourishment and chores?" She asked quietly. Harry was by now cursing himself. He knew Hermione was smart, that she would figure it out with enough clues. Damn. Not looking at her, he nodded.

"Oh, Harry. That's why you disappeared, isn't it? Why didn't you go to headquarters, or the burrow?" She asked.

"Because I asked Dumbledore if I could, explained it, and all he said was 'I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle.' Please Hermione, don't tell anyone. I can stand the rumors, the hatred, but I can't deal with the pity." He said.

"Of course, I'll -"

"Hermione! What are you doing!" Ron said, coming up to his girlfriend and almost pulling her out of her seat. "You'll stay away from her if you know what's good for you." Ron said to Harry, narrowing his eyes.

"Ron!" Hermione berated. "How can you say that, act like that? It's Harry, he's been your friend for five years, and you all of a sudden turn on him because of a few rumors!" She scolded.

"It's not just a few rumors, 'Mione! It's the cold, hard truth. All the evidence is there, right in front of you! He turned on us! Don't believe a word he says, it's all lies."

"If he truly turned on us, why did he bother to come back to school? Why hasn't he cursed us all to oblivion yet? Why? I'll tell you why! You were sucked in by a bunch of lies and half-truths!" Hermione ranted.

"Obviously he's waiting for some evil plan to be put into action! He must have cursed you 'Mione, to make you believe he's innocent." Ron practically shouted.

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall interrupted, passing them their schedules.

"Nothing, Professor. We were just leaving." Hermione said before Ron could even think of a response. She pulled Ron away, sending a look that clearly stated 'I'm sorry' back to Harry.

"I am sorry about the time you are having, Mr. Potter, and I'll let you know I do not believe the rumors one bit. If you ever need to talk, my office is always open." McGonagall said before moving the rest of the table. Harry was slightly glad, remembering how McGonagall had promised to make sure he would be an auror last year. He just hoped the other teachers weren't easily swayed by the rumors.

Harry soon exited the hall, Draco following to catch up to him. Luckily Dumbledore had continued to stubbornly put the Slytherins and Gryffindors together for most classes. Harry and Draco headed for their first class together, Double Potions.

"Double potions first thing Monday morning? Are they trying to kill me?" Harry groaned.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Draco said, slinging an arm over his shoulder.

"You're a Slytherin, not to mention his godson, of course it's not bad for you. Incase you haven't noticed Snape has tried his hardest to infuriate, insult, and belittle me every last class, without fail."

"Yes, but now it's different." Draco said.

"Yeah? How so?" Harry asked.

"Now you're with me. Though locking me in the closet on the day he visited might not have been the best thing to do." Draco added as an afterthought. Harry just groaned again as they entered the potions classroom. Draco pulled him to the desk all they way at the back of the classroom on the far right – what was usually the Slytherin side. No one ever sat there as Slytherins usually tended to want to sit near the front.

The rest of the class slowly filed in. As it was a N.E.W.T. class they had combined all four houses due to the small number that qualified. From Slytherin there was Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Alexandria Moon, and Millicent Bulstrode as well as Draco. Susan Bones was the only Hufflepuff. From Ravenclaw there was Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst. Hermione was the only other Gryffindor, of which Harry was thankful. She sat at the back desk on what was usually the Gryffindor side, just across the aisle from Harry.

"Hermione." Harry tried to get her attention.

"Yes?"

"If you want we could talk sometime tonight. Would you mind letting Hermione in your rooms to talk, Draco?" He asked. Draco eyed her suspiciously. "She's not like Weasley. Too smart to believe the rumors." Harry added.

"Okay. There's a painting of two dead trees at sunset with a sad woman underneath them on the right wing of the first floor, not too far from the dungeons. Come there at eight." Draco said.

"You have your own rooms?" She asked, surprised.

"We'll explain it tonight. Don't tell Ron where you're going." Harry said just as Snape swept in.

"As all of you know, this is N.E.W.T. level potions, and you are the best this school has to offer. Frankly I'm not impressed. We will be working with more difficult and dangerous potions this year, and any fooling around will result in immediate expulsion from my classroom. Understood? Today we are working on a potion that requires two people to be properly brewed. I suggest you get in pairs before I choose them for you." Snape said. Instantly there was a flurry of motion.

Blaise Zambini paired with Theodore Nott, as did Alexandria Moon and Millicent Bulstrode. Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst, the two Ravenclaws paired together leaving Hermione with Susan Bones, not that either of them complained. Susan Bones was more or less the Hermione of Hufflepuff. Snape waved his wand at the board and instructions appeared as well as a list of ingredients. Draco went to gather the ingredients while Harry got the necessary equipment.

Harry quickly found Draco was almost as much a perfectionist at potions as Snape himself, insisting things be done a certain way. Harry gladly let Draco boss him around if it mean he might actually get a passing grade. He was still amazed that he had actually managed an 'O' in potions.

The potion they were making required precise timing, so all the ingredients were prepared before hand. Through the lesson Draco issued a steady stream of instructions to Harry. He found potion brewing wasn't so hard once he actually concentrated on it instead of Ron's rambling. They actually got through class without a single explosion now that Neville was gone.

At the end of class Snape had them test their potions, which were a healing potion that specifically treated cuts and bleeding. Draco gulped when told to cut himself and then drink the potion, not wanting to get back into the habit of cutting. For a moment he sat staring at the knife before turning pleadingly to Harry.

"Could you test it?" He asked. "I don't want to get back in the habit. I'm afraid if I do it now I'll try again later." He whispered to Harry. Harry took the knife from him and slashed his arm instead. He gulped the potion, watching amazed as his skin almost instantly knitted itself back together.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. It appears that you can do something right, Potter. Although it is probably due more to Mr. Malfoy's brilliance with potions than anything you might have contributed. Five points to both Slytherin and Gryffindor." Most of the class was speechless. Snape had just awarded points to not only Gryffindor, but Harry Potter himself. Snape ignored the dumbstruck looks and instructed the class to bottle up the potion to be brought to Madame Pomfrey.

Next they headed to Defense against the Dark Arts class, which, once again, they had together. In fact, since the classes were now smaller, Gryffindor shared all classes with Slytherin except Herbology and Charms, the former of which they had with the Hufflepuffs and the latter with the Ravenclaws. They headed straight to the class in order to avoid any hallway conflicts.

"Moony?" Harry exclaimed as they entered the classroom to find none other than Remus Lupin himself. He remembered now that he hadn't seen the new DADA Professor at the feast.

"I'm afraid it's Professor Lupin again. And just when I started to get you to call me by my name." He said jokingly. Harry rushed up to the front and hugged the man he saw as a second Godfather.

"Why didn't you tell me you were teaching again? Why weren't you at the feast?" He asked.

"I was recovering from my transformation so I couldn't make it to the feast." He said quietly. "And I didn't tell you because Albus said it would be dangerous to owl you since we had no idea where you were. Don't go scaring me like that again mister!" He said. Draco looked on in slight puzzlement. He hadn't known Harry had been so close to the werewolf.

"Excuse me, Professor, but I would like to apologize for the way I treated you in third year. I'm not the person I once was, and Harry and I have become friends over the summer." Draco said. Harry was beaming at him, glad he could put his past behind him.

"Mr. Malfoy. Apology accepted. So the rumor about you associating with the Malfoys was true?" Remus asked, confused.

"Not entirely. I lived with Draco, who had escaped Voldemort, this summer. We went to London, to hide from both Dumbledore and Voldemort." Harry said.

"Why were you hiding from Dumbledore?" Remus asked. Harry sighed. Before he could answer Hermione and Ron entered, the latter glaring at Harry.

"How about we talk about this tonight? You can come to my office, say around eight?" Remus offered. Harry nodded.

"Can Hermione come too? I promised to talk to her also..." Harry said.

"Of course. Go take a seat." Remus said. Draco and Harry sat together again, once more in the back of the classroom. Hermione was sitting with Ron all the way up front, and people had avoided sitting any closer to Harry and Draco than they needed, resulting in the desks to either side being empty while the front of the room was packed.

"Good morning class, I'm sure you remember me from your third year, Professor Lupin. This term we will be focusing on curses, hexes, and jinxes, both light and dark, though the dark will be used far less often. You will learn both how to cast and deflect many different spells. We will also be working on dueling this year. It will be much like the DA of last year, to those of you who were part of it." Remus said, grinning at Harry.

"Huh?" Draco said.

"The club you helped Umbridge break up last year." Harry said darkly.

"Oh...sorry." Draco offered. Harry waved his hand in dismissal.

"It's in the past. I already forgave you for being a prat." He said, pulling out some parchment and a quill. He started to write a note to Hermione telling her to come to Professor Lupin's office instead of Draco's rooms as Professor Lupin explained a few curses.

"Okay now, who can demonstrate a few curses? I just want to see how far certain people are." Professor Lupin said about halfway through class. He charmed the floor to be a thick cushion and banished the desks to the wall before calling up Lavender and Parvati. The two proceeded to toss curses back and forth until neither could think of one they hadn't tried. Remus continued to call up pairs, each going through every last curse they could think of, often times the demonstration turning into a small duel. At last he called Draco and Harry up front.

"Ready to give them something to talk about?" Draco said, smirking.

"Of course, luv." Harry said. Over the summer Harry had bought a few extra books on curses, wanting to be ready when Voldemort inevitably tried to kill him again.

The two stood in the center of the room, waiting for the signal. Remus nodded and they simultaneously uttered their curses, Harry sticking with good old _expelliarmus_ and Draco trying out _impedimenta_. Both dodged the spells and continued their mock-duel for several minutes, the curses steadily increasing in difficulty.

"Enough!" Remus shouted as a column of flame narrowly missed scorching Draco. "Obviously you two have done your fair share of research, but I did not mean for this to become an all out duel. That will come later. Class is dismissed."

"Okay Moony! See you tonight!" He said, dashing out the door. As he passed by Hermione he placed the note in her hand. She was slightly startled but grasped the note without looking at him.

Harry and Draco headed towards the great hall for lunch, taking the lesser used corridors to avoid the crowds. Harry didn't even bother to try and sit at the Gryffindor table, instead flopping down next to Draco. He grabbed a roll and picked at it, ripping off small pieces before popping them in his mouth. After finishing he grabbed a second roll.

"Is that all you plan on eating?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

"Eat some real food." Draco said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because you're still underweight. It's not healthy."

"Draco, if I ate only McDonalds food for a year I'd still be underweight. I never got much food as a kid, and it affected my growth." Harry said.

"I'm sure you can still gain weight. You weigh less than a first year I'm positive." Draco said.

"Since when did you become all protective?" Harry asked, giving in and reaching for a chicken leg and eating it slowly.

"Since I started to care about you. Malfoy's are quite possessive." Draco answered. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You coming to talk to Moony and Hermione tonight?" He asked.

"Moony?" Draco said.

"Professor Lupin." Harry explained.

"Why do you call him Moony?"

"It was his nickname when he was in school. My father and godfather were best friends with him along with another. When they found out he was a werewolf, they became animagus in order to keep him company. My godfather, Sirius, was a grim-like dog called Padfoot and my father was a stag called Prongs. The fourth was Peter Pettigrew, who was a rat named Wormtail and the reason my parents are dead." Harry explained.

"Oh." Was all Draco said.

"What's after lunch?" Harry asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Care of Magical Creatures." Draco answered.

"Same." Harry said once he pulled out his schedule.

"Speaking of which, we best be going." Draco said, hauling Harry to his feet. Once they reached Hagrid's hut along with the rest of the class, they found not a monster but Fawkes the phoenix.

"Now, this 'ere is Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes. Gather 'round, he ain't shy. Phoenix's are mighty magical critters. Their tears 'ave powerful healin' properties and their feathers is used in wand makin' and some potions. They're capable of carryin' 'eavy loads and can disappear, instantly reappearin' somewhere else." Hagrid lectured.

The rest of the day passed fairly swiftly and without major confrontations. After CoMC Harry had Charms while Draco went to Herbology. Ron threw a few insults at Harry and Flitwick seemed slightly nervous around him, but other than that it was uneventful.

They had a little time after dinner before they were to meet with Remus and Hermione, so they retreated to Draco's rooms. Draco was lying on his sofa with Harry half on top of him, head resting on his chest. Draco ran his hands through the mass of raven hair, perfectly content.

"You okay?" Draco asked after a period of comfortable silence.

"Why do you ask?" Harry asked.

"Your quiet. Something seems to be bothering you." Draco said. Harry sighed.

"Life is bothering me. Ron and all the rumors going around. All the glares and nasty looks I've been getting. And now I've got to tell Remus and Hermione about the abuse." Harry said. Draco gave him a quick kiss before sitting up.

"Don't worry, it will all blow over eventually. Right now we should get going."

"Alright." Harry said, untangling his limbs from Draco's. After a short walk they were entering Remus' office to find Hermione already there.

"Hey Remus, Hermione." Harry greeted them. Hermione gave Draco an odd look but didn't say anything.

"Might as well get this over with." Harry said with a sigh.

"First of all, the Dursleys are abusive. Hermione figured it out already. When I was little, two or three, they were cautious, thinking someone would come and check up on me. Every once in a while I would get a slap on the hand, or no food, or locked in my cupboard. After a few years they figured no one was coming, and they were right. It got worse. The chores were piled on, the food steadily decreased, and I spent more and more time locked in the cupboard." Harry sighed again and Draco put an arm around his shoulders.

"Then I started getting kicked and punched more often. Vernon was always careful to not leave bruises on my face or hands so my teachers wouldn't find out. When I got my Hogwarts letter it stopped. They were afraid that they were being watched as my letter was addressed to my cupboard. I was rarely hit at all during summer holidays, until this year. Vernon started drinking. It got worse. He had no inhibitions, no limits. He even started beating my aunt. Dudley would sometimes join in."

Harry moved Draco's arm and removed his shirt, bearing his scars to the two in front of him. Hermione gasped and a few tears slipped down her cheeks. While his shirt was still off, he showed them his left arm. No Dark Mark, just his snake tattoo.

"No Dark Mark, not that you believed it. I was out walking around Surrey the day before I disappeared, and I found Draco unconscious in an alley, having just escaped the Death Eaters thanks to Professor Snape. I couldn't just leave him there as he was seriously injured and covered in blood, so I took him in and wrote a letter to Snape, knowing he would probably help Draco. I was home alone that day, and thought I would be alone until at least the next afternoon. But Vernon came home drunk and Draco found out about the abuse. He hurt me pretty badly, but Snape healed me. He said we couldn't stay at his house and suggested going to Muggle London instead." Harry explained quietly.

"Is that where you got the tattoo and piercings?" Remus asked.

"Yes. I was sick of being the worlds poster boy, and we made a few muggle friends whose style kinda rubbed off on us. Draco decided to change his look too now that he no longer had to conform to the epitome of all things Malfoy. I would have gone to the Burrow or Headquarters, but I had already asked Dumbledore, even explained what was happening. He refused. I'm almost positive he would have forced me back to Privet Drive if he found me, so I didn't contact anyone. And then I found out about the rumors and didn't know who to trust."

"What's there between you and Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Umm...please don't freak out, but he's my boyfriend. I'm gay." Harry said, looking down. Draco grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Hermione seemed shocked.

"Never thought I'd see the day Hermione Granger was speechless." Draco said, effectively knocking her out of her stupor.

"That's great Harry!" She said finally.

"You're not freaked out?" Harry asked.

"Not at all. The thing you need the most is love, Harry. I'm not too sure about Malfoy, but you spent the summer with him. I'm sure we can come to be friends. If you stop calling me mudblood, that is." She said, directing the last part to Draco.

"Please don't call me Malfoy. I've been disowned." Draco said.

"Very well, Draco."

"Remus?" Harry asked.

"I couldn't be happier for you Harry." Remus said. Harry smiled at their easy acceptance, something he hadn't done in the past few days.


	10. Conversations and Confrontations

**The Damned and the Lonely**

**Chapter Ten**

The next morning Harry once again ignored the Gryffindor table, instead siting alone with Draco at the deserted end of the Slytherin table. But they weren't alone for long. A boy with medium length brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and slightly feminine features walked up to them, sitting across from Draco. Harry vaguely recognized him as Blaise Zabini.

"You've been disowned." He said.

"So?" Draco said.

"You refused the Dark Mark yet you lived. How?" Blaise asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"You are not the only one who doesn't wish to follow in their parents footsteps." Blaise answered. Draco scowled at the boy in front of him. Draco didn't answer.

"Did he help you?" Blaise asked, indicating Harry.

"I do have a name you know, and ears." Harry answered. "And no it wasn't me."

"Then why are you two suddenly best friends?" Blaise asked.

"Why do you care?" Harry asked, raising one eyebrow and causing the small jewel hanging off his eyebrow ring to glint in the light, catching Blaise's attention.

"Didn't think you were the type for piercings, Potter."

"You're just noticing this now? Are you blind?" Harry asked, pointing out his lip ring also. "Sorry to say, but the Harry Potter you knew last year was just an act. I'm beginning to wish I would have listened to the hat and let it put me in Slytherin."

"Obviously since you're hanging around Malfoy the rumors are false." Blaise said.

"No shit Sherlock." Harry answered.

"Sherlock?" Blaise said, confused.

"Purebloods." Harry muttered, earning himself a punch in the arm from Draco.

"Hey! I'm a pureblood." He said indignantly.

"Yes, and you're ignorant of all things Muggle just like most other Slytherins. I don't even know why I try." Harry said, sighing and rolling his eyes. "If you really need to know, Sherlock is a famous detective from muggle stories. I was merely stating that you were pointing out the obvious." Harry explained as if he was talking to a three year old.

"Whatever." Draco muttered.

"Why then?" Blaise asked.

"Why what?" Draco asked, irritated.

"Why are you two suddenly best friends?" Blaise asked.

"Why do you care?" Draco asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Blaise asked.

"Why should we trust you?" Draco said.

"Why shouldn't you?" Blaise countered.

"Why don't you two shut up?" Harry snapped. Blaise shrugged and returned to his seat with the other sixth year Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to have become Pansy's bodyguards now that Draco was no longer the Prince of Slytherin.

"Shit, I have Herbology first." Harry said after a moment.

"Don't like Herbology?" Draco asked.

"No, I don't like the Gryffindorks and the Hufflepuffs. They probably think I'm trying to kill them again. And I just know Ron is going to try something, while I'm alone." Harry answered.

"What's after that?"

"Transfiguration." Harry answered.

"Yay." Draco deadpanned.

"We have a free period after lunch."

"But there's Astronomy tonight."

"What a fun day of classes." Harry said sarcastically. "I should probably go to the tower tonight." Harry added.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"People will wonder why I haven't been there. They'll get even more suspicious of me." Harry said. "Plus I need the rest of my clothes. I want to keep my invisibility cloak, map, photo album, and firebolt in your rooms though. I don't trust my dorm mates around them, especially the way Ron's been acting lately."

"Okay. Don't forget you're welcome in my rooms anytime." Draco said.

"Of course. I should head for Herbology. See you in Transfigurations." Harry said, standing up and leaving the hall slightly before the rest of the students. When he reached the greenhouses he found Neville chatting with Professor Sprout about something plant related. He stood off in a corner waiting for class to begin.

"Alright everyone. Today we'll be working with Devil's snare. Can anyone tell me the properties of this plant?" Professor Sprout said. As expected Hermione's hand shot up as well as Neville's and a few Hufflepuffs. Harry raised his hand also, remembering the events of his first year.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom."

"The Devil's snare is a large vine-like plant. It likes dark, damp places and hates warmth and light. Devil's Snare will wrap its vines tightly around whatever it touches and eat it. The best way to repel Devil's Snare is with fire but sometimes Lumos will work." Neville recited.

"Very good Mr. Longbottom, five points to Gryffindor. Now, the plants we have are fairly small for Devil's Snare, but for safety you'll be working in groups of three. Please pair up now." To Harry's surprise Hermione instantly came over to him. Ron paired with Seamus and Dean rather than risk being around Harry. Neville became the third member of Harry's group.

"Hullo Neville." Harry said.

"H-hi Harry." Neville said slightly nervously.

"You don't believe the rumors, do you Neville?" Hermione asked, worried.

"I-I'm not sure." He answered. Harry sighed and rolled up his left sleeve.

"Look, no mark." Harry said.

"What's that?" Neville asked, pointing to a small bit of Harry's tattoo that was showing. He rolled up his sleeve further to show him most of the snake.

"A tattoo. A normal, Muggle tattoo. My friend Cassie, a muggle, did it."

"Cassie?" Hermione asked.

"A friend I made over the summer, I believe I mentioned her last night. Her, Callista and Robyn were constantly dragging me to parties and Cassie was always bugging me to get a tattoo, so I finally did. She works at a tattoo parlor." Harry explained.

"Why haven't you been in the dorms Harry?" Neville asked.

"Because Ron's been acting like a jerk." Harry answered.

"Ron's been saying it's because you were at Death Eater meetings." Neville said.

"Look, I don't know what everyone's problem is, but I'm not a fucking Death Eater. No way in hell would I ever join with that thing that killed my parents." Harry said.

"People are just scared. They thought Voldemort was gone for good, but now he's back. They're suspicious of anyone, and you have a lot of power." Hermione said.

"We better get started on replanting this." Harry said. "Any suggestions Neville? We all know you're the best at this kind of thing."

"You and I will hold the vines while Hermione replants the roots. First we should get the pot ready so we won't have to hold it long." Neville said easily, being quite a bit more confident in Herbology class than others. They got the necessary things and the two boys gathered together the vines in their hands. Quickly they lifted it up and Hermione guided the roots into the new pot, tossing a layer of dirt over them.

"A little help here?" Harry said. One of the vines had wrapped up his arm and around his neck.

"_Inflamare._" Hermione said calmly, setting the vine on fire and successfully freeing Harry.

"Thanks. At least this time you didn't panic." Harry teased, causing Hermione to blush slightly.

"Alright class, time to clean up! Class is almost over, you may leave when your areas are clean." Professor sprout instructed. Harry quickly cleaned up and left alone. Halfway up to the castle he was stopped by a shout. He turned to find Ron flanked by Seamus and Dean, all with their wands out.

"I thought I told you to leave my girlfriend alone Potter." Ron spat.

"If I recall correctly, she came to me willingly. She, unlike some, actually has a brain." Harry replied.

"If I catch you with her again I'll-"

"You'll what Ron? Curse me? Oh, wow, I'm so scared. I've lived through far worse than anything you could do to me, so don't even try intimidating me." Harry retorted. Ron's response was a curse which Harry blocked with _protego_.

"Ron, no! Stop! It's Harry, Ron, he's not a Death Eater! How could you turn on him like that?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not the one who turned, 'Mione, he is. Stay out of this." Ron said. "Fine then. If you say you're so innocent, why the sudden friendship with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"He changed, and he's not a Death Eater."

"So you put five years of fighting and taunting behind you because he _changed_?" Ron asked incredulously.

"He apologized for that." Harry said.

"Oh, he _apologized_! Well that just makes everything better, doesn't it? Maybe we should let Malfoy Sr. out of Azkaban because he _apologized_! Because that just erases everything doesn't it!" Ron ranted.

"I really don't care what you think, Weasley. It was my decision. No one else has to forgive him if they don't want to."

"Yes, because we all know how well your decisions always turn out. Dragging us all to our deaths at the end of the year. Wasn't it your _decision_ that got Cedric and Sirius killed?" Instantly Hermione knew he had gone too far. A cold glint took over Harry's eyes and he stood stiffly, as if willing himself not to lunge at him.

"Perhaps I did get them killed, Weasel." Ron flinched slightly at the cold tone Harry spat his name in. "Perhaps my decisions aren't always the best. Maybe I should have sat around and let Voldemort get the Sorcerers stone in first year, instead of delaying his return another year. Perhaps I should have stayed away and let _your own sister_ be killed by Riddle. Would you have liked that, Weasley? Maybe I should have let Sirius kill Peter with you there in the room, leave you alone in that shack with a broken leg and no way back." By now Harry was nearly shaking with suppressed rage.

"Well, I'll make sure I sit around on my arse and do nothing when Voldemort gets a hold of you. Because we all know how _horrible_ my decisions are." Harry spat. Ron had had enough and hurled a curse at Harry. He dodged it, shouted the disarming curse and stalked up to the castle after handing Ron's wand to Hermione. He met with Draco in the hall outside the classroom. Draco pressed a kiss to his lips as he approached, calming Harry down slightly.

"Did the Weasel try anything?" He asked.

"Why do you ask?" Harry said.

"Because anger was practically pouring off you when you came around the corner."

"He cornered me after class and said some things he shouldn't have. Don't worry, I'm fine, though I think I managed to scare a little sense into him. Let's just go to class." Harry said, already calming down. Ron and Hermione entered after a few minutes and Draco charmed Ron's hair hot pink

"Nice." Harry complemented. Hermione was the first to catch sight of his hair and looked to the back of the classroom. Harry smirked at her and motioned to Draco causing Hermione to smile.

"Trying out a new look, Weasley?" Draco said out loud, drawing everyone's attention to his hair and causing most of the class to laugh. Ron looked around wildly before Hermione conjured him a small mirror. He turned bright red, clashing horribly with his pink hair.

"You, you-" Ron started.

"Is there a problem here Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked, entering the room.

"Yeah! That git back there charmed my hair pink!" Ron shouted.

"Language, Mr. Weasley. Is there any proof?" She asked.

"Yes, my hair is pink! I think that's damn good proof!" He shouted.

"No need to shout. I'm afraid it can't be proved that Mr. Malfoy was the cause of this." McGonagall said. Harry swore she was amused by the entire thing.

"What! Yes it can, who else would do it?"

"I'm afraid if you don't lower your voice I will have to take points, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said, moving to the front of the classroom. Hermione charmed his hair back.

"Thank you Miss Granger." McGonagall said. She went on to outline what they would be working on and then distributed the materials they needed. After class Harry left quickly, not even waiting for Draco. Draco followed Harry to his rooms and smiled slightly. He waited a minute to make sure he wouldn't leave before heading down to the kitchens.

Inside Draco's rooms Harry had curled up on the sofa. After the anger at Ron's words had faded away it had been replaced with sorrow. He didn't feel like facing anyone right now, except maybe Draco, hence why he came to Draco's rooms. After a few minutes the door opened. Harry knew it was Draco without looking.

Draco walked over to him and set a tray of food on the coffee table, sitting down next to him. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and Harry leaned his head onto Draco's shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment.

"He's right." Harry said after a moment.

"Who's right?" Draco asked.

"Ron. It was my fault Cedric and Sirius were killed." Harry said. Draco squeezed his eyes shut, furious at Weasley before pulling Harry into a hug. Harry's hands fisted in his robes as he fought the urge to cry. Draco rested his chin in the mass of black hair tucked between his neck and chin as Harry hid his face against Draco's neck.

"Don't listen to him. You couldn't have done anything. Maybe their deaths were necessary. Maybe if you hadn't of gone to the ministry Voldemort would have gotten what he was looking for and you'd be in a lot of danger. Maybe if it weren't for Cedric you would have been killed that night Voldemort would take over without anyone even knowing he had come back. But it doesn't help to think about things you can't change." Draco said.

"I guess." Harry reluctantly said after a few moments.

"Good." Draco said before turning around and straddling Harry's waist.

"What are you do-" Harry was cut off as Draco shoved a carrot into his mouth, causing him to choke slightly.

"Feeding you. Chew and swallow, I'm sure you know how to eat." Draco answered.

"And just why do you fell the need to-" again he was cut off as Draco shoved a piece of chicken into his mouth. Glaring at the blond he ate it.

"Because you haven't been eating much lately. It's not healthy to be that skinny." Draco answered, grabbing some food for himself.

"I know, but I can't help the fact that I never got enough food as a child. I-" again a piece of chicken was shoved into his mouth

"It's muggles like those that make the Dark Lord seem like the good guy." Draco muttered, making Harry laugh. Draco shoved a piece of a roll into his mouth, causing him to gag on it. After he swallowed Draco held another piece of chicken in front of his mouth.

"Eat. I'm not leaving until I think you've eaten enough." Draco said. Harry opened his mouth and Draco shoved the chicken in.

"Do you have to make me choke on-" Harry was cut off as another carrot was shoved into his mouth.

"Oh, but it's so much fun. Though I'd love to shove something else into that beautiful mouth." Draco said, tracing Harry's lips and causing Harry to blush. He opened his mouth to berate Draco but was stopped with another roll. He settled for glaring at the blonde while he continued to force feed him.

After a good portion of the food was gone Draco decided Harry had eaten enough. He made to move off Harry's lap but decided against it, instead pressing his lips to Harry's. Harry responded eagerly as Draco's hands tangled in the long raven locks.

Draco began rocking his hips against Harry, causing him to moan loudly, though it was muffled by Draco's lips as the kiss continued. They broke the kiss only long enough to get much needed oxygen before their lips crashed together again.

Draco soon found himself against the wall as Harry moved them both off the couch. Harry pushed his body flush against Draco, not a pocket of air between the two. Harry broke off the kiss to leave a trail of small nips and kisses down Draco's throat, pausing slightly at his shirt collar. Instantly both boys had thrown off their robes and Harry was fumbling with the buttons of Draco's shirt. Finally it was off and Harry ran his hands over the smooth skin of Draco's chest before continuing his trail of kisses down the pale chest.

Draco, sick of being the submissive one flipped their positions so that Harry was pinned against the wall. His lips captured Harry's as his hips rocked against him, eliciting moans from both boys when they rubbed together just the right way. Soon Harry's shirt joined Draco's on the floor as Draco repeated Harry's earlier actions.

Their positions flipped again and Draco was slammed against the wall, though not too incredibly hard. Harry dropped to his knees, yanking Draco's pants and boxers down with him. With a mischievous smile he began teasing Draco with small licks and flicks until the blonde was groaning in frustration. Finally and unexpectedly Harry took Draco whole into his mouth, grinning at the sharp gasp from him. He moved his mouth up and down Draco's length.

"Faster..." Draco pleaded. Harry was all too happy to obey. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Draco, he came. With a last moan he slid down the wall to meet Harry and their lips found each other again in a slow, passionate kiss. After a moment Draco broke off the kiss and leaned his forehead against Harry's shoulder.

"Is that what you meant when you said you'd love to shove something else in my mouth?" Harry asked with fake innocence, causing Draco to laugh slightly.

"Do we have to go to class?" Draco whined.

"What's next?" Harry asked.

"History of Magic. I still don't know why I didn't drop that class."

"Neither do I Draco. But we'd best be going if we don't want to be late." Harry said.

Surprisingly almost no one had dropped the class but almost everyone still slept in it. Ron, luckily, had dropped the class due to his lazy habits when it came to homework. Harry was surprised he had passed his test, as it had been the one he fell asleep and had the vision in. He didn't even answer most the questions, but here he was. Harry and Draco entertained themselves passing notes back and forth for most of the class.

At dinner Draco luckily refrained from force feeding Harry, but did make him eat more than a roll or two. They worked together on their homework for a bit in the back of the library before Harry decided to make his way to Gryffindor tower. Too late he realized he didn't know the password. Luckily Hermione came along after a few minutes.

"Hullo Hermione. Um...I don't know the password." He said.

"Oh it's, uh...Potter sucks." She whispered. Harry just laughed.

"I'm guessing Ron came up with it?" He said.

"I tried to change it, but he just changed it back. You're not mad?"

"No, I don't really care anymore." Harry answered. He entered the common room and was met with several glares. Immediately he went up to the dorms. Luckily no one had decided to mess with his things...yet.

Dean and Seamus were in the dorm talking and instantly glared at Harry as he entered. Harry just shrugged it off. He really didn't feel like dealing with them anymore.

"Planning any surprises, Potter?" Seamus asked. Harry just ignored him.

"Kill any muggles lately?" Dean added. Again Harry ignored them.

"So where you been the last two nights?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"At Death Eater meetings getting instructions from my master on the plans for taking over the school from the inside out." Harry answered, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I knew it!" A voice shouted from the doorway. It was Weasley.

"Honestly, Weasley, are you that gullible? I just didn't feel like seeing your ugly mug just before dropping off to sleep. It'd give me nightmares." Harry answered. He entertained the thought that if Draco was there he'd be bragging about how much he had rubbed off on the Gryffindor.

While Ron was spluttering in the doorway Harry changed into pajamas and quickly got into bed, pulling the hangings closed. As an after though he added silencing wards, not sure if he would have a nightmare or not. He made sure he had an alarm set for quarter of midnight, as there was an astronomy lesson that night.

Harry woke up screaming. His nightmares had come back. He wondered why it was he was perfectly fine when he slept next to Draco. Looking around he quickly realized the dorm was empty. It was five minutes until midnight and his lesson. His dorm mates must have disabled his alarm. Quickly he threw on the nearest clothing and practically ran to the astronomy tower. He made it with seconds to spare.

"What took you so long?" Draco asked once they had been instructed in what they were doing tonight, which was filling out star charts.

"My dorm mates decided it would be funny to disable my alarm and let me miss class." Harry said.

"Oh." Was all Draco said.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Draco said.

"I did too. If I wouldn't have I would have slept through the lesson." Harry answered. There was a moment of silence during which Draco seemed to battling with himself about something. Finally he decided to speak up.

"Please come back to my room after the lesson. I can't stand the nightmares." Draco whispered. Harry was stunned. Draco sounded almost desperate. Harry gently grabbed Draco's arm and pulled up his sleeve.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't cut yourself." Harry said softly.

"I didn't." Draco said. "But I wanted to." He added even quieter.

"You're getting better if you can resist it." Harry said.

"Are you cold? You're shivering." Draco said after a moment of silence.

"Forgot my cloak." Harry said.

"Here." Draco said, draping half of his cloak over Harry's shoulders as they scooted closer together. Despite it being early September it was still bitterly cold that night. After the lesson was over they all quickly left the tower. Harry and Draco hung back a little, making sure everyone was gone before heading towards the first floor and Draco's rooms together. Changing back into pajamas they curled up together in the bed and soon fell into a sleep devoid of nightmares.


	11. Abduction

**The Damned and the Lonely **

**Chapter Eleven**

It was dark. Scenery was flashing by. Houses, buildings, stores. A town. Red, hot, burning. Fire. The town was on fire! Things began showing clearer. People, running, screaming, burning, dying. Black cloaked figures, Death Eaters, casting curses here and there. Women, children and men alike being tortured, killed, and even raped. Harry tried to turn away from the scene of two death eaters holding down a girl no older than ten, taking turns brutally raping her, her screams blending in with the thousands of others, but found he couldn't. In fact, he almost felt _joyful_ at the death and destruction. He quickly realized it was a vision, and that he was inside Voldemort's head.

_Enjoying the show, Potter? _A cold voice asked.

_Let me go!_ he thought frantically, trying to remove himself from the clutches of Voldemort's mind.

_Oh, but you'll miss all the fun! After all, the party's just begun._ Voldemort said, well, _thought,_ cackling madly before casting the killing curse at a woman trying to hide behind a bush. Harry felt a rush of adrenaline, power, and joy as the woman's life left her, and it disgusted him. He could barely tell what were his feelings and what were Voldemort's feelings.

Harry watched distressed as the people died. He could do nothing but watch as the hundreds suffered and died, many at what seemed like his own hands, and feel the joy their pain and eventual death brought him. At last the death eaters retreated. The fire raged on, but no one was alive, and if they were they would soon be consumed by the flame. A searing pain ran through his scar as Voldemort stood on a hill, surveying the destroyed town, laughing like a maniac as the scent of burnt flesh wafted through the air.

"Harry..." It sounded as if a ghost was calling him.

"Harry!" The flames began to fade.

"HARRY!" Abruptly Harry was snapped back into consciousness, quickly identifying the reason to be a very worried looking Draco.

"Harry? Are you okay? What was that?" Draco asked. Harry jumped up and bolted to the bathroom, quickly emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet. His head was pounding as he sat on the cool tiles of the bathroom floor. He was vaguely aware of hands gently rubbing his back and a gentle voice muttering comforting words. After a few moments of dry heaving he sat back, leaning against Draco who kneeled beside him.

"What happened?" Draco asked gently.

"V-vision. Voldemort." Harry said shakily.

"I thought they had stopped. We don't have nightmares when we're with each other, remember?" Draco said.

"It wasn't a d-dream. I-it actually h-happened." Harry said, tears leaking out of his eyes. Draco pulled the shaking boy into his arms, holding him close as a fresh wave of tears came over Harry. Harry buried his face in the crook of Draco's neck, hands fisted in Draco's clothes. Draco pulled Harry into his lap and rocked him gently, rubbing his back in a soothing motion.

"So many died. They set everything on fire. People were burning alive. And the girl...that little girl...they-they raped her Draco! She couldn't have even been ten yet and they raped her!" Harry choked out between sobs. "I killed them, I tortured them. And it made me feel good, feel happy." Harry said quietly, distressed. "I'm a horrible person Draco."

"Shh...It wasn't you Harry, you were here the whole time. You're not a horrible person, and you didn't torture those people." Draco said. He was worried about Harry. This wasn't the first time Harry had a vision in Draco's presence, but it was the first time he had mentioned anything of what he saw. Draco's heart went out to him. This Harry was not the same Harry that he had always been in public. As Draco continued to comfort Harry his sobs soon subsided. Slowly Draco helped Harry stand and brought him back to the bedroom.

"D-do you have anything for a headache?" Harry asked after a moment.

"I have some potions for pain relief. I'll go grab one." Draco said.

"It's alright, I can get it." Harry said. Draco frowned.

"You stay in bed. You're still shaking. Good thing tomorrow is Saturday. Here." He said, pressing a vial into Harry's hands.

"Thank you." Harry said softly, downing the potion in one gulp and pulling a face at its taste.

"It's no problem." Draco said and kissed Harry softly on the lips, wrapping his arms around Harry as they sat on the bed. Harry lay his head on Draco's shoulder as he ran his hand through Harry's hair.

"Do you think we should ask someone about the dream thing? Just incase it has any significance?" Harry asked after a moment.

"I was thinking of asking Severus. And before you ask, yes you have to come with me." Draco said. Harry pouted.

"Better than Dumbledore I suppose." Harry said. He was still mad at Dumbledore for all he had done to him.

"We should go back to sleep." Draco said, pulling them both down and tossing the blankets over him and Harry. Harry kissed Draco softly before curling up beside him, relishing in the feeling of just being so close, feeling the heat of his lover's body surrounding him. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's petite frame kissing him on the forehead before falling asleep.

Draco was first to wake in the morning. He stayed still for a moment, just watching Harry sleep. It's amazing how innocent people can seem in their sleep. After a while Harry shifted slightly and groaned almost imperceptibly. He was waking up. Draco kissed him as he slowly regained consciousness. Harry slowly began to respond and the kiss deepened before they both pulled away. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco as Draco pulled Harry closer and snuggled deeper under the warm blankets.

"Some days I wish we could stay in bed forever." Harry sighed. "Everything would be way less complicated." Draco kissed Harry's forehead and just held him tighter.

"I know, but we have to get up. Don't you want to find out about this weird dream thing?" Draco asked. "Or join me in the shower?" he added suggestively, getting up and moving towards the bathroom. Harry just smiled at his antics and followed after the blonde.

More than an hour later the two boys were walking through the dungeons on their way to Professor Snape's quarters, Draco practically dragging Harry along by his arm. Harry had given up trying to talk him out of it and settled on glaring at the dungeon floor as they walked deep under the castle. They soon stopped in front of a painting.

"I don't know the password." Draco said after a minute of standing in front of the painting.

"Brilliant deduction there. Can we go now?" Harry asked.

"No." Draco said.

"Any particular reason you and Mister Potter are standing in front of my rooms?" A voice behind them asked.

"Hello Severus. I needed to ask you something, but I don't know the password." Draco said. Snape walked up to the two boys.

"And why is Potter here?" He asked.

"Because I have a question that concerns him as well as me." Draco answered. Snape said a long phrase in a language Harry could not identify before entering the room. Draco pulled Harry in behind him and they both sat down on a nearby sofa. Harry looked around the room, wondering how many other students had seen it. Very few he thought, probably only Draco. It was done mostly in dark colors, with Slytherin green and silver worked in to the décor but not the main colors.

"What did you want to ask me, Draco?" Snape asked.

"As you know, Harry and I spent the summer together." Draco started. Snape nodded. "What you may not know, is that Harry and I are now together." Draco continued. Snape gave Draco a brief look of surprise before returning to his normal emotionless front.

"And what does this have to do with anything?" Snape asked.

"I'm getting there. During the summer, we both had nightmares frequently. After we got together, we noticed that whenever we were with each other, we didn't have nightmares. In fact, I haven't had a nightmare at all except for the other night, and that's because Harry was in Gryffindor tower I believe. We were wondering if you've heard of anything like this, and if it has any particular significance." Draco said.

"Why is it there has only been one time Potter has been in Gryffindor tower? Is that not against the rules?" Snape asked.

"Incase you haven't noticed professor, everyone in Gryffindor believes I am a Death Eater. I'd rather not have to ward my bed every night to keep them from attacking me in my sleep." Harry answered.

"He's been staying in my room." Draco said. "And if he gets in trouble for it, I should too since I asked him to stay with me." Draco said defiantly.

"What were the nightmares about?" Snape asked. He couldn't recall ever having heard of anything like this before.

"What happened after I refused to take the Dark Mark, about Lucius and what he did." Draco answered quietly.

"And you, Potter?" Snape sneered, wondering what the great Harry Potter could possibly have nightmares about. Harry stared at the ground.

"Different things. Mostly Voldemort." Harry answered. Ah. Snape had forgotten about the Voldemort part.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific. What did you dream about when it was not Voldemort, and what things about Voldemort." Snape asked. Draco gently prodded Harry into speaking.

"The third task, when Voldemort regained his body. When Sirius died. Voldemort killing everyone I love. And...and sometimes what Vernon did to me." Harry answered barely above a whisper.

"Vernon?" Snape asked.

"His Uncle." Draco said.

"Yes, of course. I can't recall hearing anything like this before. It could be nothing more than that you feel safe in each other's company, though I doubt it. It could have to do with you both having gone through similar...tragedies. Or it may possibly be a bond, but it will have to be researched." Snape said.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?" Draco said.

"Potter's stupidity must be rubbing off." Snape muttered.

"Severus, be nice. I know you don't like him too much, but at least be civil to each other, please?" Draco asked with an imploring look.

"Fine." Snape said.

"Good! Now, if you'll excuse us, I think we should go do some research." Draco said, getting up and leading Harry out of the dungeons and up to the library.

"Now, where would we look for a book on magical bonds?" Draco questioned out loud.

"Maybe near the charms section." Harry said, going over to look through the book titles. After a few minutes they both retreated to one of the tables in the back corner of the library, arms full of books. They both pulled a book out of the stacks and settled down for a few hours of research.

"Hi Harry, Mal-Draco." A voice said, startling them out of their reading.

"Hi Hermione." Harry said, smiling.

"Never thought I'd see you in here on a Saturday. Or did Draco have to drag you here?" Hermione observed, sitting down in an empty chair. "What are you researching?" She asked. Draco looked to Harry questioningly.

"Don't worry. With Hermione here it will probably go ten times faster. She must know this whole library by heart by now, and she knows how to keep a secret." Harry assured him.

"I haven't spent that much time in here, Harry." Hermione said.

"We're researching magical bonds." Harry answered.

"Any particular kind of bond? And for what reason?" Hermione asked, leafing through a book.

"That's what we're trying to find out. We think Draco and I may have a bond." Harry said. "It's not much, but it's something. We both had nightmares this summer, but we noticed that when we were together we didn't have the nightmares." Harry said.

"Together as in?" Hermione asked.

"Sleeping in the same bed." Harry said, his face tinging slightly pink.

"Anything else?" Hermione asked, intrigued by this new mystery.

"Not that I've noticed." Harry said.

"What about your visions? Have you had one recently?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"No, I still have them. I guess the connection to Voldemort is stronger. I had one last night." Harry answered.

"Did you get a pain relief potion?" she asked, worried about her friend.

"Yeah, I feel fine."

"I doubt you feel fine after only having a pain relief potion." Hermione said, hands on her hips.

"I'm fine Hermione. Just a little upset and I had a bit of a headache afterwards, but it's more or less gone now."

"Hmm...it might be a bond, but if it is it's probably only in the early stages. It will also most likely be a natural bond, as opposed to one cast by an outside force. Certain types of bonds reach the full potential because of different things. A soul bond may be completed once you completely trust one another. A mind bond may be completed once you fully understand each other while a heart or love bond will almost always be completed once you've had sex. You haven't yet, have you?" Hermione asked.

"No, we haven't." Harry answered, blushing again.

"Now I know how Weasley managed to be one of the top students. You've got a walking textbook here!" Draco said. Hermione crossed her arms and glared at Draco while Harry laughed.

"Come on Hermione, you know I've said the same thing hundreds of times before." Harry said once his laughter was under control.

"It is good to see you laugh again Harry. How have you been doing lately?" Hermione asked.

"I've managed to avoid most major confrontations. It's not much different than every other year, there's always some reason people hate me. How are you holding up with Ron?" Harry answered.

"Honestly Harry, he's just...he'll come around, I know he will. He always does." Hermione answered.

"It'll probably take a lot more than a Dragon this year, and that's saying something." Harry said.

"He's got to come to his senses soon." Hermione said.

"Weasley has senses?" Draco asked. Hermione glared at him.

"If this goes on for much longer, I'm not sure if I'll be able to forgive him so easily." Harry said quietly. Hermione leaned in and hugged Harry, ignoring his flinch.

"I'm going to kill those muggles for what they did to you." Hermione muttered darkly.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I flinched. I never flinch when Draco touches me..." Harry whispered the last part, but was heard anyway.

"Maybe it's something to do with the bond." Hermione said. "It's not your fault, you've been abused. It's a normal reaction."

"Hermione!" another voice shouted, interrupting them.

"Damn." Harry said. "And I was hoping for just one day without a fight." He mumbled.

"What's Weasley doing in a library of all places?" Draco asked. Before anyone could say anything Ron was upon them and pulling Hermione out of her chair.

"I told you to leave my girlfriend alone, Potter." Ron growled.

"Ronald Weasley! I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, thank you very much!" Hermione said sharply. "I'm sorry. Goodbye Harry, Draco." Hermione said, leading Ron out of the library. Before she exited she turned around and mouthed 'Room of Requirement after dinner.'

"Well that was fun." Harry muttered.

"She certainly seems to have him on a tight leash." Draco said.

"She's Hermione, what do you expect? At least she avoided a fight, I'm really not in the mood right now." Harry said, absently rubbing at his scar.

"Do you need another headache potion?" Draco asked.

"I'll be fine." Harry answered. Draco rose an eyebrow in response.

"Fine, another headache relief potion would be nice." Harry said.

"Come on then. We can research later. What did Granger say before she left?" Draco asked.

"Hermione said to meet her in the Room of Requirement tonight after dinner." Harry said.

"Room of Requirement?" Draco asked.

"It's a room that only appears when you truly need it. Whatever you need at the moment will be in it. Like if you wanted someplace to brew potions, you'd get an all out potion lab with all the books and ingredients you could ever want. If we want to research something specific, like bonds, we'd get a room with plenty of books on bonds." Harry explained.

"We should go down to the Great Hall, it's almost lunch time." Draco said.

"I'm not hungry." Harry said.

"Harry, you didn't eat breakfast. You barely ate anything yesterday, and what little you did eat, you threw up last night. You've got to be hungry. I don't care if I have to force feed you in front of everyone, you are eating lunch." Draco said.

"Seriously, I'm not hungry. It's not the longest I've gone without food." Harry said, mumbling the last part.

"Just how often did those relatives of yours feed you?" Draco asked, hearing the last part despite the mumbling.

"A...a few times." Harry answered.

"In how long?" Draco asked.

"The whole summer." Harry whispered.

"What!" Draco hissed, not wanting to shout as they were still in the library. "They only fed you a few times in almost a month!" Draco said. "Like I said before, it's muggles like them that make Voldemort seem like the good guy." Draco said, getting up and shelving some of the books they had already gone through.

"I swear you are never going back there no matter what Dumbledore says." Draco said as they left the library. Once in the Great Hall they both sat down at the end of the Slytherin table that was usually deserted. Draco dished out a decent amount of food to Harry with instructions to eat it all. He only ate about half before he began to push it around his plate.

"Please eat Harry? I don't want you getting sick." Draco said. Before Harry could answer Blaise Zabini once again joined them.

"Will you tell me how to get out of being a Death Eater yet?" Blaise asked straight out.

"Maybe. How do we know you just don't want to know how Draco escaped so that Voldemort can punish whoever may have been responsible?" Harry asked.

"If you truly don't want to be a Death Eater, speak to one of the teachers, or Dumbledore." Draco said. Harry snorted.

"Yeah, right. Like Dumbledore will help. I do believe we've already established that he will exploit and manipulate everything to his advantage. Go to Dumbledore and I can almost guarantee that he will convince you to join Voldemort as a spy to gather inside information." Harry said.

"What happened to Headmaster Dumbledore, wisest of the wise, the only one Voldemort was ever afraid of?" Blaise said.

"He showed his true colors and left me to rot in hell." Harry said.

"Azkaban?" Blaise guessed, raising an eyebrow in surprise. Harry snorted again.

"No, that would have been front page news. And why would I be back here if I was in Azkaban?" Harry said.

"I do believe we've gotten off topic." Blaise said. He was confused.

"I suppose we have. What did you want to know again?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort. Death Eaters. Escape. Get it yet?"

"I may technically be a Gryffindor but that doesn't mean I'm stupid." Harry said.

"You're a Gryffindor in name only, trust me. When did this Slytherin side pop up anyway?" Blaise asked.

"It's always been there." Harry answered.

"Don't forget Slyths are great actors." Draco added.

"Off topic again." Blaise said.

"Prove you're against Voldemort and maybe we'll tell you." Draco said, standing up. Harry followed and they both left the bustle of the Great Hall to the seclusion of Draco's rooms.

"Drink." Draco ordered, handing Harry a vial of potion once they reached their room.

"Thanks." Harry said, downing the headache relief potion.

"Sometimes I think you're too much of a Snake for your own good. How can you go from breaking down like that after a vision to acting like your old self with Hermione to being the perfect confident Slytherin at lunch?" Draco asked.

"Years of hiding what was wrong. I made the mistake of letting my guard down once I believed I had made some friends. But I wasn't pretending this time, except for hiding the vision." Harry said. Draco sat beside him on the sofa and slung an arm over his shoulder.

"I promise I'll never turn on you. You can be yourself around me." Draco said.

"I know. Remember last night? I think I'm going to take a nap actually, my scar still hurts. I hate being in Voldemort's head." Harry said. Draco frowned.

"The potion should have gotten rid of the pain. And what about being in Voldemort's head?" Draco said.

"My scar has too much magic in it to be completely affected by anything. It's a remainder of the killing curse, one of the most powerful curses in existence." Harry said, rubbing his scar again. Sighing, he continued.

"My scar links me to Voldemort through the failed curse. When I'm in a vision, I'm in his mind. I see things through his eyes, and feel his emotions. I'm pretty sure he can get into my head too, but I haven't really noticed anything like it. He...he likes to send me visions of what he's doing, or if possible, pull me into his mind to fully experience it." Harry told Draco quietly. Draco turned sideways and pulled Harry into a tight embrace. Harry dropped his forehead onto Draco's shoulder.

"I can understand if you want me to stay away. Having Voldemort in my head is dangerous. He could try to possess me." Harry whispered. Draco tightened his arms around Harry, pulling him closer.

"No Harry. I'm not going to leave you because of Voldemort." Draco whispered back to him. After a moment he felt something wet on his shoulder. Harry was crying.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head against Draco's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Just...thank you...so much. You don't know what this means to me." Harry whispered brokenly. Draco tightened his arms more around Harry, as if by holding him closer he could take back all of Harry's pain.

"Come on, why don't we go lay down. It might help the pain if you rest." Draco suggested.

"Okay. Thank you." Harry said.

"No need to thank me. I...I love you Harry." Draco said. Harry looked up at the words, words no one had ever said to him before, staring into the depths of Draco's stormy gray eyes. He leaned in and kissed Draco softly, more sure than ever before that he truly loved the blonde beauty.

"I love you too Draco." Harry whispered to him, knowing he meant it. After a moment they both retreated to the bedroom. Harry, exhausted from the vision and the small amount of sleep he had gotten, quickly fell asleep once more enveloped in Draco's tight embrace. A few hours later Harry woke up feeling much better.

"Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm going up to Gryffindor tower for a minute. I left my basilisk wand in my trunk." Harry said.

"Okay." Draco said. Harry slowly walked up the many flights of stairs leading to the Gryffindor common room. He mumbled 'Potter stinks" to the fat lady and entered the common room only to be met with several hostile glares.

"How do you like the password, Potter?" Ron said, smirking. A very scary look on a Weasley, except for maybe the twins.

"I find it immature, childish, and so incredibly...you." Harry answered, wiping the smirk off Ron's face.

"Aww...is Ickle Ronnikins embarrassed?" A familiar voice stated.

"Hullo Harry. Haven't seen you around lately." A similar voice said.

"And we so missed being the escort of such an evil wizard." Fred said, referring to second year.

"Not to mention the supposed heir of Slytherin." George added

"Hello Fred, George. Trust me, there's no need to repeat second year." Harry said, hoping against hope they were on his side.

"All in good fun, Harry." Fred said.

"Not like we actually believe all that rot, unlike some." George said.

"So what brings you to this part of the castle?" Fred asked as they followed Harry on his way to his dorm.

"Just wanted to get something from my trunk." Harry answered.

"Here, if someone bothers you..." Fred said.

"Just slip them one of these." George finished, passing Harry a small bag of candies.

"A new prank I'm guessing." Harry said.

"Turns their hair bright green..." George said.

"And their skin orange." Fred finished.

"Got the idea from some crazy muggle movie." George said.

"Willy Wanky and the Candy Factory." Fred said.

"No, no, it was Warren Wonky and the Chocolate Shop." George corrected.

"Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. You modeled the prank after the Oompa Loompas." Harry said.

"That's the one!" George said. Harry had already removed his wand from his trunk, still in its box and was currently warding all his possessions as well as gathering up a few clean clothes. So far the clothing he had left in Draco's room had turned up clean in the same place, but he wanted some more variety in his wardrobe as most of his muggle clothing had been left in his trunk. Harry was seriously contemplating just moving in to Draco's rooms with or without permission.

"Well, see you around Harry." Fred said as they left the dorm.

"Don't let Ron get you down too much." George added.

"See ya." Harry said.

In the hallway, a few corridors away from the tower, Harry was roughly pulled into an abandoned classroom. A strong hand gripped his arm tightly and he caught a flash of red hair. Ron.

"I told you to leave my girlfriend alone." A voice hissed before Harry was knocked to the ground.

"_Impedimenta!_" Harry shouted, reacting with lightening speed. His attacker was stopped mid-attack.

"Ron, Ron, Ron." Harry said with mock disappointment. "You should know better." He berated before leaving the room.

"Fucking arse, if he left a bruise I'm going to kill him." Harry muttered to himself as he walked towards Draco's room. Once he reached the room he flopped down onto the sofa beside Draco and pulled out his basilisk wand.

"I wonder just how powerful this wand is." Harry mused out loud.

"Try it out." Draco said.

"_Accio_." Harry said, pointing to a book on the coffee table. Immediately the book hurtled towards the two boys and Harry caught it. He banished it to the other side of the room before trying something different. He hissed the same spell in Parsltongue. The book came flying, narrowly missing Harry's head and leaving a dent in the wall behind them.

"Okay, we'll save that for emergencies." Harry said, setting the wand aside for the moment. Draco laughed at him.

"You should have seen your face." Draco said.

"Did you see what it did to the wall?" Harry said. He quickly fixed the broken section of wall.

"It's almost time for dinner." Draco said after a moment.

"I'm not that hungry." Harry said.

"Harry." Draco warned. Harry sighed. "We'll eat here if you want to." Draco offered.

"What, so you can shove food down my throat again?" Harry asked.

"Maybe..." Draco said slyly before summoning a house elf. In no time they had a small feast laid out before them. Draco wasted no time in repeating his actions from the other day, quickly straddling Harry's lap before he could get up. Harry was slightly more cooperative this time.

"Draco...please, I can't eat anymore." Harry said after a moment.

"Nonsense." Draco said, proceeding to feed Harry once more.

"Draco." Harry said sternly. "Get off."

"One more bite?" Draco said. Almost as soon as Draco left his lap Harry rushed to the bathroom, unable to keep the large amount of food down. Again Draco was by his side, gently rubbing Harry's back and keeping his hair out of his face.

"I'm sorry. I should have listened." Draco said remorsefully.

"It's okay. I just can't keep that much down." Harry explained. "We should be going to meet Hermione in a little bit."

"Why don't you lay down for a minute?" Draco suggested.

"I'm not sick, Draco. Let's just go." Harry said. Once in the hallway they were stopped near the entrance to the dungeons.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? A traitor and the Golden Boy." Millicent Bulstrode said, blocking them from moving down the hallway.

"What do you want, Bulstrode?" Draco sneered.

"What makes you think _I_ want anything? It's the Dark Lord who wishes to see you." Before either boy knew it Crabbe and Goyle were behind them casting Stupefy. Both boys sunk to the ground, unconscious while Millicent Bulstrode grinned at her success.

"I suppose we can have some fun before we turn them over to the Dark Lord, can we not? After all, he doesn't know I've captured them yet. And it was sinfully easy. Follow me, boys." Bulstrode instructed Crabbe and Goyle who were levitating Draco and Harry behind them.


	12. Bonds

**The Damned and the Lonely**

**Chapter Twelve**

Hermione was worried. Scratch that, she was beyond worried. Draco and Harry were supposed to meet her almost two hours ago, but neither of them had shown. In fact, neither of them had been seen since Harry had visited Gryffindor tower. She had gone down to where she had been told their rooms were, thinking they might have forgotten, but the forlorn woman in the portrait informed her that they had left shortly before she was to meet them, and had not returned.

She asked if the portrait would let her in, and after wasting precious moments arguing with the portrait, she had gained entrance. Quickly looking around the rooms she spotted a few of Harry's things here and there. Shuffling things around, an old piece of parchment fell out of someplace. The Marauders Map! After a few more moments she procured his invisibility cloak, and strangest of all, a dark wand that most definitely wasn't either of theirs.

Pointing her wand at the map she said the words to reveal the map. Quickly scanning it, she gasped as she found the dots labeled Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy along with three other most unfriendly dots down in the lower dungeons. What was odd was that the dots were faded, occasionally disappearing altogether. Hermione was terrified, what did this mean? Were they dying? Were they fighting? Were they hurt? Was a spell blocking the map? What was happening to them?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When Harry awoke his headache had returned full strength. Trying to figure out why he was lying on a cold stone floor, the events of that evening quickly rushed back. Sitting up quickly he scanned the room for Draco. He was right beside him, just waking up himself.

"So good of you to join us." A voice to their left said. Turning they found their captor, Millicent Bulstrode, who was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Bulstrode." Draco ground out.

"Manners, Draco. As you see, I am at a great advantage in this environment." She said, waving two very familiar wands in their faces. Draco just sneered.

"_Cutanea_." Bulstrode hissed, making a slashing movement with her wand. A large gash appeared on Draco's shoulder.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed, trying to reach him and help stem the flow of blood.

"Oh no you don't, Potter." She said, murmuring an incantation. Harry was thrown against the wall and bound by chains, Draco quickly following.

"And I wouldn't worry about anyone walking in on us, this chamber is guarded against any outside force detecting whatever magic we cast on you. Which means a couple unforgivables will go completely unnoticed."

"Let us go you fucking nomad!" Draco shouted. Bulstrode glared.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Shut them up." She ordered. They slowly advanced on the two helpless boys, cracking their knuckles menacingly. After what seemed like forever they were called off, leaving Draco and Harry bloodied and bruised, but not yet broken. Of course, they only had a momentary reprieve.

"Bulstrode, what would your master think? Lowering yourselves to such...barbaric means of torture...muggle means of torture." Harry said, stressing the world 'muggle.'

"Taking pointers from the very people you try so hard to kill, I'm disappointed in you. Even _I_ wouldn't sink that low, and I'm nothing but a traitor, now am I?" Draco added.

Bulstrode hissed a few curses, aiming for Draco. Harry recognized one as a brother of the Cruciatus curse, though it was fairly unknown. The curse was much less powerful than cruciatus, and would not cause insanity like its brother curse could, but it still hurt like hell. Harry had found this curse in a rare and obscure book he bought in Diagon Alley. Voldemort must have been training the three Slytherins over the summer.

"How does it feel Potter," she said as Harry was transfixed with the sight of his love convulsing in torment, "To know you've only brought more pain to your friends?" She teased. Harry couldn't stand watching Draco's pain. When he at least let out a desperate whimper of pain, it was the last straw. Harry's temper rose, and he could feel the magic pulsing around him, whipping around the chamber like wind. Bulstrode's eyes widened and she faltered. Glaring, she regained her composure.

"_Crucio._" She hissed, aiming for Draco. "Calm down Potter, and I'll think about removing the curse." She said. Instantly Harry deflated, slumping against the wall. She didn't remove the curse.

"Stop it! Stop it, don't hurt him. Hurt me, take me instead!" He shouted.

"As you wish." Bulstrode said lazily, using a line that sounded as if it was stolen from Voldemort himself. Now it was Harry writhing in pain as Draco lay panting beside him. But Harry refused to make a sound. He could stand this, it was nothing compared to cruciatus.

"Crabbe!" She shouted. Instantly Crabbe cast his own pain curse. Still Harry resisted.

"Goyle!" She ordered. At last a tormented scream ripped from Harry's throat and the curses were removed after another second.

"Such a lovely sound, don't you think?" Bulstrode said.

"Can't you think of anything original? Everything you say sounds like it's been taken straight from Voldemort." Draco said, irritated. He turned his attention back to Harry as Bulstrode fumed.

Harry lay breathing heavily and difficultly, glazed eyes staring into Draco's own slightly pain clouded eyes. Slowly Draco reached out and brushed a few strands out of Harry's face, letting his hand linger on Harry's cheek.

"Aww, look, they love each other." Bulstrode said in a sickly sweet voice. "Wait until master learns this little tidbit. After all, love is often the greatest weakness." After another round of beatings from Crabbe and Goyle and a few more painful curses, both boys were close to passing out, only kept awake by the _ennervate_ spells Bulstrode kept casting.

Not a moment too soon they were saved by the door bursting open to reveal Professors Lupin, Dumbledore, and McGonagall as well as Hermione. Quickly their three attackers were stupefied by the professors and all four were rushing to Draco and Harry's sides.

"Miss Granger, Remus, please take them to Poppy immediately. Minerva and I will deal with these three." Dumbledore ordered gravely. About halfway there they at last passed out.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The two boys finally awoke around dinner time the next day. After being fretted about by Madame Pomfrey Dumbledore explained what had happened after they were found. Bulstrode, Crabbe, and Goyle had been expelled and sent to Azkaban, having been caught in the act as well as bearing the Dark Mark. It seemed they had been training for this job ever since Draco's disappearance, and capturing the Boy-Who-Lived was just an extra bonus.

As they fell back asleep, Draco's nightmares returned. He was once again trapped in the Dungeons of his own manor, chained to the wall beside other prisoners, corpses, and skeletons alike. His wrists were raw and bleeding, chafed by the metal manacles. He lifted his head up weakly as someone entered the dungeon. It was the full inner circle, come for the weekly round of 'persuasion.'

Three rounds, Voldemort ordered, taking a seat in the throne like chair in the center of the room. Each death eater took his turn casting painful curses and hexes on him. Severus usually opted for a potion rather than a spell, as it was easy to mix in a light pain relief and healing potion with out anyone finding out, though Draco didn't know he was being helped. Draco saw the sympathetic look from behind the mask, but his vision was soon clouded by pain.

Draco hated his life. He had long ago given up hope of living to see anything but this dungeon again. His parents could still possibly produce another heir, he was expendable. Lucius swept down upon him with a particularly nasty, not to mention painful, spell. After each Death Eater had gone three times, the three 'rounds,' and he had once again refused to join, Lucius once again approached him.

"You are a disgrace to the name Malfoy." He said, spitting on Draco. "You are a disgrace to all purebloods. You are no better than a mudblood. _You are not my son_." He spat again. Draco knew he had been disowned, but couldn't care less. At this rate he would be dead within the week anyway. As Voldemort himself cursed him, Draco awoke with a start.

Draco was panicked, looking around wildly, tears running unchecked down his cheeks. It had seemed so real. Just as he was about to give in to the panic, strong arms wrapped around him and a soft voice whispered comforting words in his ears. Slowly his breathing evened out and he collapsed into the safe haven the arms provided. Tonight it was Draco who buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck, sobbing quietly.

After a few moments his sobs subsided and he looked up into worried green eyes. Harry placed a hand against Draco's face, rubbing his thumb over the wet path his tears had left. Slowly, gently their lips came together in a chaste yet passionate kiss.

"Stay with me?" Draco whispered.

"Forever." Harry answered, laying down and pulling Draco with him. Draco lay on his side, Harry behind him, his warm, broad chest pressed comfortingly against Draco's back. One of Harry's arms was draped protectively across Draco.

In the morning they were woken by a startled cry and the sound of something crashing to the ground. Seems Madame Pomfrey had discovered them. Needless to say, she was so used to the two boys being in the hospital wing because of each other that it was quite a shock to see them curled together in the same bed.

"Mister Potter! Get back to your own bed! Explain yourselves." She said sternly.

"Draco had a nightmare, Madame Pomfrey. I was comforting him and I suppose we just...fell asleep." Harry said. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth. As she served them breakfast Hermione came rushing into the hospital wing.

"Harry! Draco! Oh, I was so worried about you!" she exclaimed, enveloping Harry in a tight hug. Much to both boys surprise, she also gave Draco a brief hug.

"We're fine 'Mione, don't worry."

"But when we found you, you were so bruised and blood was everywhere and I didn't know if you were alive or dead and I was so scared." Hermione babbled, tears filling her eyes.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm positive they wouldn't have killed us." Harry said.

"But how?" Hermione asked. "How can you be sure?"

"Because Voldemort wouldn't allow it. When I die, he wants it to be at his own hands, not one of his Death Eaters. They had mentioned bringing us to Voldemort anyway." Harry said quietly. Hermione was crying by now.

"I should be getting to class." Hermione said apologetically after she calmed down a bit. "If Ron finds me visiting you he'll flip."

"He doesn't control you 'Mione. He shouldn't act as if he owns you." Harry said.

"I'm fine, really. Ron's just going through a rough time. He'll come back to his senses and everything will be fine. He's just a little overprotective of me. He doesn't want to lose me when he feels he's already lost you." Hermione said. Harry frowned as she left the infirmary.

"Don't worry Harry. She's too smart to let him get too out of control." Draco said, coming to sit beside Harry. "Now eat your breakfast."

"You never change, do you?" Harry said, smiling.

"Nope." Draco grinned. They were released that afternoon and given the rest of the day off to rest after what had happened. After dinner they arranged to meet Hermione in the library once more to research bonds.

"Hello Hermione." Harry greeted, walking over to the table Hermione had already filled with books. Luckily she had chosen a secluded table in the far corner of the library so there was less of a chance of Ron or anyone else walking in on them.

"Sit down and pull up a book. I'm trying to find one that lists symptoms of bonds right now. Most of them only talk about the different kinds of bonds and don't go too in depth about how to tell if you have a bond." Hermione explained. Harry and Draco sat down beside each other, each randomly pulling a book out of the pile. All three settled in for a long night of research.

It was several hours later when Hermione made a small noise of success. Harry and Draco put down their books as Hermione's eyes scanned the page rapidly.

"I think this is it!" Hermione said.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I think you might possibly have a complex bond. The bonds based on a single thing don't seem quite right. I'm not positive yet, we'll have to wait for more signs." Hermione said quickly.

"Explanation, Hermione, we have no idea what you're talking about." Harry said.

"Sorry. A complex bond is made up of several other bonds, or at least the major parts of some of the single bonds. You might possibly have a bond based on sympathy and trust, which explains the nightmares going away. Love is probably a factor in this too. As is soul, because sympathy and trust are usually the basis of a soul bond. I can't be positive yet, we have to wait for more symptoms. If soul is part of this, you may become empathic towards each other." Hermione said.

"Empathic?" Harry asked.

"You'll be able to sense each others moods and emotions. It will come in really handy if one of you is in trouble, because you'll just _know_ that they're in danger." Hermione explained excitedly. "I'm just going to copy these pages, I'll let you have a copy too." Hermione said, tapping her wand on the book and muttering a spell.

"Where'd you learn that?" Harry asked.

"The seventh year charms book." Hermione answered.

"You're already reading the seventh year material?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Why not? Here's your copy. I should probably be going, the library closes soon and Ron's bound to come looking for me. Tell me if you have anymore symptoms." Hermione said hastily, gathering up her copy of the pages and quickly putting away the stack of books nearest her. Harry and Draco took care of the rest of the books before returning to Draco's room.

"So we really do have a bond?" Harry asked.

"It seems so. You're not freaked out, are you?" Draco asked.

"No, it's just a little...surreal." Harry said. They sat up talking for a while longer before retreating to bed. They had class tomorrow. They had been unconscious through most of Sunday, and today was Monday.


	13. Empathy

**The Damned and the Lonely**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Think the attack will make people back off about the Death Eater crap?" Harry asked Draco as they were getting ready for class the next day.

"Bloody imbeciles will probably think we were being punished for not doing something right." Draco said, trying not to poke himself in the eye as he applied black eye-liner. He was in a make-up kind of mood today. Harry came to stand beside Draco in front of the mirror and plucked the eyeliner out of his hand.

"Hey!" Draco said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Come off it. It's my eyeliner anyway." Harry said. Draco scowled and moved back to his room to grab a few accessories. He put on a leather wrist band covered in small pyramid shaped studs along with a necklace made from a piece of thick metal chain. He returned to the bathroom and Harry handed him the eyeliner as he put in a pair of contacts.

Both had decided to forgo the normal robes for the day, deciding if everyone already hated them they might as well dress as they please. Draco had decided on a pair of tantalizing black leather pants and a black t-shirt with a picture of Marilyn Manson that proudly proclaimed 'God is in the TV.' Harry had baggy black bondage pants on with plenty of chains and straps and a black t-shirt that said 'That which doesn't kill you...will probably try again.' Draco had laughed when he saw that.

For jewelry Harry had his favorite leather dog collar with the one-inch metal spikes and matching wrist bands. He had a simple silver hoop in both his lip and his eyebrow. Draco had a bar with an emerald green ball on either end through his eyebrow. Both had heavy black eyeliner and chunky black combat boots.

"Ready to face the world?" Draco asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. We ought to get a good reaction though." Harry said, giving Draco a quick kiss. "Come on love, wouldn't want to be late for our big debut."

The reaction was instantaneous as the two entered the Great Hall. A complete and utter silence fell over the crowd. Harry was almost positive he had seen McGonagall drop her fork. Weasley was, as always, glaring at the two, along with a good portion of Gryffindor house. Ravenclaw looked slightly puzzled while Hufflepuff looked scared of the two Goths. Slytherin as always remained cool, showing no emotion as the two strode over to the table to eat their breakfast.

The day continued fairly uneventfully, as did the next few days. There were a few minor spats with Weasley and some of the other Gryffindors but only one Gryffindor had been sent to the hospital wing because of a hex. Hermione lectured the two on following the school rules and wearing their uniforms, but they didn't listen. The school soon became used to the sight of them as most of their clothing was black and almost blended in.

"You're wearing leather just to tease me, aren't you?" Harry said, mock-pouting as they lazed around Draco's room after classes Friday. "And I know you're smirking." He added. Harry was currently stretched out in front of the fireplace not unlike a cat. Draco was curled up on the sofa reading. Harry stretched languidly and turned to face Draco, eyes raking over his leather-clad form.

"Maybe." Was all Draco said. He was smirking. Harry crawled over to the couch in an almost seductive manner and laid his head on the edge of the sofa near Draco's thigh.

"Well I don't like being teased." Harry answered, a smirk of his own on his face. Slowly he moved up the couch to sit in Draco's lap, straddling the blonde beauty. Draco set aside his book and smirked at Harry.

"I was wondering how long you'd last." He said.

"Oh?" Harry said.

"Longer than I predicted." Draco answered before his lips were captured in a fiery kiss. But something strange came over the two as they kissed. It was an intense, yet pleasurable feeling, but caused the two to break apart quickly, startled by the intense feeling of pleasure.

"What the hell was that?" Draco asked once he had caught his breath.

"Absolutely clueless." Harry said. They sat still for a minute before they kissed again, but the feeling once again washed over them.

"The bond!" Draco exclaimed all of a sudden. Instantly Harry realized it too.

"It must be the empathy. Why'd it decide to just pop up all of a sudden?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, like Granger said, it's a complex bond. If love was a part of it, and a love bond is completed with sex, the empathy decided to show up because we're being intimate." Draco reasoned.

"That makes sense. We're feeling both our own pleasure from the kiss as well as the other's pleasure. Weird." Harry said.

"At least being around me seems to have made you smarter if nothing else." Draco said smugly. Harry picked up one of the throw pillows from the sofa and bashed Draco playfully in the head.

"Oh no you don't!" Draco said, picking up another throw pillow. Soon they were engaged in an all out pillow fight. At last the collapsed amidst a pile of feathers, Harry's arms wrapped tightly around Draco as the blonde rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Both could feel a sense of content and happiness that definitely wasn't their own. After a while the feeling numbed slightly, and they staggered into their room to collapse into bed, once again entwining themselves together.

In the morning Draco was first to wake, but Harry followed soon after. If Draco concentrated on Harry he could feel him slowly coming into consciousness. The feeling was indescribable, but it was there. When he stopped concentrating on Harry the feeling numbed, falling to the back of his mind, still there but almost forgotten.

"Good morning." Draco said brightly. He felt a small sense of annoyance in the back of his mind.

"What's so good about it?" Harry mumbled, burying his head in Draco's shoulder. Draco chuckled slightly and kissed the top of Harry's head, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"You never were much of a morning person." Draco said.

"Nope." Harry agreed, burrowing deeper to get away from the light falling through a crack in the bed hangings.

"Today's the first Hogsmeade trip. You don't want to miss it do you?" Draco said. Harry could hear the pout in his voice.

"Fine. Five more minutes." Harry said.

"I think I worked out this empathy thing." Draco said as they were getting dressed.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes. If I concentrate on you, I can feel your emotions. Right now you're more or less neutral. If I stop concentrating so hard, the feeling fades and recedes to the back of my mind, still there but almost forgotten. Try it." Draco explained. Harry did.

"Weird. What about the kiss?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it was because we were focused on the kiss and therefore each other. Maybe strong feelings break through even without us trying." Draco said.

"Makes sense. Come on, let's go." Harry said. Today Draco had made Harry wear leather pants, which he didn't mind at all. Draco had a pair of pants much the same. While Draco had a tight, plain black, long sleeved shirt, Harry had a baggy black band t-shirt. Draco was wearing a black leather duster over his clothing as it was cold outside, while Harry had a sweatshirt that said 'Fuck me' in large blue letters. He was just waiting for McGonagall's reaction to it. Their jewelry was the same as the other day, along with the black eyeliner and combat boots. Harry, however, was wearing contacts that made his eyes look like cat's eyes, brilliant green with a black slit. The green was his natural eye color, the contacts only made the pupil seem more like a cat's.

The two boys headed straight outside and into Hogsmeade as it was too late for breakfast and too early for lunch. They stopped at the Three Broomsticks for a bite to eat before walking around the town some. After lunch they were unexpectedly pulled into small alley.

"Not again!" Draco muttered under his breath as he was pinned roughly against the wall. He saw Harry's body slam even harder into the wall beside him and a pained expression flash across his face briefly. Draco too felt a brief flash of surprise and then breathlessness as the air was forced out of Harry's lungs. He caught a flash of red hair behind Harry and his temper rose.

"So Potter, what happened? Did your masters plan fall through? Is that what you were punished for? Dumbledore should have sent the two of you to Azkaban along with the others. The only reason he didn't was probably because he pitied you for having to serve such a monster." Weasley hissed in what he thought was a menacing voice, but it didn't quite work for him.

Draco had finally freed his wand and whispered a hex that sent the person pushing him against the wall flying across the alley only to be stopped by the other wall and land in a heap. Harry grabbed Weasley's arms, twisting them around and getting out from between him and the wall. Harry kept Weasley's arms twisted behind his back in a painful position.

"You leave us the hell alone, Weasley. You have no fucking clue about our lives, and absolutely no proof that we are bloody Death Eaters. So leave us alone. Got it?" Harry asked, twisting Weasley's arms tighter. Draco was disgusted to see tears appear in his eyes. Weasley nodded and Harry pushed him away from him and he bumped into the wall.

"Come on Draco, let's get out of here." Harry said, grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him roughly out of the alley. Draco could feel the anger and annoyance rushing through their bond. Harry stopped suddenly as he felt a brief flash of dull pain. Realizing it was Draco, he quickly let go of his arm. He could already see a bruise forming

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Draco!" Harry said, staring at the hand shaped bruise he had left. Draco kissed him lightly on the lips and leaned his forehead against Harry's.

"It's fine love, you were mad. I've been through worse. It's nothing a simple bruise cream won't fix, and I've got some in my trunk." Draco said. Draco always had a supply of healing and other potions in his trunk, partly because of Lucius' treatment of him and partially because he liked to brew potions. It took his mind off things as it required his full concentration.


	14. Nightmares

**The Damned and the Lonely**

**Chapter Fourteen**

As time continued on, the Gryffindor attacks became more common place and more and more people followed Ron's belief that Harry had betrayed them. Combined with the small confrontations from the children of the Death Eaters, the school was not a very pleasant place for Harry and Draco.

In the middle of October, when the two were heading toward Draco's room, they were stopped by a large group of Gryffindors. The ring leader was Ron, standing over confidently at the head of the group. To either side of him were Dean and Seamus acting as his henchmen, along with several other sixth years, including a very nervous Neville, a disapproving Hermione, and a sneering Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown clinging to the arms of Dean and Seamus, obviously their girlfriends.

"What the hell is it this time?" Harry said exasperatedly before turning to face the group.

"Did you really think you'd get away that easily, Potter?" Ron asked.

"What the hell are you talking about Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Ruining my potion and getting me detention with Snape!" Ron said.

"Harry can barely keep from ruining his own potion, let alone knowing what ingredient to add to yours to blow it up." Draco said.

"How are you so sure it wasn't your own incompetence?" Harry asked. Ron was fuming by now. He quickly pulled out his wand, pointing it straight at Harry's head.

"Ron, no!" Hermione said, grabbing his arm.

"Yeah Weasel, listen to your little girlfriend." Draco said, causing Hermione to glare at him.

"Come on Draco." Harry said quietly, leading Draco away. As they were walking away a curse flew by them, narrowly missing both boys. Harry whirled around, glaring, and taking a step closer to the now nervous Gryffindors. Draco stood slightly behind Harry and to one side, arms crossed, glaring at the group.

"You know, it was that same stunt that got Draco here turned into a ferret in fourth year. I'm sure you wouldn't want to suffer the same fate, now would you? Honestly, and you think you're better than us? You just proved yourselves quite wrong. Now go on your merry little way and leave me the hell alone." Harry said, maintaining a calm demeanor throughout the entire speech. He turned around again and stalked down the hall, Draco not too far behind.

Harry stormed into their rooms and collapsed onto the bed, a confusing maelstrom of emotions. He was both angry at the Gryffindors and sorrowful for losing their friendship and trust along with millions of other emotions. These days his temper was always worn and he could explode at any time.

Draco knew Harry well enough to know silence was best, that Harry wouldn't speak until he was good and ready. Instead of trying to make the teen speak he laid down beside him, offering silent support. After a moment Harry sighed and moved closer to Draco, hiding his face against the blonde's chest.

"I hate my life." He said quietly, words slightly muffled by Draco's warm body. "I hate this school, I hate the Gryffindors, I hate this whole damn world!" he said, gradually getting louder so that he shouted the last part. Draco pulled him closer, knowing he needed to vent, and ran his hands through Harry's hair.

"Sometimes I wish Hagrid never would have found me, that I never learned about the magical world." Harry said, quietly this time. Draco kissed the top of his head softly.

"But then you never would have met me. Hell Harry, you might have been dead already because of those blasted Dursley's." Draco said. Harry gave a humorless laugh.

"Maybe the world would be a better place if they would have just drowned me like they wanted to." Harry said.

"Don't say that Harry!" Draco exclaimed, a hint of sadness entering his voice. "Think Harry. If you were dead, Voldemort probably would have come back long before he did. If you were dead, no one would be able to stop him. He might have taken over the entire world by now! And I would probably be right there beside him and my father, a cold being without a heart. Would you really like to leave that to chance Harry?" Draco said.

"No." Harry said, almost whispering. "I'm sorry Draco. I just…everything's all messed up and I just don't know what to feel. I can barely tell which way is up half the time." Harry said. Draco kissed him softly, passionately, and the two lay in silence for a moment.

"Come on, you need to finish your potions essay." Draco said, breaking the silence and getting up. Harry groaned.

"You're turning into another Hermione." He complained.

"No, I just don't want you to fail out of potions and leave me all alone. Plus if someone doesn't remind you of your potions homework, you'll never do it unlike your other work." Draco said. Harry groaned again but got up from the bed and grabbed his potions text. An hour and a half later both were done with their homework and decided to call it a night.

After time Harry found himself in the midst of a dream in which a white incubus was running it's hands and mouth over his body, covering every inch of skin and eliciting the most pleasurable feelings from the strangest of places. As Harry slowly regained consciousness he realized it was no incubus but a very real Draco Malfoy. With a smirk he moved to Harry's mouth and engaged him in a slow, lazy kiss. When they finally pulled away both were slightly breathless.

"Good morning to you too." Harry said. "Any special reason for that lovely wake up call?" he asked. Draco just shrugged and pulled Harry to his feet, leading him to the bathroom for a quick shower. The two showered together, lovingly washing each other off and stealing plenty of kisses in between, though it didn't get anymore intimate than a bit of rubbing and a few heated kisses.

After a pretty bland day of classes Harry found himself alone in the library. Draco had left earlier, but Harry had stayed late with Hermione to get some help. After finding an interesting book he had stayed even later and now Madame Pince was shooing him out as it was nearing curfew.

"May I ask what you are doing outside of your dorm after curfew, Mr. Potter?" Harry was stopped a few corridors down from Draco's rooms by Professor Vector.

"I was just going back actually." Harry said.

"Then why does it seem as if you are heading towards the dungeons when I seem to recall Gryffindor resides in a tower?" He asked.

"Because I wasn't going to the tower." Harry answered.

"Well you best be going there now. And five points from Gryffindor. Do I need to accompany you or can I trust you to go there yourself?" he asked when Harry didn't move. Dejectedly Harry turned to head back upstairs. He could sense the professor following him the whole way and decided to stay in the tower for a moment and then leave again.

Once in the tower he was met with the glares of most of the house. Sighing he headed up to the thankfully empty dorm and collapsed into his bed. Before he knew it he was asleep.

The nightmare that came to him was not his own. He found himself in an unfamiliar dungeon, chained to the wall. His nightmares had never been like this before. as people filed in he realized why.

"Well Draco, have you changed your mind yet?" Voldemort asked. This wasn't Harry's dream. This was Draco's dream. That was the last thought Harry had before he was completely swept up in the dream, finally waking what seemed like hours after it had begun. As tears fell down his face he rushed from the room, not caring who he woke up or who saw him. He ran all the way to Draco's rooms and entered to find Draco in a state quite similar to his. Harry quickly moved to the bed and the two held each other as they cried before kissing desperately and crying again at the pain, at each others pain.

"I saw it Harry." Draco said after a moment. "Your nightmares. Diggory and Black dying, Dursley beating you. All your friends, your family, even me turning their backs on you as he beat you. Oh Harry, are your dreams always like that?" Draco asked.

"Yes. Draco, I saw your nightmares too. The dungeon, and Voldemort. Is that what truly happened?" He asked. Draco nodded.

"Why weren't you here?" Draco asked in a whisper. Harry kissed him for reassurance.

"I stayed late in the library, and when I was coming down here Professor Vector stopped me and sent me up to Gryffindor tower. I was going to come back down here in a few moments, but I fell asleep." Harry answered. "Do you think the dream sharing is part of the bond?" he asked.

"Probably. It's kind of like the empathy in a way, just more advanced. Come on, let's go back to sleep." Draco said. Harry agreed and soon the two were curled together, asleep in the large bed. Neither noticed a warm glow settle over them as they slept, slowly fading as morning came.


	15. Out of Control

**The Damned and the Lonely**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Harry?" Draco asked when he woke in the morning only to find both him and Harry glowing slightly. The glow was quickly receding however. "Harry, wake up. We're glowing." Draco said.

"Wha?" Harry asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes just to catch the last glimmer of light. "Whoa." Harry said, staring at his hand long after the glow left. "What was that?" he asked. Draco didn't answer, instead moving to his desk and rifling through a few sheets of paper. Finally he pulled out what he was looking for and began reading. Harry walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and leaning his chin on his shoulder to read the papers.

"A soul bond?" Harry asked. "You think we did something to do with the bond?" Harry asked.

"I think we completed a soul bond. It's based on understanding and trust, and the empathy or something allowed us to relieve each others worst nightmares. Now that we know each others worst fears, we can trust each other and we now understand the other better. Thus complete understanding and a complete soul bond." Draco said.

"The empathy will become stronger, and after time, if the bond is particularly strong we may be able to communicate telepathically for brief moments when in great danger or distress. We'll also feel compelled to be with each other as we're more or less soul mates since we love each other." Harry said as he read over the papers quickly. Draco turned around in Harry's arms and kissed him briefly. Neither spoke a word as they stood in each others arms for a moment.

"Come on, we'll be late for class." Harry said, leading Draco into the bathroom. It had become a custom for them to shower together. Most the time it was chaste, each washing their partner off lovingly, sharing a few kisses. Occasionally it got more heated, usually on the weekends. Both were content with their relationship as it was. Neither wanted to rush into things and ruin it, as both were slightly insecure from their respective abuse and neglect. But with the completed soul bond they were more secure.

Today Harry was wearing a slightly baggy black t-shirt with a white silhouette of a moth, and a gray, smaller silhouette behind it. On the white moth, AFI was written in red that faded to black at the bottom. Above the moth was a light bulb and at the top of the light bulb the words A Fire Inside were written. Draco wore a long sleeved, slightly tight shirt striped red and black with baggy black bondage pants while Harry was wearing tighter black pants. Both threw a cloak over their clothes as it was getting slightly chilly in the halls as the year progressed. They were wearing the normal chains and spiked jewelry, not really caring what anyone thought anymore. This is who they were and they weren't going to change it to please someone, not anymore.

After class they cast warming charms on their cloaks and headed outside where it was quiet. Not many students liked the cool weather so they stayed in their common rooms where it was warm. Usually when Harry and Draco wanted to be alone they stayed in their room, but the outside was a nice change of scenery. They were sharing a quick kiss when a shout disturbed them.

"What the hell?" a most unwelcome voice shouted. The two boys turned to find Weasley and his new posse of Gryffindors. "That's just disgusting." Weasley said.

"Oh man, the press will have a field day with this one. I can see the headlines now 'Boy-Who-Lived a Poof?'" Dean said, his girlfriend Lavender giggling beside him.

"I can't believe you're a fucking cocksucker. God, I shared a room with you!" Weasley said, looking more than disgusted. Both Harry and Draco were glaring at the group. Hermione was in the back of the group looking nervous. She didn't want her two best friends fighting like this.

In a flurry of motion a fight had started. Weasley lunged for Harry, punching him in the stomach and causing him to double over. As Draco moved to help him Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan held him pinned between them, holding his arms down.

"Stop!" Harry shouted, avoiding a few fists, colliding with another.

"Fight back Harry! He's not going to stop." Draco said, fighting against his captors.

"Then I'd be just as bad as him Draco. Stop it Ron, I don't want to fight you!" Harry said, avoiding another punch. Luckily Ron seemed to have forgotten he was indeed a wizard. Unluckily Harry was too busy dodging punches to pull out his wand and stop him. Another punch to the face had Harry falling to the ground where Ron began kicking him. Harry tried to get away but Dean let go of Draco, letting Seamus handle him and went to hold Harry still as Ron continued to beat him. Harry had curled into a ball to protect his vital parts as the barrage of kicks continued, but Dean moved him and Ron began attacking Harry's stomach.

The three girls were screaming in the background, Parvarti and Lavender because of the violence and Hermione because she was trying to stop Ron. Finally the girls regained their senses and Hermione rushed forward, but was held back by the other two.

"He deserves it Hermione. Let Ron be." Lavender told her. After a few more kicks both Hermione and Draco broke free. Draco reached Harry first and promptly punched Ron, knocking him to the ground then kicked Dean away from Harry. Seamus and Dean got a couple of punches in on Draco before he pulled his wand and cast the full-body bind.

Draco quickly kneeled down next to the bruised and bloodied mess that was Harry, gently pulling him into his lap. He brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Harry's eyes and they opened, bright green orbs looking up at him.

"Hurts, 'Co." Harry mumbled before passing out. It seemed Weasley had gotten a good kick or two to Harry's head. By now the girls had un-cursed their boyfriends and run toward the castle. A single tear slid down his cheek and Draco gently kissed Harry then scooped the underweight boy into his arms, cradling him tightly against his chest. Luckily they met with no one on the way to the hospital wing. Unluckily the Gryffindors were still in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey quickly ran over to tend to Harry.

"I'm guessing those three are lying about getting their injuries from knocking each other down the stairs, Mr. Malfoy?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she rubbed cream into Harry's bruises. Draco nodded. "Would you like to tell me what truly happened?" she asked.

"They found out something about Harry, and Weasley didn't like it. He began to punch Harry, who refused to fight back. The other two held me back from helping him. After Weasley knocked him down Thomas moved to hold Harry down while Ron kicked him. I broke away from Finnegan and knocked Weasley out, then kicked Thomas away from Harry, cursing all three with the full-body bind."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. I will be going to the headmaster with this. Let me look you over, it looks like you've got a few bruises as well." Madame Pomfrey said. Madame Pomfrey quickly healed Draco then pulled some curtains around Harry's bed, gave specific instructions for the six Gryffindors to stay on their beds, and left the hospital wing. Draco sat beside Harry behind the curtains holding his hand. He gently stroked Harry's bruised face. The bruises were quickly fading, and the beating Vernon gave him was far worse, but it still scared Draco to see Harry like that. Madame Pomfrey quickly returned with the Headmaster and Professors McGonagall and Snape. Removing the curtains from around Harry's bed McGonagall gasped at the still visible bruises.

"Would somebody please care to explain what happened here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Potter attacked us, Headmaster. We were trying to get him away." Weasley quickly said.

"That is not what you told me when you walked in here, Mr. Weasley, and I'm sure he was no longer a threat long before you were finished with him. He had a concussion, Albus, and deep bruising on his abdomen most likely caused by being repeatedly kicked. There were injuries on his wrist that look like he was fighting against hands holding him back, and Mr. Malfoy had matching bruises on his upper arms." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Draco, would you care to explain this?" Snape said, giving Draco a questioning look.

"Yes sir. Harry and I were outside and Weasley saw us…he found out something about Harry that he didn't know. He didn't react well to it and began to punch Harry. Harry refused to fight back, and when I tried to help Harry, Thomas and Finnegan held me back. You can see their hand prints on my arm." He said. Sure enough there were bruises on his upper arms in the shapes of fingers, slightly faded from the cream the nurse had applied. "Weasley knocked Harry down and began kicking him, and when he tried to get away Thomas let go of me and held him still while Weasley kicked him. I broke away from Finnegan, probably giving him the bruises you see, then punched Weasley to get him away from Harry. I kicked Thomas out of the way and put the full-body bind on all three. Harry passed out soon after I pulled them away, and I brought him up here right away." Draco said.

"May I ask what it was Mr. Weasley found out about Mr. Potter?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"He found out that I'm gay, sir." A voice from the bed said. Harry had woken up. The adults looked slightly surprised, except for Snape. Weasley just sneered. Harry tried to sit up but winced at his still sore abdomen. Draco pushed him back down to the bed.

"I am sorry Mr. Weasley but I find Mr. Malfoy's account of the event more believable as he incriminates himself as well as you, and Madame Pomfrey's findings match his events. Now for a suitable punishment." Dumbledore said. Ron's mouth dropped open.

"But-but he's just a slimy Slytherin! You shouldn't believe him! He's a Death Eater!" Weasley shouted.

"Watch your mouth Weasley." Snape snapped. Draco had pulled up the sleeves of his shirt again and shoved his arms under Weasley's face.

"Look Weasley, no mark. I'm not a Death Eater, so shut up already!" Draco shouted.

"Boys, please, there is no need to shout. Mr. Weasley, you will be serving a month of detention with Professor Snape for attacking a fellow student, as well as missing Hogsmeade weekends until December. Mr. Thomas and Mr. Finnegan will both be serving a week of detention with Mr. Filch and miss the next two Hogsmeade weekends. Mr. Malfoy, you will serve one detention with Professor McGonagall for harming fellow students. Are these punishments agreeable with you, Severus, Minerva?" Dumbledore said. Snape scowled, obviously thinking the punishment was too light, but knowing arguing with Dumbledore was pointless from the many times he had tried to get Harry expelled.

"It's settled then. If Madame Pomfrey has no objections you may return to your common rooms." The Gryffindors quickly left, but Harry was made to stay by the overprotective nurse.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Yes child?" Dumbledore said.

"I was wondering if I may share Draco's rooms, or have my own. I don't like sleeping in Gryffindor Tower as most of the other people believe the rumors. After today I don't think I'll be very safe there anymore." Harry asked.

"I see no problem with that. An extra room can quickly be added to Mr. Malfoy's quarters. I will have the house elves retrieve your things and I will add the room while Madame Pomfrey checks you over." Dumbledore said, leaving the room. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as Dumbledore left, but groaned as soon as Madame Pomfrey came over with a potion for him to drink.

"You have severe bruises on your abdomen Mr. Potter, you're lucky none of your internal organs were damaged. You are spending the night here." Madame Pomfrey said. Harry downed the disgusting potion.

"He should have been expelled, or at least suspended." Draco sneered once Madame Pomfrey had left the main ward. He also pulled the curtains back around the bed.

"He would just blame it on me and see it as another reason to hate me." Harry said. He tried to sit up but winced again. Once more Draco pushed him back down to the bed, but this time he followed, kissing Harry soundly on the lips.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Draco asked.

"Because then I would be no better than he is. And no matter what happens, he used to be my friend. He was my first friend Draco, and it hurts to lose him." Harry said. Draco kissed him softly again.

"I swear I'm going to kill those muggles." Draco said. There was a comfortable silence for a moment. Harry moved over and Draco laid down next to him on the bed.

"I don't want to go back to the room alone." Draco admitted, breaking the silence. Harry turned his head and kissed Draco.

"If you're that worried ask Madame Pomfrey or Professor Snape for a dreamless sleep potion. Who knows, maybe the bond will do something to our nightmares." Harry said.

"I think I'll take a potion. What about you?" Draco asked.

"I lived with them before, I can take one more night. Tomorrow's the weekend and we can sleep late anyway." Harry said. As it neared curfew Draco was shooed out of the infirmary. He decided to take a potion for the night and slept well. Harry had a small nightmare, woke up, and fell back asleep, no more nightmares.

Harry was released the next morning after Madame Pomfrey made sure he ate a large breakfast complete with a nutrition potion and immediately went to Draco's room. The first thing he noticed was a new door coming off from the small sitting room. Opening it, he took one look and quickly shut the door, shuddering slightly.

"I see you saw the new décor, no?" Draco asked smugly.

"Why does everyone think I'm obsessed with that awful bright shade of red? It's worse than Gryffindor tower in there." Harry said. Draco just shrugged and Harry sighed.

"It's not like I'm going to use the room anyway. Are my clothes still in your room or did they get all of my possessions?" Harry asked.

"No, whatever you had in the tower is in there, whatever was in my room is still in my room." Draco said.

"Good." Harry said, walking into Draco's room and flopping onto the bed. "All that red is giving me a headache Draco." Harry said, pouting. Draco sighed and sat behind Harry on the bed. Harry shifted to lay his head in Draco's lap.

"I swear you're becoming more Slytherin everyday." Draco said.

"I'll take that as a complement." Harry said. Draco laughed and began running his hands through Harry's hair, massaging his scalp slightly. Harry smiled happily and pulled Draco down for a kiss. Soon they had shifted so Draco was on top of Harry, kissing his deeply. A hiss of pain stopped him however.

"Sorry, I guess my stomach's still a little sore." Harry said. Draco lifted up his shirt to see a light grayish-purplish color covering most of Harry's stomach.

"Madame Pomfrey let you go looking like this?" Draco asked.

"I…umm, might have used a concealing charm." Harry said.

"Harry." Draco said sternly. "What if something happens that she didn't expect?"

"It's just a bruise Draco, and she gave me plenty of medicine for it. Besides, I've always healed fast." Harry said. Draco rolled his eyes and kissed the stubborn brunette again, laying down beside him instead of on top of him.

"I'm going to get the bruise cream I have." Draco said, standing up and striding over to his trunk. He rummaged through it for a minute then pulled out a small jar. Returning to the bed he removed Harry's shirt and began rubbing the cream into Harry's stomach. Harry hissed slightly as the cream touched his stomach.

"Am I hurting you?" Draco asked.

"No, it's cold!" Harry exclaimed, moving away from Draco. Draco laughed and cast a warming charm on the cream.

"Better?" Draco asked.

"Much." Harry said, relaxing as the cream relieved the mild pain in his stomach. Long after Draco had rubbed in all of the cream he continued running his hands over Harry's torso, leaning down for another kiss. After a moment they pulled away and just lay in each other's arms.

"How come Weasley didn't see the scars on your arms?" Harry asked.

"I used a concealing charm on them. I almost always do." Draco said.

"You're right. I remember now. Half the time you have them and half the time you don't. Why do you cover them up?" Harry asked.

"Why do you cover yours up?" Draco replied.

"Because those ones are more visible. Some of them are on my face, Draco." Harry said.

"But you cover up more than just the ones on your face." Draco said.

"I don't like them. They remind me of…him." Harry answered.

"Exactly." Draco said.

"But you caused those scars."

"But they were the ones who drove me to the edge."

"I get it now." Harry said.

"Good." Draco answered, leaning to kiss Harry again. "No more talk of the past?" Draco asked.

"Sure." Harry answered.

"How about a bath?" Draco asked. Harry agreed and they both walked to the bathroom. Draco quickly filled the large tub with steaming hot water and the two jumped in. Draco sat with his back against the edge of the tub while Harry sat in front of him, between his legs. Draco gently ran his hands over Harry's arms and chest as Harry relaxed in the warm water. Harry turned to give Draco a lingering kiss and the two just sat in each others arms, perfectly content until the water cooled off.

The rest of the day was spent lounging around their rooms. Harry moved the wardrobe from his room into Draco's and placed all of his clothing into it, throwing out the small amount of clothing he still had from the Dursley's. On Sunday neither of them particularly felt like facing the school just yet. No doubt Pavarti and Lavender had spread the news that Harry and Draco were a couple all over the school by now. They didn't leave the rooms, instead having meals delivered to them.

On Monday however, it was impossible to avoid the school. When the two boys entered the Great Hall, all sound stopped before instantly starting up ten times louder. Draco scowled at the crowd and Harry just looked bored. It wasn't anything he hadn't gone through before. Several people he noticed were glaring at them, including most of the Gryffindors. You could almost tell what each house thought about gays just by the number of glares and disgusted looks the two received.

"The girls are probably just jealous that they can't have famous Potter to themselves." Draco joked.

"Ah, but you forget that I'm a Death Eater now and no one wants a Death Eater." Harry said. The two began laughing, only stopping when some of the Gryffindors came over to the Slytherin table.

"Just so you know Potter, you are no longer welcome in Gryffindor Tower. We don't need freaks in our house." Ron said, the people behind him glaring. Harry couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. And not just mild laughter, no, it was full-blown, hysterical, gut-bursting laughter. Draco started laughing at the looks on the Gryffindor's faces, though he was slightly more dignified than Harry. Before anyone knew it, half the Slytherins had joined in the laughter and the Gryffindors were looking properly cowed.

"Thanks, I needed a good laugh." Draco said once the laughter had died down.

"Just so you know Weasley, I really don't give a fuck." Harry said calmly, turning his back to the Gryffindors. As they slunk back to their table Harry imagined a bunch of dogs with their tails tucked between their legs in defeat.


	16. Relapse

**The Damned and the Lonely**

**Chapter Sixteen**

It seemed like Friday took forever to arrive for Draco and Harry. Surprisingly Slytherin seemed to be the house that accepted homosexuality the most, while Gryffindor seemed to detest it. It didn't mean they were welcomed with open arms by the Slytherins, it just meant they tolerated them. They didn't bother Harry and Draco when they sat at the Slytherin table or in what was usually Slytherin territory. They more or less ignored the two. Gryffindor, however, especially the males, treated the two with extra malice. Harry barely knew how he survived the week with all the curses thrown at him.

Finally it was Friday night, the weekend. Harry and Draco were lounging around their common room when there was a knock on the portrait. Giving Draco a questioning look Harry went to open it. Outside of the portrait hole was a red-eyed Hermione, tears streaming down her face and a bruise forming on her cheek.

"What happened?" Harry asked, concerned. Hermione started crying harder.

"He hit me." she managed to get out. That was all it took for Harry to understand. He quickly pulled her into the room and gave her a comforting hug. She clung to him like a life line, sobbing into his shoulder as Harry led her to the couch. Draco sat up to make room for the two.

"Weasley hit her." He explained to Draco. Draco looked furious. While Hermione wasn't his best friend ever, she had been very kind to him, and Draco had been brought up to be the perfect gentleman and always respect women, never abuse them.

Harry gently rocked Hermione, letting her cry and comforting her the best he could. Finally she quieted down and sat up, slightly embarrassed for her break down as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Why did he hit you Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I made him mad. He's been really bad tempered this whole week, since he found out you were gay. We had a few shouting matches this week. I just broke up with him because he is being a jerk and I hate how he reacted to you. He…he said that I was his and he wasn't going to let me leave and then he hit me, right in front of everyone in the common room. I ran." Hermione explained.

"Why don't you stay here tonight? I asked Dumbledore if I could be moved out of the tower and he agreed, so there's an extra room now that's supposed to be mine." Harry said.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said, smiling slightly through the tears.

"Come on and I'll get you something to wear to bed." Harry said, leading Hermione into his and Draco's bedroom. He handed her a clean pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and showed her where the bathroom and the other bedroom were.

Once Hermione was settled Harry flopped back onto the couch and Draco pulled him into his arms, holding Harry so that his back was pressed against Draco's chest. Harry sighed and leaned his head back so it rested against Draco's shoulder. Draco gently kissed Harry's exposed neck before leaning his head against Harry's.

"I can't believe he would sink so low as to abuse his own girlfriend." Harry said.

"A man should never hit a woman." Draco growled.

"I thought I knew him. It's amazing how fast life can change. Seems like I'm always getting nasty surprises." Harry said. Draco tightened his arms around Harry and kissed him again, knowing some of the events Harry was referring to.

"If the Weasel hit her in front of people, they may see that he isn't what they thought he was. I can't believe anyone would think he was in the right. Especially the other girls." Draco said.

"True." Harry said, sighing. "But then it's almost like we benefit from Hermione's pain." Harry said.

"Even out of the Gryffindor environment you're too bloody noble for your own good." Draco joked.

"But you still love me." Harry said.

"Of course. Now come on, it's getting late and this sofa is uncomfortable." Draco said. Harry rolled his eyes but got off of Draco and the two went to the bedroom. Harry pulled on a pair of drawstring pants to sleep in while Draco opted for just his boxers. Draco climbed into bed but Harry went to check on Hermione first. She was still awake.

"You okay Hermione?" Harry asked, sitting beside her on the bed. Hermione sat up, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I just can't believe he would do that. He was so good to me this summer. What happened to the Ron I used to know? What happened to the Ron of first year? Or second year when he stuck by you even when you were a parslmouth? What happened to the Golden Trio? Why does everything have to change so much?" Hermione asked. Harry gently rubbed her back as she rested her head on her knees.

"Everyone changes Hermione. Some for the better, some for the worst. It's inevitable. We grow up, our interests change, and we drift apart. Only those whose friendship is strong stick together." Harry said, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to his side. Hermione sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Harry, for everything. For saving me from the troll and becoming my friend. For putting up with my bossiness and my nagging. For not changing so much that you couldn't be my friend anymore. Thank you." Hermione said.

"You going to be okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Go back to your lover boy, I'm sure he's getting lonely." Hermione said, smiling. Harry chuckled slightly.

"Night Hermione." He said, getting up.

"Night Harry." Hermione replied. "Oh, and I love the décor." She joked.

"Blame Dumbledore." He said, laughing as he left the room.

"Is she okay?" Draco asked as Harry crawled under the warm covers.

"She'll be fine. Hermione's strong. She'll find someone else. Maybe she'll find someone she belongs with like we do." Harry said. Draco pressed his lips to Harry's in a gentle, lingering kiss that wasn't particularly heated but left both participants panting for breath.

"I love you Draco. So much." Harry said, brushing a few silky strands of hair out of Draco's eyes.

"I love you too Harry." Draco whispered, hugging the slightly smaller boy to him, relishing in the feeling of the lithe body pressed against his own as he drifted off to sleep.

In the morning Harry woke early and summoned a house elf to bring them all breakfast. He woke Draco and they showered off before breakfast arrived, letting Hermione sleep. Harry didn't even have to wake Hermione as the smell of food had pulled her out into the sitting room.

"Hungry?" He asked, handing her a plate.

"Thank you Harry. Good morning." She said, sitting down. Harry sat in one of the armchairs and Draco promptly plopped down into his lap. Harry rolled his eyes, shoving him back onto the floor.

"Trying to eat here." Harry said. Draco sat at Harry's feet with his arms crossed, pouting like a two year old. Hermione laughed at the two's antics.

"Fine." He said, sniffling. "I can tell when I'm not wanted anymore." Draco flounced over to sit beside Hermione on the sofa. "You still love me, don't you Hermione?" Draco asked. Hermione was still laughing. Draco smiled, picking up his plate to eat his breakfast. The good mood didn't last long however. Both Draco and Hermione quickly looked up when Harry dropped his plate only to clutch at his forehead.

"Harry?" Draco asked, quickly moving to his side.

"Mad…really mad…didn't go as planned…imbeciles!" Harry said through clenched teeth, shouting the last in a tone that was definitely not his.

"It's the connection." Draco said. Hermione nodded.

"Anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"Get the strongest pain relief potion you can find in my trunk." Draco said. "And a cold compress." Hermione nodded and quickly ran into the other room. Draco held Harry, who had by now fallen to the floor, restraining his wrists to keep him from clawing at his scar. Harry twisted and fought to get away but Draco held him tight until finally he went limp in Draco's arms just as Hermione returned. Wordlessly he took the cold compress, placing it against Harry's forehead where the scar had turned a livid red color.

"How often has that been happening?" Hermione asked. "I knew he had a few visions last year, but it wasn't very often."

"It's been happening about once a month, maybe less." Draco said, gently caressing Harry's face. "Come on Harry, wake up." He murmured. After a few more moments there was a slight moan from Harry.

"How do you feel?" Draco asked, passing him the potion.

"Like I got hit by a freight train." Harry answered after downing the potion.

"Funny how you know what that feels like." Draco said. Harry gave him a half-hearted slap, slowly getting up. He stumbled slightly but Draco caught him.

"You should go rest Harry." Hermione said, handing him the cold compress which had fallen to the floor.

"Good idea." Harry said.

"I'm going to go get some clothes. Sorry Harry, but I just don't feel like wearing your pajamas all day long." Hermione said, smiling.

"Be careful. You're welcome to stay here as long as you want you know." Harry said.

"I know. I'll be fine, you go rest." Hermione said. she disappeared into the other room for a second and emerged in the clothing she was wearing yesterday before exiting the rooms altogether. Draco led Harry into their room and helped him lay down. Draco sat so that Harry's head rested in his lap. Gently Draco pressed the cold compress to Harry's forehead.

"What happened? You said something didn't go as planned." Draco said.

"Voldemort was trying to get something. I think it would have helped him either break the wards on Hogwarts or kill me. I guess Snape found out about the plan because the order got there a split second before the death eaters did and stopped them." Harry said.

"Feel any better yet?" Draco asked

"It's more of a mild headache now." Harry answered.

"We need to find a way to stop this." Draco said.

"I don't think we can. We're connected because of the killing curse. It's not like there's a whole lot of research on the topic." Harry said. Draco sighed slightly but didn't say anything. After a few more moments Harry had fallen asleep. Draco kissed him softly and moved to lay beside the brunette.

Hermione spent the night in the extra room again, but on Sunday night she returned to the tower. Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny had been much kinder to her now that they had seen what Ron had done. In fact, most of the girls and the younger students in the tower were beginning to realize that Ron was becoming a cruel person. This didn't mean they went running back to Harry, it just meant they were less blinded by Ron. Several of the Gryffindors stopped fighting with Harry and Draco, mainly those not in Harry's year.

In classes on Monday Parvati and Lavender sat on either side of Hermione, making the boys sit at another table. When Ron tried to approach Hermione all three girls shooed him off. They didn't even let him speak, Hermione just turned her nose up and ignored him. Harry and Draco watched Ron try to apologize to Hermione several times in the course of the day. Every time Hermione either ignored him or walked away, Parvati and Lavender at her side. By the end of the week Ron was furious. He cornered Harry and Draco coming out of potions class one day.

"This is all your fault!" he shouted. "You turned them all against me!" he said, pulling his wand. Harry stood calmly in front of him.

"No, Weasley, you turned them against you when you lost your temper and abused Hermione. People don't respect those who hurt others. What you did is unforgivable." Harry said. Ron was about to cast a curse when a voice interrupted them

"Is there a problem here, Mr. Weasley?" Snape, who had just come out of the potion room, asked.

"N-no sir." Ron said.

"Then why is your wand pointed at Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy?" he asked.

"I…I…" Ron started, dropping his hand to his side.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley. Now I do believe you have a class to be getting to, correct?" Snape said

"Yes Professor." Draco said, grabbing Harry's wrist and pulling him away. The two shared a smile as they quickly made their way to transfigurations. Their day just got all the better when Ron lost another point for being late to class.

The days seemed much easier now that nearly half of the boy's tormentors were gone. But what they lacked in numbers, they made up for in viciousness. The Gryffindor males seemed to take it as a personal insult that Harry was gay and loved to take a shot at him whenever possible. At least once a week either Harry, Draco, or one of the Gryffindors was in the hospital wing, more often then not the Gryffindors. It was after one such incident that the first serious punishment happened.

The students had been coming up from Care of Magical Creatures when Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and Ron Weasley stopped Harry and Draco. Several curses were cast at Harry and Draco, and while they tried their best to block them, two curses broke through, hitting Harry simultaneously. It seemed mixing the full-body bind and stupefy was not a good idea. When Draco couldn't revive Harry he quickly ran up to the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey became both furious and terrified when Draco revealed what Harry had been hit with. She quickly rushed around the hospital wing, forcing several potions down Harry's throat. She told Draco to go fetch Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore, which he did reluctantly, not wanting to leave Harry.

"Severus, thank goodness." Madame Pomfrey sighed when Draco returned with the professors. "He's been hit with a combination of a body bind and a stunner. I need you to brew a potion for me as soon as possible." She said. Draco was becoming more nervous by the second. Dumbledore then turned to Draco with a serious expression on his face.

"Who has done this Mr. Malfoy?" he asked.

"Weasley, Thomas, and Finnegan started cursing us after Care of Magical Creatures. We blocked a few spells before two broke through. I think it was Thomas and Finnegan that cast the curses that hit Harry." Draco answered. "Please Sir, what happened to Harry?" Draco asked.

"I'm afraid that mixing a body bind with a stunner will knock the victim into temporary paralysis. If powerful enough the curses can freeze the lungs, heart, and brain, killing the victim. Luckily the curses cast at Mr. Potter were only powerful enough to paralyze his body and perhaps put him into a coma-like state. Until professor Snape is able to brew a counter potion, I'm afraid Mr. Potter will remain in this state." Dumbledore answered. Draco paled at the news. Who knew two simple curses could be lethal when combined?

"You cannot let them off with only detention this time Albus. They might have killed Potter." Snape snarled.

"I never knew you cared for the boy, Severus." Dumbledore said. Snape scowled.

"I would expect the culprits to be severely punished no matter who it was." Snape said. "I will start on the potion now, but it will take four days to brew." Snape said.

"I will attend to Messrs. Thomas, Finnegan, and Weasley. Since I do not believe they did this intentionally, they shall not be expelled, but all three will receive two weeks of suspension. Their unserved detentions shall be put on hold until after the suspension." Dumbledore said.

"The potions I gave him already will keep his body in stasis. There's nothing else I can do until I have the potion." Madame Pomfrey said, sighing. She pulled the curtains around Harry's bed as the professors left and soon disappeared into her office, leaving Draco with Harry. Slowly Draco moved around the curtains and up to Harry's bed, sitting on the bed by Harry's head. Harry looked as if he were only sleeping. Draco brushed a few locks of hair out of Harry's eyes and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"They'll pay for this." Draco told Harry, laying down beside him on the narrow bed. When Madam Pomfrey came to check on Harry before going to bed she found Draco asleep next to Harry and didn't have the heart to move him. Since Harry wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon Draco wasn't disturbing him and she decided to leave them be, only pausing long enough to place a spare blanket over Draco.

"Draco, what happened to Harry?" Hermione asked Draco in class the next day. "All I know is Ron was suspended and Harry's in the hospital wing."

"The idiots combined two spells by accident and they had bed results." Draco said.

"What spells?" Hermione asked.

"The full-body bind and stupefy." Draco answered. Hermione gasped. Obviously she had read about it.

"I can't believe them!" she exclaimed, but the rest of her rant was cut off by the teacher entering.

That night Draco was made to return to his room. While he did have a nightmare it was short and didn't wake him up. In the morning he remembered little else besides the fact that he'd had a nightmare. The next night he dreamed again and woke up quickly. The dream wasn't severe enough to make him scream, just wake him up. It seemed the longer Harry was away the less the bond suppressed the nightmares. The third night, however, Draco woke up screaming. The day after the third night was the fourth and final day of potion brewing. Harry would be woken up that day.

In the morning Madame Pomfrey gave Harry the potion. Luckily it was the weekend and Draco could stay with him. After two tedious hours Harry was finally fully awake. Draco immediately embraced the raven haired teen before Madame Pomfrey shooed him away to check over Harry. Once he was declared healthy Madame Pomfrey left the two to talk.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"When the stunning hex and the body-bind combined they sort of paralyzed you. It was a mix between a coma and paralysis I think. Not sure on the specifics." Draco explained.

"How long was I out?" Harry asked.

"It's Saturday. It's been four days." Draco answered.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Perfectly fine. It's you we should be worried about." Draco said. Unfortunately for the pair Madame Pomfrey wanted Harry to spend the night in the hospital wing to make sure he was completely recovered. Draco somberly returned to the rooms alone, thoughts focused on the nightmares he knew would come.

Draco completely forgot about asking for a dreamless sleep potion. He went to bed nervously, not wanting to dream. But dream he did, and the nightmares seemed even more horribly vivid then before. Again he woke up screaming. Stumbling out of bed something shiny caught his eye. His dagger, the one he had used so many times before. Picking it up, almost transfixed by the shiny metal blade, he did what he had promised himself he wouldn't do again. He cut himself.

Draco hissed as the cool metal sliced through his flesh and a rush of pain and emotion hit him. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. He stared as the red liquid flowed out of the cut and lowered the blade to his arm again, and then a third time. Before he could even think of cutting again someone had entered the room and was kneeling beside him where he had sunk to the floor. Gently the person removed the knife from Draco's now limp grasp. A finger under his chin tilted his head up so that he would look into the eyes of the person. It was Harry.

"How did you know?" Draco asked in a whisper. Harry silently reached up to Draco's face, wiping away tears Draco didn't even know were falling before kissing him softly on the lips. Draco responded but the kiss stayed soft and slow, nothing more than their lips moving gently against each others.

"The bond." Harry answered simply once they broke the kiss, caressing Draco's cheek softly. Draco slowly fell forward into Harry's arms, crying into Harry's shoulder. Harry just wrapped his arms around the blonde and rubbed Draco's back as he cried, rocking him from side to side slightly.

"I'm sorry Harry. I promised I wouldn't. But it felt so good Harry. I don't want to be weak like that again." Draco said softly.

"It's alright Draco. I'll always be here to help you. Why didn't you ask for a dreamless sleep potion?" Harry asked.

"I didn't think of that." Draco admitted.

"Come on, let's get you washed up." Harry said, helping Draco to stand and leading him to the bathroom. Gently he washed out Draco's cuts with a warm washcloth and a special healing potion from Draco's trunk.

"How did you escape without her catching you?" Draco asked after a few moments.

"Actually, she stopped me at the door." Harry said.

"Then how did you get down here?" He asked.

"I threatened to blow up the infirmary if she didn't let me leave right then." Harry said, dead serious. Draco chuckled slightly.

"Why didn't I ever think of that?" Draco asked. Gently Harry wrapped a bandage around the half-healed cuts and carefully removed both his and Draco's slightly bloody clothing, leaving the two in just their boxers. Taking Draco by the hand he pulled him over to the bed and curled up with him under the warm covers, kissing him softly again before they both drifted back to sleep.


	17. Completion

**The Damned and the Lonely**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Dumbledore sat in his office late at night, head in his hands in an uncharacteristic display of fatigue. He was thinking of all the events of the school year so far, particularly those about a certain green-eyed Gryffindor. Sighing he straightened up and looked to his pet Phoenix. Fawkes was looking a little worse for wear as his burning day was coming up.

"What have I done Fawkes?" he asked. The Phoenix trilled one mangled note before bursting into flames. Dumbledore sighed again. He had never meant for things to go this far. He just wanted a small fight between Harry and Ron so that Harry would accept his mentoring once more, being emotionally weak from losing his best friend. Instead he had been beaten and nearly killed by spiteful Gryffindors.

Dumbledore wanted to blame it on Draco Malfoy, but he knew it wasn't the boy's fault. If only Harry would have shown up at the platform like usual, if only Draco would have kept the rivalry going, things would have been much easier. Now he feared he had almost completely lost Harry. True, the child was still on the light side, but he was no longer the easily manipulated pawn he once was.

Dumbledore still remembered the incidents at the end of every year – most of which were easily avoidable. Instead he had given Harry just enough clues to fix things himself, training the boy for the inevitable battle. He had passed with flying colors.

And now the time had come when the wizarding world was once again vulnerable to Voldemort, and in his manipulations he had lost his most valuable pawn. One small little thing such as his relatives being abusive might possibly cause them to lose the war because the beatings had led to Harry leaving and becoming friends with Draco. That in turn had led to a great hatred between the Gryffindors and Harry. And now the boy no longer trusted him because of the beatings.

Sighing a third time Dumbledore got up from his desk, aged joints creaking in protest. He carefully patted the baby Phoenix as he walked by, disappearing through a hidden door to his chambers, already thinking of ways to fix things. While most people would believe honesty is the best policy, Dumbledore had more manipulations in mind.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

In the morning Harry woke up first, probably because of the blood loss Draco had suffered. Harry took a minute to focus on the bond, just to make sure Draco was okay from last night. Draco woke up as Harry was pushing the bond to the back of his mind.

"Good Morning." Harry said. Draco groaned slightly and screwed his eyes shut.

"Are you okay Draco?" Harry asked.

"My head hurts." He said.

"It's probably the blood loss. Do you want a potion?" Harry asked.

"The red one." Draco said. Harry got up and quickly returned with the correct potion as well as a healing potion for the cuts. Harry helped Draco sit up to take the potion though he tried to push Harry away. Draco downed the potion and leaned against Harry a moment as it took effect.

"I'm sorry Harry, I – " Draco started, but Harry cut him off with a kiss. He leaned his forehead against Draco's and looked straight into his eyes as he spoke.

"Don't apologize. You didn't do it to intentionally hurt me in any way, so you have no need to apologize to me, though I will admit you scared me." Harry said quietly. "Let me look at the cuts so I can heal them all the way." Harry said. They pulled away and Draco held out his arm. Harry carefully unwrapped the bandages, running his fingers lightly over the half-healed cuts. Gently he rubbed the healing potion into the wounds, being extra careful not to hurt Draco. After a few moments they healed over, leaving three pink scars that would soon fade to match the small white ones surrounding them.

"Better?" Harry asked. Draco just lay his head against Harry's shoulder, not trusting himself to speak. He had sworn he wouldn't do this again. He thought he had beaten the addiction. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, understanding that he needed comfort. Soon the two were laying down again, buried under the warm covers. Sleep came not to long after. They were pulled out of slumber an hour later, however, by an insistent knocking on the door.

"If it's Madame Pomfrey, I'm not here." Harry said, pulling the covers over his head. Draco huffed and went to answer the door. It wasn't Madame Pomfrey. Instead it was Hermione.

"Hi Draco." She said.

"Did you have to wake us up so early?" he whined.

"It's eleven o' clock." Hermione answered.

"Who is it?" Harry asked from the bedroom.

"It's Hermione. Get up, lazy." Draco said back to him. Harry stumbled out of the room a few minutes later, pulling a shirt over his head.

"You might want to put some clothes on Draco." Harry said, sniggering as the blonde blushed slightly pink from being caught in only his boxers.

"All right Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Fine. I was just wondering how you were. I didn't get a chance to visit you yesterday." Hermione said.

"I'm perfectly fine Hermione. I just feel like I fell asleep and when I woke up it was four days later. Kinda disconcerting actually, but I'm fine." Harry said.

"Madame Pomfrey was muttering something about you being mentally unstable. She also told me to make sure you go back up there for a check up. What did you do Harry?" Hermione said, placing her hands on her hips like Mrs. Weasley did.

"I might have threatened to err . . . blow up the hospital wing if she didn't let me leave last night." Harry mumbled.

"Harry! I can't believe you would do that! What was so important anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Draco. He um . . . well, it's his business." Harry said.

"Oh. Okay." Hermione said.

"How have you been?" Harry asked.

"With Ron suspended it's a lot quieter. Neville is the only boy in our year that comes into the tower now, and he prefers his plants. I'm sure you guys will like the small break from their torment." Hermione said.

"Yeah, that will probably be nice." Harry said. "How long is he suspended?"

"Two weeks. He's coming back on the Tuesday after next. He'll be back to classes Wednesday, and he'll still be on detention as he's only served part of his month's worth."

"Any idea how he's taking it? He's probably going to be mad that he got suspended, especially if he has to deal with Mrs. Weasley's temper."

"I don't talk to him anymore. But I am visiting the twins next weekend as it's a Hogsmeade weekend. I'm sure they'll know. Do you want to come?" She asked.

"I thought they were taking their courses for seventh year so they could take the N.E.W.T.'s." Harry said.

"Since they stayed in school for most of the year last year, they only go to a few classes here and there. They took a few weeks off to set up their new store in Hogsmeade. They believe you, you know." Hermione said.

"I know. They have a new store?"

"Yeah. It's right next to Honeyduke's, where that little gift shop used to be. The owner died and the son didn't want the store, so Fred and George got it pretty cheap." Hermione said.

"I'd love to go visit them with you. Next weekend, right?" Harry asked.

"Correct. So how are you and Draco doing?"

"Just fine." Draco said, sitting beside Harry on the sofa, fully clothed this time.

"That's good." Hermione said. "You're really okay Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione." Harry answered.

"All right. Don't forget that Madame Pomfrey still wants to give you a check up. I've got to go work on my potion's essay." Hermione said.

"But that essay isn't due until Wednesday."

"Which means I've got less than a week to work on it." Hermione said, leaving the rooms.

"I'll never understand her." Draco said, shaking his head.

"No one will." Harry said.

"Come on, time to go see Madame Pomfrey." Draco said. Harry scowled at Draco and after a few protests allowed himself to be dragged to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey reluctantly let him go, telling him not to overwork himself for a few days.

Draco and Harry grabbed cloaks and went outside for a while. Snow had fallen as it was now the beginning of November, Harry having missed Halloween while unconscious. The boys walked through the snow to a spot by the lake, underneath a weeping willow tree whose branches more or less hid them from view - in the summer that it. Now there were just bare branches hanging down sadly. They liked the outside because almost no one was there as it was winter time and no one wanted to venture out into the cold.

The week passed by fairly smoothly now that their three main tormentors were gone. Harry didn't know what their problem was, but it was getting way out of hand. On Saturday they met Hermione at the entrance hall and headed down to Fred and George's new shop in Hogsmeade.

"Harry! Hermione! How good to see you!" one of the twins - Fred, Harry thought - greeted them.

"Simply charming!" George said, knocking his brother out of the way much like they had done a few summers ago.

"Malfoy." Fred greeted stiffly.

"Call him Draco. He's not a git anymore." Hermione said.

"Very well. Hullo Draco." George said

"Always glad to see the main investor in our stores." Fred said to Harry.

"I gave you that money, Fred, George, I didn't invest in your store." Harry said.

"Nonsense Harry." George said.

"Without you this wouldn't exist." Fred said, motioning to the store.

"Now come look at some of our new products!" George said, dragging them to the back of the store.

"Don't worry, we wont-" Fred began.

"Test anything on you." George finished.

"We have Ron-" Fred said.

"To test things on now." George said.

"How is Ron doing?" Hermione asked.

"Last time we visited-" George said.

"Mum had him de-gnomeing the garden." Fred said.

"In the winter?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. After that he had to wash dishes-" Fred said.

"Without magic." George finished. "And he got a nice long lecture-"

"From mother dearest." Fred finished

"Now, how about looking at some of our newest products?" George said, leading the three into a back room.

"Do they always do that?" Draco whispered to Harry, causing him to chuckle slightly.

"Sometimes. Just a warning, don't ever eat anything they offer you. You never know what will happen." Just then their attention was pulled away by a small explosion. Fred turned to them, his face black with soot, hair standing up straight.

"We're still experimenting on those. I'd stay away from them for now." George said. The room they had just entered looked almost like a potion lab. Cauldrons were set up on various tables and vials and ingredients as well as half-finished product were strewn everywhere.

"Ah, here it is." Fred said, holding up a small ball.

"Rubber balls?" Hermione asked.

"Sort of. They're charmed to never stop bouncing." George said.

"Mum nearly killed us when one got loose inside the house." Fred said. He then dropped the ball onto the ground. It immediately bounced high enough to hit the ceiling before rocketing off towards the other side of the room.

"Fred!" Hermione shouted when the ball nearly hit her in the head.

"Oops!" Fred said, not sounding like he meant it at all. There were obviously protective shields around the other experiments as the ball changed course whenever it came close to smashing into something breakable. Finally George caught the ball and carefully set it down.

After all three teens had been pranked several times, they finally left the store, heading for the three broomsticks. After a while Hermione left with Parvati and Lavender, leaving the two boys alone. They decided to head back to Hogwarts as there was only an hour or two before it got dark.

Weasley, Thomas, and Finnegan returned to school that Tuesday. They sent a few glares at Harry and Draco, but otherwise did nothing. During classes the most that happened was a few insults and a sneer or two. Harry was hoping that the very real punishment had finally knocked some sense into the three. The good mood wasn't long lasting, however. At breakfast the next morning the three walked into the great hall bedecked in Slytherin colors - green robes and hair with silver skin.

"They deserved it." Draco said when Harry gave him an accusing look. "They really harmed you this time Harry." Draco said.

The next day the two entered the transfiguration classroom only to find themselves drenched in paint that had been charmed to fall on the next person to enter the room. It seemed that the rivalry had moved from physical violence to pranking, which was much better in Harry's opinion.

The days passed quickly now that the hatred from the Gryffindors was not quite intense. And they had a prank war the likes of which hadn't been seen since the Marauder's time going to keep them all amused. The other houses had been pulled in at certain times as well. Someone had pranked all the Slytherins, and they in turn pranked the Gryffindors. When the Gryffindors retaliated, the Slytherins found out and diverted the prank. The Hufflepuffs ended up getting pranked instead. The main pranksters were Draco and Harry against Weasley, Thomas, and Finnegan, however, with the others joining in every few weeks.

Soon Christmas vacation was upon them and the castle emptied out, much to the pleasure of Draco and Harry. Most of the Gryffindors were gone, only a few lower year students were left. Only a handful of students remained in each of the other houses. Harry and Draco were quite happy with that.

Christmas day dawned bright and clear, though Harry and Draco slept until midmorning, taking full advantage of having no classes. When they woke up, however, they both rushed for the pile of presents by the fire in their sitting room.

They opened the presents from other people first. Harry had received a book on defense from Hermione as well as a few chocolate frogs. Remus had given Harry a collection of the pranks he remembered from his school years, along with a few pictures, both of which Harry was extremely grateful for. Harry ignored the fact that he didn't get a present from Ron, but it was harder to ignore the lack of the usual package from Mrs. Weasley. But he did get a large box of prank items from Fred and George, as well as a note saying that anything he wanted from their store would be free, and if he tried to refuse it they would prank him mercilessly until the end of his days.

Hermione had surprisingly also gotten a gift for Draco, a book on potions. Another surprise was the gift of several pictures of pranks on Lucius and Severus, including one of them with golden skin and red hair, from Remus. Draco had also received a gift of rare potions ingredients from Professor Snape.

After opening the presents from others, the two boys brought out their gifts for each other. Harry handed Draco his first, praying he would like it. He had looked all over for the perfect gift for Draco. Draco unwrapped the gift to find a small, ornately carved ebony chest. Opening it he found the inside to be lined in black satin. Nestled in the satin was a small silver pendant on a matching chain. The pendant consisted of two snakes twined together, one with emeralds for eyes and one with pale sapphires for eyes. Harry had known instantly that he just had to get it for Draco.

"It's woven with several protection spells." Harry said as he took the necklace from Draco and fastened it around his neck.

"It's perfect." Draco said, gently running his fingers over it, feeling a slight tingle. The chain was long enough so that the circular pendant rested over his breastbone. Draco handed his gift to Harry, and as Harry had done before, prayed that Harry would like it. Harry opened it to find a wide selection of art supplies. A new drawing book, charcoals, graphite and charcoal pencils, oil pastels, paints, and paintbrushes were all included. Harry carefully pulled each item out of the box it was packaged in. At the bottom there was another small package wrapped in paper. Curiously Harry unwrapped it. It was a necklace, on a silver chain much like Draco's. The pendant was a small teardrop-shaped vial that held a few drops of a strange liquid. A silver snake was wrapped around the vial.

"It's a protection potion, made from my blood. Can protect you from a lot of nasty dark curses." Draco said, repeating Harry's actions and fastening the chain around Harry's neck.

"Oh Draco . . . Thank you, so much." Harry said. They both leaned in, capturing each other's lips in a searing kiss.

After cleaning up the small wrapping paper mess, the two showered and dressed in warm clothes, donned their cloaks and headed for the entrance hall. They met with Hermione and headed outside into the snowy landscape. Soon the three were engaged in an all out snowball fight, running and ducking and laughing. After several hours they could barely drag themselves back to the castle to get ready for the Christmas feast.

After the feast Harry and Draco were glad to return to the solitude of their rooms. After a few moments of lounging around Harry dragged Draco into the bedroom, sitting on the bed and taking Draco's hands in his own.

"I have one last present for you, Draco." Harry said, looking him straight in the eyes. "I give you myself, Draco." Harry said without hesitation.

"Harry . . ." Draco started. Harry stopped the protest before it even began.

"No, Draco. I love you. I'm ready for this Draco. I want this." Harry said, kissing him gently. Draco gave in and the kiss became heated. Draco slid his hands under Harry's shirt, running his hands over the smooth skin. Draco pushed Harry down to the bed, straddling his hips as they continued kissing. Clothing was shed slowly, neither of them feeling any urgency to rush things.

Soft moans and heavy breathing filled the room, as well as whispered words of love as Draco slowly slid inside of Harry.The world soon melted away into little more than sensations as the two boys steadily built toward orgasm. They both came with a shout, and Draco collapsed onto the bed beside Harry, thoroughly exhausted. Harry cast a cleaning charm over them both and Draco gathered him into his arms, kissing him gently, slowly.

"I love you." Harry whispered, curling upagainst Draco's warm body.

"Love you too." Draco said.The last thing the two noticed was a warm glow settling over them just before they dropped off into sweet oblivion.


	18. Frozen

**The Damned and the Lonely**

**Chapter Eighteen**

The two boys woke almost simultaneously in the morning, watching as the glow that they now knew signified a bond completion faded. While the glow from the soul bond had been a bluish color, this light had a more red tint to it. Harry gazed at Draco and grinned, remembering the events of last night. Draco leaned in and kissed Harry lazily. Harry sighed as they pulled away before snuggling closer to Draco, drawing the covers up to his chin.

"It's cold." he said. Draco laughed slightly and wrapped his arms around his mate, kissing the mop of hair that was now tucked beneath his chin as Harry curled up beside him.

"Well I don't know about you, but I wold love a hot bath right about now." Draco said, removing himself and therefore his warmth from under the blankets. Now that he wasn't warm anymore Harry got up as well, following Draco into the bathroom where he was filling up the large tub with luxurious bubble bath. The two slid under the water, having no need to remove their clothing as they had both slept nude after the events of last night. They lay in the warm water long after they were clean, relishing the feeling of the warm water and each other's bodies beside their own.

Finally, once their skin had begun to wrinkle they got out of the water, drying off and laughing as they fought over the towels, making a large wet mess in the bathroom as well. After raiding the wardrobe they shared and tossing clothing back and forth they set off to the Great Hall for lunch in great spirits.

"Do I want to know what happened last night?" Hermione asked, coming to sit with the two as most of the Gryffindors were gone, and the ones that were left didn't care either way.

"Probably not." Draco answered as Harry blushed.

"How'd you know?" Harry asked.

"One - it's lunch time and you're just getting up, and the only other times you've done that is when one of you was hurt. Two - you're both positively glowing with happiness." Hermione said. "But don't worry, not everyone will notice it, and if they do, they'll probably just think you're happy."

"You know what, I really don't care either way." Draco said, and the three returned to eating their lunch.

"I'm going to visit Remus today, last night was the full moon." Harry said.

"Okay." Draco said. "I'm going to the library." The three left the hall, Hermione and Draco heading towards the library, Harry heading towards Remus' chambers. He turned the corner to the hallway that led to the rooms and collided with a warm, breathing something.

"Five points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter, next time watch where you are going." Professor Snape snapped. "Am I correct in guessing that you are going to visit your werewolf?" He asked.

"Yes." Harry said, picking himself up off the floor.

"Good. Give him these, he is to drink all of it." Severus said, handing Harry two potion vials. Harry took them and continued on his way. He knocked on the door and was granted entrance from a somewhat tired voice.

"Here Moony, Snape said you're to drink all of this." Harry said, smiling at the man who was currently sprawled on the sofa.

"Thanks." Remus said, downing the potions. "You smell different." Remus said.

"Nice to see you too Professor." Harry said.

"You smell like Draco . . . and something else . . ." Remus said, sniffing the air again. He gasped as he recognized the scent. "You're bonded!" he exclaimed. Harry blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I am. It was a natural bond, there was nothing we could do to stop it. Even if we broke up it would have drawn us together again." Harry said.

"As long as you're happy, and he treats you right." Remus said. Then, getting an idea, he gave Harry an evil grin.

"Moony?" Harry asked, slightly nervous.

"You never got the talk, did you?" Remus asked. Harry looked horrified as he realized what Remus meant.

"N - no, it's okay, really Moony!" Harry stuttered. Remus laughed at the look on his face.

"Relax, I was only teasing Harry. Just be careful, alright?"Remus said.

"We're bonded, Remus, he won't hurt me." Harry said. "Happy late Christmas, thanks for the gift. Too bad the full moon had to be on Christmas."

"You get used to missing things after a while. My first full moon was on my birthday." Remus said.

"Lovely birthday present that is." Harry said wryly. Remus chuckled slightly. "What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"You're so . . . so normal about the whole werewolf thing. Most people don't want to talk about it, period." Remus said.

"I grew up in the muggle world Remus, Werewolves were something that was made up to entertain people. I didn't even know they were real until sometime around third year. I guess all those horror movies I always heard Dudley watching desensitized me a bit." Harry said.

"A wise explanation. I've noticed that quite a few of the muggle-borns don't really care that I'm a werewolf. A few students even think it's cool." Remus said. It was Harry's turn to laugh. They chatted idly for an hour or so before Harry went to find Hermione and Draco. He wasn't too surprised to find them in the library.

"Hey Harry, you want to go flying?" Draco asked as they headed outside. Harry's Quidditch ban from last year was still in effect, so he rarely got to fly anymore. Not that the team would have wanted him anyway. Draco had also lost his place on Slytherin's team as he no longer had his father to use as a threat, not that he wanted anything to do with his father anymore.

"Um...I'm a little sore. I don't think sitting on a broomstick would be comfortable right now." Harry said quietly, blushing.

"I hurt you? Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked.

"It's not bad Draco. I'm just a little sore from being stretched so much. I'll be fine, I'm sure everyone is sore after their first time." Harry assured Draco.

"If you're sure. Let's just go down to the lake then." Draco said. After a quick detour to grab their winter cloaks the two headed outside. When they reached the lake there were several people ice skating, having transfigured blades onto their shoes.

"Ever been ice skating before?" Draco asked.

"No." Harry said.

"There's a first time for everything." Draco smirked, transfiguring both of their shoes.

"I don't know if I can." Harry said nervously as Draco pulled him toward the ice.

"Relax, I'll teach you. Watch." Draco said, gliding easily over the ice. He did a little twirl and a jump and then skated back over to Harry. "Jut give me your hands and I'll guide you." Harry nervously grabbed Draco's arms, moving out onto the ice as well. His legs were shaky beneath him, but as Draco led him around the edge of the pond he slowly gained confidence until he could skate easily beside Draco without having to cling to him. Once Harry was confident on his skates the two of them began racing around the lake. Harry laughed as the wind rushed through his hair. This was almost as good as flying. Almost.

Unfortunately for the boys, no one had thought to check the ice closer to the center of the lake. The last week had been a bit warmer than usual, and the ice near the middle was dangerously thin. As Harry and Draco were heading back across the lake toward the castle, they passed over one of these thin spots, breaking through into the icy water.

The other students heard the cracking ice and the yelp from Harry and one rushed up to the castle to get help. Harry had fallen straight through the ice and into the water, while Draco had slipped and was still partially on the ice.

"Draco!" Harry shouted, struggling to stay above the water as his heavy cloak tried to drag him down. Draco relinquished his little bit of safety to grab onto Harry as he was pulled under. Both boys were completely soaked now, the layer of water freezing onto the skin that was exposed to the air. They clung to each other, trying to pull themselves up onto the ice, but it was no use. Now that part of it had given way, anything they put weight onto just broke off.

Just as some of the teachers were rushing out of the castle tentacles rose from beneath them, pushing the two boys up and out of the water until they were on a piece of ice that would support them. The teachers took over from there, using spells to bring the boys back onto shore. Madame Pomfrey conjured blankets to drape over them and levitated them back to the hospital wing as Dumbledore ordered the lake to be off-limits unless the ice was tested by a teacher.

Once in the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey ordered them to stip out of their wet clothing and dry off before putting on the hospital clothing she had provided. They did as she said before huddling together on one of the beds, wrapping blankets around themselves. She quickly returned with pepper-up potion for the both of them. Once the steam had stopped pouring out of their ears a half hour later, she deemed them well enough to leave. They headed straight for their quarters and a steamy hot bath.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Too soon for everyone Christmas break was over and the school was once more crowded with students. The mundane routine of classes returned along with the scowls and dirty looks from most of the school. Needless to say, Harry and Draco were already looking forward to Easter and their next small reprieve.

Draco's birthday came in the middle of February. As luck would have it, Draco's birthday was on a Hogsmeade weekend. The two of them went to a small restaurant in Hogsmeade similar to Madame Puddifoot's, but without the mushy atmosphere and the hundreds of Hogwarts couples. It was more dignified than that.

Draco's birthday was properly celebrated that night. Needless to say they were glad the next day was Sunday because neither of them got any sleep that night. Most of Sunday was spent in bed as well, only leaving it shortly after they woke up to wash off the stickiness left over from the night's activities.

Ron Weasley continued his pranking of Harry and Draco, some of the pranks becoming somewhat vicious. It seemed he was one of the more extremist homophobics. Harry was sadly reminded of how cruel his own father had been to Snape during their school years. While he still disliked Snape greatly, he did feel sorry for how he had been treated as a child. Draco got along with Snape well, being his godson and all, but he and Harry still couldn't stand each other's presence too long without insulting each other or starting a verbal fight.

Harry was desperately looking forward to Summer. He and Draco had decided to spend their last summer vacation in London once more with their muggle friends. Once they graduated they would find themselves a nice home in the wizarding world, maybe on the outskirts of a village or out in the country. They had no doubt they would still be together - they were bonded, after all. They weren't exactly sure what they wanted to do, but they had enough money together to buy a house and live comfortably for a few years.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hey Draco?" Harry asked one day in late March.

"Yeah?" Draco answered.

"Do you think if we took the train to London for Easter vacation we could hang out with Cassie, Robyn, and Callista?" Harry asked.

"I don't really see what would stop us. After we leave the train station, they no longer have control over us." Draco said. "Why do you ask?"

"I never thought I'd say this, but I think I need a break from Hogwarts. It would be nice to be with just a few people who we know well." Harry said.

"What are we going to do, just show up on one of their doorsteps?" Draco asked.

"Vacation's only a week long, we could stay at a hotel." Harry said.

"I like the way you think." Draco said with a smirk.

Soon enough it was Easter time and Draco and Harry were on the train to London. As they neared Platform 9 3/4 Harry pulled out a miniature motorbike from his trunk.

"Oh no, you're nuts if you think I'm getting on that thing again. Don't muggles need a license to drive those things? Cuz I'm pretty sure you don't have one." Draco said.

"Come on Draco, live a little!" Harry said. "We don't have much muggle money right now, we need to go to Diagon Alley and we can't afford a cab."

"Fine." Draco sighed. Harry smiled brightly before dragging Draco off the train as it came to a stop. The two of them had left their large trunks at school, instead bringing a small bag each, with charms to make the inside big enough to hold everything they would need for a week. The two soon had all the muggle money they would need and a fairly decent Hotel room. After dropping off their stuff they headed over to Cassie's tattoo parlor to surprise her.


	19. Hatred

Hey everyone. AgainI apologise for the incredibly long wait, and thank all of you who are still with this story despite it seeming like I've abandoned it at times. This story is nearing it's end, however.

I have revised this story, mostly the first few chapters. It is not changed too drastically, but things make a bit more sense now. It doesn't matter too much, but I suggest you go back and **re-read the beginning.** A few things have been changed.

**The Damned and the Lonely**

**Chapter Nineteen**

The two boys never made it to see Cassie, unfortunately. It was getting late by the time they had arrived back in London, and it was already dark. Stores would begin closing soon. Draco and Harry had been walking to see Cassie, hoping to catch her before closing time, when several dark figures darted out of an alley, grabbing the boys and dragging them into the darkness.

Both of them reacted quickly, pulling out their wands as they realized they were under attack by Death Eaters. They began firing off curses without a thought to the underage magic law, stunning or otherwise disabling their attackers. Several were knocked out before one managed to get a good hold of Harry and apparate away. Draco was able to stun the two left behind to subdue him, and quickly ran from the scene before more arrived.

Worried about Harry and the hint of fear he felt through their connection, Draco ran back to the hotel and scribbled out a note, giving the parchment to Hedwig. He instructed her to bring it to someone who could help, namely Professors Lupin, McGonagall, or Snape. It was only an hour later when Remus apparated straight into Draco's hotel room.

"What happened?" he asked, smelling the worry and fear nearly pouring off of Draco, as well as the bit of blood from a small wound he had received.

"Death Eaters attacked us in an alley. They apparated away with Harry, but I got away. He's unconscious now, I can tell because of our bond." he said, answering Remus' next question before he asked it.

"How long ago?"

"About and hour. Harry passed out only about a half hour ago. I...I thought he was dead, there was a lot of pain and then suddenly I couldn't feel anything through the bond. I panicked, but then I felt the faintest trace of him. He's still there, but barely." Draco babbled, near hysterics.

"Calm down. The Order has already been informed. They will do his best to find out what's happening to Harry. You, meanwhile, should come back to the school with me." Remus said. Draco nodded and the werewolf held out a portkey to him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Harry shouted and struggled as he was apparated away, but it was no use. He was pushed to the ground as they landed, his wand wrenched out of his hand. He stood up and made to lunge at the man with his wand, but was stopped by the pain of the cruciatus curse.

"No, no, we can't be having any of that, now can we?" A horribly familiar voice asked from behind him. Harry turned and glared at the man lounging in a throne-like chair, twirling his wand lazily in his hand. "So good of you to visit again."

"What do_ you_ want?" Harry spat disdainfully.

"I want to make you an offer. It seems much of the wizarding world has turned it's back on you, no? Such fickle people, really, one minute you're loved by all, the next you're not worth the mud on their shoes." Voldemort said.

"I could care less what the world thinks of me. It's my life, I don't have to spend it catering to their every whim." Harry said.

"Oh, but you do care, Potter. Deep down, you do care what they think of you. You loath them for believing the lies about you, for making up the lies in the first place. You despise their single-mindedness, their incredible ability to follow the masses without ever once questioning things." Voldemort said.

"And you think their the superior race." Harry snorted. His amusement was stopped by another brief crucio.

"I have an offer for you, Potter. Join me. Join me and make them pay for their wrongs against you. Join me and make them fear you, make them think twice before insulting, belittling, and lying about you. Join me and take the revenge you so rightfully deserve." Voldemort said.

"In your dreams, you half-blood, hypocritical bastard." Harry hissed. Voldemort cursed Harry again in anger.

"Very well then. Four rounds will do, I think." Voldemort said, the last directed to the dozen or so Death Eaters gathered in a circle around him and Harry. Harry registered little more for the next twenty minutes or so, until he finally passed out somewhere in the middle of one of the 'rounds.'

Harry woke an indeterminate amount of time later in a cell. He quickly realized what had woken him as he caught sight of someone advancing toward him. At first he had thought it to be Draco because of the platinum blonde hair. He quickly realized the figure was too tall and a bit skinnier, as well as the hair being far too long. It was Lucius Malfoy, not Draco.

"I should have known it was you that corrupted Draco." Lucius hissed, bringing his cane down hard against Harry's side. Harry cried out a bit and tried to move away, but Lucius followed.

"Corrupted?" Harry asked, confused.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I mean, faggot." Lucius sneered. "You turned Draco to your so-called light side, against his own family. You turned my son into a bloody cocksucker."

"No I didn't." Harry protested weakly as Lucius cane descended on him again and again.

"Perhaps I should just give you what you want, faggot." Lucius said. Fear filled Harry as he realized what Lucius was going to do, and he struggle, but it was no use. Lucius was much heavier than he was and held him down easily before ripping his pants off. Harry heard the rustling of Lucius's own clothing before a searing pain ripped through his body as he was penetrated dry.

Harry screamed and cried out, dragging his nails across the stone floor until his fingertips were raw and bloody, trying to get away. Lucius grunted above him, spitting out more insults and occasionally hitting Harry with his cane or a spell. As Lucius neared his climax, he thrust faster ans cast crucio on Harry. Harry screamed and spasmed. The pain was unbearable. Lucius quickly came, Harry's pain pushing him over the edge.

Lucius removed the curse and rearranged his clothing before exiting the cell, leaving Harry crying and bleeding on the floor. Once the pain had dulled slightly, Harry ripped a piece of cloth off of the cloak he had been wearing when he was captured and cleaned up the blood and semen as best as possible before pulling his pants back on and curling up in a corner. He wrapped his cloak around him and passed out again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Back at Hogwarts, Draco was distraught with worry. He had felt the wave of fear, pain, and millions of other negative feelings as Harry had been raped. He didn't know exactly what had happened to Harry, but he knew it wasn't good. Especially since Harry had once more passed out. Draco had panicked again at the abrupt absence of most emotion, but had realized he was just unconscious again with relief.

Not wanting to be alone, Draco went down to Professor Snape's lab, where he was fairly sure the man would be brewing potions. He was, and he allowed Draco to stay if he didn't disrupt his brewing. After suffering through a few moments of Draco's agitated fidgeting, he told him to make a potion, knowing it would take his mind off of things.

The two worked in silence for quite some time before Snape dropped and empty vial he had been holding in his left hand. He instructed Draco to bottle both of their potions and return to his own rooms. Draco knew he had been called by Voldemort.

"Make sure he's safe, please?" Draco asked. Snape stared at Draco for a moment before nodding and grabbing a few different potions. He mixed two together into a new vial, and repeated the same thing, placing five or six vials in a special pocket of his robes before summoning his Death Eater cloak and rushing out of Hogwarts.

Reading the labels on the bottles left behind, Draco noticed with a sad smile that Snape had mixed a powerful painkiller and healing potions into some of the potions he used during Voldemort's torture sessions. He also found that he had mixed the experimental portkey potion into one of the vials.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Harry was once more woken up by someone entering his cell. He momentarily shook with fear and panic before realizing it was not Lucius, but two masked Death Eaters. They used a spell to levitate him out of the cell and through some dungeon hallways to a large chamber where several other Death Eaters and Voldemort were gathered.

As Harry was dropped to the ground, something hard poked him in the side. He realized with a smile that his basilisk wand was concealed in the pocket of his cloak. He was glad he had decided to wear the cloak in the muggle world. It had been chilly and he didn't have a coat, so he threw on the cloak. He decided it was one of the best decisions he ever made.

"So Potter, I'll be kind and put my offer on the table again. Join me, and you will live. Refuse me, and you will die before this night is over." Voldemort said. Harry felt anger well up inside of him. How could this monster think that he would ever even _consider_ joining with him? Because of him Harry had lost his entire family. He had grown up in an abusive household, and never known love until just recently.

"I already gave you my answer." Harry said coldly.

"Death it is then." Voldemort smirked. "You'll be begging for death long before I grant it to you. Any last words, Potter?" He asked with a smirk. Harry glared. He could feel Draco's worry through the bond, and hated being away from him. He just wanted to live happily with his love. He knew that would never happen if Voldemort was still around. He made his decision then and there. Voldemort had to die. Tonight.

"Just two." Harry said, gripping his basilisk wand tightly, still hidden in his pocket. He gathered up all of his anger and hatred toward not just Voldemort, but everyone - the Dursley's, Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, the wizarding world in general. He pulled out his wand quickly, and before anyone could react, shouted two fatal words "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The Death Eaters watched stunned as a bolt of what seemed like green lightning hit their master square in the chest. He gave Harry one last stunned look before falling over backwards, dead for real this time. Harry sunk to his knees, exhausted as he had put most of his energy into that spell.

Utter chaos broke out. The Death Eaters were panicked and ran from the room, not wanting to be the next to fall to the killing curse. Some of them stayed behind, intent on killing Harry in revenge. Curses flew all over the room as Snape dashed forward and wrapped his arms around the boy before apparating away.

Landing outside of Hogwarts, Snape stopped for only a moment to pick Harry up securely before dashing up to the castle and the infirmary. Poppy quickly came when he shouted for her and immediately began tending to Harry's wounds. Snape made his way back down to his quarters and removed his Death Eater clothing before going up to Dumbledore's office and telling him what had happened. The old man was stunned at the news. Voldemort was gone. Dumbledore called the order and they set off to round up Death Eaters and Voldemort's body.

Snape then made his way to Draco's rooms to inform him that Harry was in the infirmary. The boy immediately ran out of the room and up to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey kept him away for another hour as she worked at healing all of the damage done, but finally allowed Draco in to see him. He was asleep, and various half-healed wounds covered his body, but he was back and alive. That was all Draco cared about. Holding Harry's hand in his own he began a vigil at the boy's bedside that would last nearly two days before Harry woke.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When Harry woke, the first thing he saw was platinum blonde hair very close to him. Remembering what Lucius had done to him he panicked and scrambled off the bed, away from the blonde hair. Draco was woken by the movement, and watched confused as Harry curled up in the corner, shrinking away from him.

"Harry?" Draco asked. Harry didn't seem to respond. Draco took a few steps closer to him. "Harry, it's Draco. You're safe Harry, you're at Hogwarts." Draco said in what he hoped was a soothing voice.

"Draco?" Harry whispered. Draco's heart nearly broke at the emotions contained in that one word.

"You're safe, I'm not going to hurt you. I'd never hurt you." He said softly. At last Harry moved out of the fetal position and wrapped his arms around Draco tightly, clinging to him like a lifeline and hiding his face against Draco's shoulder and neck.

Whispering soothing nonsense to Harry, Draco managed to maneuver them back onto the hospital bed so that he sat against the headboard and Harry was curled in his lap. He soon felt tears soaking into his shoulder and began rubbing his hands up and down Harry's back. Soon enough Harry had cried himself back to sleep.

Madame Pomfrey walked in a moment later, giving Draco a disapproving look. After being berated for disturbing her patient and finding he could not be removed from the bed without disturbing Harry, she left him strict instructions to call her immediately the next time Harry woke up. Draco nodded his understanding and went back to carding his fingers through Harry's mop of hair.


	20. Recovery

**The Damned and the Lonely**

**Chapter Twenty**

As Harry slowly woke, the first thing he noticed were arms wrapped around him. He stiffened, afraid for a moment, before realizing it couldn't possibly be the Death Eaters. He soon remembered the last time he had woken and been afraid of Draco. He shuddered slightly as thoughts of Draco led to remembering what his father had done.

"Harry?" A voice he recognized as Draco's asked.

"Yeah?" Harry said quietly.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, running his hands through Harry's hair.

"I...I think so." Harry said, opening his eyes. He flinched away when he caught sight of Draco's hair, but before he could ask what was wrong, Madame Pomfrey came in. She ordered Draco off of the bed as she checked Harry over. She asked him to leave as well before turning back to Harry to give him his injury report.

"I've healed most of the damage from the various curses cast upon you. There may be some lingering aches and pains. The thing I am most concerned about was the tearing in your rectum. Would you like to tell me what happened?" she asked kindly. "The injuries indicate rape." Harry looked down, pulling his knees up to his chest. He nodded slightly.

"Can you tell me who it was?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Lucius Malfoy." Harry whispered, tears forming in his eyes. "Will you call Draco back in?"

"Are you sure you want to see him?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Of course I'm sure I want to see him! Why else would I ask?" Harry said, getting angry with the woman. "And don't tell anyone what happened."

"Mr. Potter, the authorities will need to be informed." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Not right away. I will tell them when and if I feel like telling them." Harry said.

"Very well." She said. As soon as she left the small room created by curtains, Harry broke down into tears. Draco soon rushed back in, but through his tears Harry saw only the blonde hair and flinched away as Draco wrapped his arms around him.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked. Harry calmed down at the sound of his voice. It was nowhere near the cold, cruel, holy-than-thou tone of his father's voice. He relaxed into the embrace, burying his face against Draco's chest.

"When...when Voldemort had me...I ...your father, he..." Harry struggle with his words.

"What did that bastard do?" Draco asked angrily.

"He...he r-raped me." Harry whispered.

"What?" Draco hissed angrily before understanding dawned on his face. "Oh Harry, that's why you flinched away from me. I look like him."

"Your hair mostly." Harry said quietly.

"Would it help if I changed the color?" Draco asked.

"For now." Harry said. "I don't want to be afraid of you because of him. I want to get over it."

"Okay." Draco said. He pulled out his wand and said a spell, and his hair slowly darkened to a light brown color.

"Do you know what happened?" Harry asked.

"I don't know much, but Severus told me that you killed the Dark Lord. He brought you back here, you passed out on the way. You used up most of your energy killing him, Madame Pomfrey said." Draco informed Harry.

"I used the killing curse." Harry whispered. "I...I was so _angry._ And not just at him, but everyone. I was mad at the Gryffindors, at Ron, at the newspapers always making up crap about me. I was in pain and mad at the Death Eaters for causing it. I was angry at Voldemort for just being who he was and killing everyone I loved. And I was furious at Lucius for what he did to me. There was so much anger and power. I...I was scared of myself right then. I killed him with all that anger." Harry said in a quiet voice.

"You, out of anyone, has a right to be angry. And you did vent it in a good way." Draco said.

"What do you mean in a good way?" Harry asked incredulously. "I _killed_ someone."

"You killed a monster who needed to be put in his place. Never feel guilty for doing what you did." Draco said emphatically. Harry was quiet a moment, and Draco knew Harry probably would feel guilty about it, at least for a little while.

"What happened after I was brought here?" Harry asked

"Severus went to tell Dumbledore what had happened, and he and a bunch of aurors went to where the Dark Lord was. The ministry was called in as well. Only a handful of Death Eaters were caught. Most got away. The next morning the whole story was in the paper, that the Dark Lord was dead, and that you had saved us. The world loves you again." Draco said, a hint of sarcasm in his last words.

"Great, just what I need." Harry groaned. He groaned louder when he heard several people enter the hospital wing and begin arguing with Madame Pomfrey. Draco gave him a sympathetic look and held him tighter. Finally the arguing stopped and the curtains were moved away from his bed.

"Harry dear, are you okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked, moving to hug him.

"Don't touch me." He hissed, and she stopped her movements.

"What?" she asked.

"I said, don't touch me. You think you can just waltz in here and pretend everything is okay?" Harry asked, glancing at the Weasley's and the order members who were gathered around his bed.

"What do you mean, Harry?" she asked.

"I mean, that you question my loyalty because I ran way from an abusive household and was seen with someone who had connections to Voldemort." Everyone flinched at the name. "You completely ignore any logical thought, and think that I have joined with the monster who killed my family, who took away every chance for happiness I might have had. You believe the worst of me for the better part of a year, and then just expect me to forgive everything and go back to the way things were because you're positive I'm on your side now. I'm sorry, but you've lost the relationship we once had. I may be able to forgive you eventually, but right now I just don't want to see you. You're just like the rest of them, believing whatever crap they write in the paper." Harry delivered the whole tirade in a somewhat controlled voice, though his hands were clenched tightly into fists. Draco, who was still holding Harry, ran his hands up and down the other boy's back in an attempt to calm him.

"But..."

"Get out!" Harry shouted. Madame Pomfrey came running, shooing everyone out of the hospital wing, scolding them for upsetting her patient. She tried to shoo Draco out as well, but Harry refused to let her.

"How long do I have to stay in here?" Harry asked.

"At least one more night. You were severely exhausted, not the mention the exposure to the cruciatus curse and countless other curses." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Draco stays with me." Harry said.

"Very well." She sighed. "Drink this." She passed Harry a potion and left, pulling the curtains back around his bed. Harry downed the potion with a grimace.

"You okay?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine."

"Did you know that 'fine' is just an acronym for Fucked up, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional?" Draco asked. Harry laughed somewhat bitterly.

"Well then, I'm perfectly F.I.N.E." Harry said. His laughter soon turned to sobs, however, and Draco pulled him into a tight embrace, understanding that Harry would probably be pretty emotional for a while. He pulled Harry down to lay on the bed beside him as his crying slowly diminished. Draco smiled sadly when he realized Harry was asleep yet again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was still vacation when Harry was released from the hospital wing. Almost no one was left at Hogwarts as vacation had been extended for two more weeks due to the defeat of Voldemort. Harry and Draco had the castle to themselves for the most part, though they stayed holed up in their rooms for most of the day.

The two of them made the mistake of thinking everything could go back to normal as soon as Harry was released from the hospital wing, unfortunately. They had gone to sleep in the same bed as they always did, Draco laying behind Harry, spooning him, one arm draped over Harry's side. In the morning, before he was quite fully awake, Harry felt Draco behind him and became afraid. When he shifted and felt Draco's arousal against his backside, he full out panicked, throwing himself from the bed and locking himself in the bathroom. It had taken nearly half an hour for Draco to calm him down enough to come out of the flashback and open the door.

"Have you told anyone what he did to you?" Draco asked quietly as he held Harry in his arms, trying to get him to stop shaking.

"Besides Madame Pomfrey, no." Harry said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"I don't want everyone to know. If I tell the ministry, it will be in the papers the next morning. I'm sure he'll be caught eventually. He's a Death Eater." Harry said.

"Yeah, and then he'll buy his way out of jail like he always does." Draco said.

"If they capture him, and put him on trial, I'll testify, and I'll tell them what he did. If the world really loves me again, I can probably use that to my advantage." Harry said.

"You should go to therapy." Draco said.

"I know. Are there even wizard psychologists?"

"A few."

"I think I'd rather go to a muggle psychologist. Less of a chance of it leaking to the papers." Harry said.

"Will you go this summer?" Draco asked.

"Maybe." Harry answered. He had finally stopped shaking from the flashback.

"Would it frighten you if I kissed you?" Draco asked.

"No, I don't think so. He never kissed me, or showed any affection." Harry said. Draco smiled sadly at Harry and cupped his face in his hands, running his thumbs over Harry's cheekbones, wiping away the few tears that had spilled down his cheeks. He slowly brought his lips to Harry's, and while at first Harry stiffened a bit, he easily relaxed into the soft, chaste kiss. Draco was careful to keep his hands still, knowing it might frighten him if he touched him too intimately.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I could feel you through our bond, and when you passed out, I thought you had died." Draco whispered.

"I was afraid that they had got you too, and separated us." Harry said. "I didn't even think about the bond."

"We'll get through this." Draco said after a moment.

"What should we do about sleeping?" Harry asked quietly.

"I don't know. Should we try sleeping separately?" Draco asked.

"I'd rather not. I feel safe with you. I don't want to dream." Harry said.

"You panicked when you woke up." Draco pointed out.

"You...you were hard, and I felt it, and...I just panicked." Harry said.

"What if we tried sleeping in a different position? Perhaps with my back facing you, so you don't feel...it." Draco said.

"It's worth a try." Harry said.

"How about some breakfast?" Draco suggested, changing the subject.

Over the next few days Harry and Draco tested Harry's limits, finding out what made him panic and what he felt comfortable with. Kissing was perfectly fine for him, anything from a peck on the cheek to full out tongue kissing. He was also fine with Draco touching him for the most part, as long as he wasn't pinning Harry down and it stayed above the waist. He panicked whenever Draco was on top of him or held onto his hips. He also panicked if he wasn't wearing pants. He was fine without a shirt however. The two of them had also found ways to sleep so they could stay together but Harry wouldn't panic when he woke up if Draco was aroused.

Draco was perfectly fine staying within Harry's boundaries. It had been Harry's idea to try and stay intimate in the first place. He was determined that the rape wouldn't destroy things between him and Draco. Frankly, Draco had been expecting him to shy away from any touch at all. The poor boy had been raped and tortured, after all.


	21. Summer

I'm pretty sure that there will be another chapter or so, this story doesn't seem finished to me yet. I just don't know exactly how to end it. oh well, for now just enjoy the latest installment.

**The Damned and the Lonely**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

School resumed at the beginning of May, and everyone soon became engrossed in studying for the end of the year exams. Harry and Draco found themselves oddly relieved that they only had normal tests this year instead of OWLs. Draco received a few odd looks because of his new hair color, but no one really asked him about it.

Hermione sought Harry out as soon as she returned to the school, intent on knowing what had happened to him. Harry was a bit nervous about telling her about the rape. He was afraid people would look at him differently, treat him differently if they knew the truth.

"How are you doing Harry?" Were the first words out of her mouth.

"I'm fine." Harry said quietly. Hermione enveloped Harry in a hug, and he flinched. Hermione immediately became suspicious.

"What did they do to you?" she asked quietly.

"You might want to sit down for this." Harry said. Hermione nodded, perching herself on a nearby chair, while Harry sat beside Draco on the sofa. Draco took Harry's hand in his own, offering silent support.

"Draco and I were ambushed by Death Eaters. Draco got away, but I was caught. I was tortured for a bit, and thrown into a cell. Lucius Malfoy came into my cell alone a little while later. He thought that I had 'corrupted' Draco, turning him to the light side and making him gay. He beat me some more, and he...he r-raped me." Harry said in a quiet voice, the last words little more than a whisper.

"Oh Harry..." Hermione gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth, a look of horror settling on her face. "Are you...are you okay?"

"As well as can be expected." Harry said quietly, his eyes focused on the ground. Draco gently placed his arm around Harry's shoulder, and Harry pulled his legs up onto the couch, curling into Draco's side.

"I'm sorry, that was a stupid question. I don't...I don't really know what to say." Hermione said. "Just know that I'm here for you, Harry."

"Thanks." Harry said.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

True to what Draco had said, the school, and the rest of the world, was in love with Harry again. Many of the Gryffindors tried to apologize. Ron refused to, however. He was still a bit sore over the whole Harry being gay issue. For the most part, the entire school was more friendly toward Harry and Draco. Harry couldn't care less. He just wanted to finish off the school year and go somewhere private with his lover.

Harry found that his behavior around other people had changed since the rape. He flinched whenever anyone besides Draco touched him, even if it was a brush of shoulders in a crowded hallway. He took to using the back hallways, taking the longest routes to his classes. Draco rarely left his side unless he had to.

Draco and Harry began to try their own version of 'therapy.' Harry was pretty sure if they went slow, trying a little bit at a time, he could become comfortable with being intimate once again. The two of them would often lounge in front of the fireplace in the evenings. At first Harry was uncomfortable with laying flat out, especially on his stomach. He preferred to be curled up, his head resting on Draco's shoulder, and Draco's arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders. He was still afraid of Draco touching his hips, as Lucius had held him down by his hips.

Slowly, Harry began to get more comfortable with laying down. Each day they progressed a little further, and Harry found that the bond helped immensely since he could feel Draco's emotions, none of which were hostile. Harry knew this was hard on Draco, no matter what he said. He was a hormonal teenage boy - to become celibate all of a sudden after the high level of intimacy they had before was not an easy task. Harry knew that Draco often made himself wake up before Harry, to go wank in the bathroom before slipping back into bed. Harry also felt the small pang of hurt through the bond whenever he flinched away from Draco's touch, though it was becoming very rare.

By the time exams rolled around, Harry was able to lie down with Draco without fear. One of their favorite things to do in the evenings when they had free time was to lay together on the sofa and talk, or just enjoy being together. Harry loved to lay his head on Draco's chest and hear his heart beat. It comforted him greatly for some reason. Draco had also been slowly changing the color of his hair back to it's normal shade, once more at Harry's insistence.

At last exams had passed and the school year was over. Draco had turned seventeen back in February, and was now legally allowed to use his magic whenever. Harry would be reaching majority in just a few more weeks. The two of them had decided to find a small house they could afford. Draco had received a small inheritance from his mother, who had gone behind Lucius' back and set up a vault just for Draco. She had never wanted her son to become a Death Eater, but she knew he would be disowned if he defied his father's wishes. Harry also had the large vault his parents had left him.

They returned to Muggle London where they stayed in a hotel and visited the friends they had made over the summer. They also hired a real-estate agent to help them look for a nice, small house somewhere in the countryside. After three weeks they found the perfect little cottage and moved in almost immediately. Since Draco was seventeen and could use his magic, he began the task of warding the house. In another week, Harry would turn seventeen and add his own wards to the house.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The day before his birthday, Harry awoke to the feel of Draco's erection pressed against him. He stiffened for a second before relaxing. This was Draco, he knew that Draco wouldn't hurt him. Harry had gone to several therapy sessions with a muggle therapist, and he felt that even those few short hours had helped him immensely. Feeling Draco begin to get up, Harry rolled over and wrapped his arms around him, stopping his movements.

"Stay." Harry said, pulling Draco into a kiss. Draco moaned slightly and melted into Harry's embrace. Making up his mind, Harry ran his hands down his lover's sides lightly, causing him to shiver slightly. With a deep, calming breath, he pulled off Draco's boxers.

"Harry?" Draco asked, unsure.

"I'm fine. I want to do this." Harry said, kissing the blonde again. He began to stroke Draco, slowly at first before picking up speed. Soon Draco was writhing and moaning beneath him. Harry smiled and kissed Draco deeply as he brought his lover over the edge. Draco lay panting for a moment before wrapping his arms around the dark haired boy. As he did, he came in contact with the evidence of Harry's own arousal.

"You're hard." Draco said.

"I know." Harry said.

"Do you want me to..." Draco asked cautiously.

"I...I don't think I'm ready yet...I'm sorry." Harry whispered, his erection wilting as bad memories returned.

"It's okay." Draco said, rubbing his hand up and down Harry's side comfortingly, though there was a hint of disappointment he couldn't hide. He kissed the blonde again, pulling him into a tight embrace. Draco cast a cleansing charm and the two of them lounged in bed, kissing and hugging for a while longer.

That night they stayed up in front of the fire, waiting for midnight and Harry's birthday. Harry found that his tradition of staying awake until his birthday came was a lot less depressing with Draco there beside him. On the stroke of midnight, Hedwig and two other owls flew through the window. One of them was from Hermione, the other from Hogwarts. Draco had warded the house against all other owls when fan mail began to come in flocks for Harry because he defeated the Dark Lord.

Hedwig carried a present for Harry from Remus. The Hogwarts owl had Harry's letter and a present from Hagrid, and Hermione's owl carried a present from Hermione, of course. Draco summoned two brightly wrapped packages from a hiding place somewhere in the house, as well as a luscious looking chocolate cake.

"That looks delicious." Harry said, eyeing the mound of moist chocolate cake and rich frosting. Draco smirked and passed Harry the presents the owls had brought. From Hagrid, Harry received the usual box of rock cakes, which were quickly placed aside. Hermione sent him a book as always, though this one was a muggle book about rape victims.

Harry was saddened, yet happy at the same time when he opened the next gift. Remus had sent him and old motorcycle helmet and leather jacket, which had belonged to Sirius. Harry had told him about receiving Sirius' vault and finding the motorcycle. Harry had given Remus a copy of the key to the vault, telling him he was welcome to take anything he wanted from it. Harry knew that Sirius meant just as much, if not more, to Remus as he did to Harry.

Next Harry moved on to the gifts from Draco. The first was a fairly large box, and contained a luxurious new cloak. Draco had noticed how old and ratty Harry's cloak was, as he hadn't bought a new one for a few years. The second box was much smaller, but it's contents made Harry gasp. Inside were two plain silver rings. Draco slid off the sofa to kneel in front of Harry, taking both of the raven haired boy's hands in his own.

"I know that we're still young, but you can't ignore the bond that we have. Would you, Harry Potter, do me the honor of marrying me?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Harry said without hesitation. He leaned down to kiss Draco deeply, though he soon joined Draco on the ground in order to press his body closer, straddling the blonde's waist. The kiss became quite heated between the two teens, hands roaming as they both got lost in the kiss. Finally they pulled back, panting, leaning their foreheads together.

"Harry?" Draco asked, concern in his eyes.

"What?" he asked, confused. Draco looked down, and Harry followed his gaze to where the blonde's hands were lightly gripping Harry's hips. Harry sucked in a deep breath, but felt no panic.

"I'm...I'm good. I'm not scared. I didn't even notice it." Harry said. Draco gave him a smile and moved closer for a slow, chaste kiss.

"Is marriage between two men legal in the wizarding world?" He asked as an after-thought.

"No. We're about even with the muggle world when it comes to gay marriage. Like I said, though, we're young. It might be legalized eventually. Marriage is only words and paperwork anyway. Our bond is what matters." Draco said. Harry smiled at him, picking up the two rings and taking one out of the box. Picking up Draco's hand, he slid it onto the elegant finger and pressed a kiss to Draco's lips. Draco smiled as Harry pulled away, repeating the raven haired boy's actions. The ring instantly sized itself to fit his finger perfectly.

The raven haired boy purposely placed Draco's hand back on his hip, wrapping his arms around him and leaning his head on the blonde's shoulder. As he did, he caught sight of the untouched chocolate cake, and an evil smile graced his features. With a whispered word and a swish of his wand, the cake lifted off of the table and began to float over toward him and Draco. With another flick of his wand, the mound of chocolate dropped from the air as Harry leaned back, landing with a smack on Draco's head.

"Why you!" Draco sputtered out, wiping cake and frosting from his face. Harry was too busy laughing to notice the blonde gather up a fistful of the remaining cake and smother it in his face. Harry glared at Draco, though the effect was completely ruined by the chocolate smudged everywhere.

"Aww, poor baby can't take a taste of his own medicine." Draco said. He smirked at Harry for a minute before leaning forward and licking some of the chocolate off of his face. "Yum." he said, still smirking. Harry glared for a minute before taking a finger-full of frosting and licking it off in a very teasing manner. It wasn't long before they were earnestly cleaning the chocolate off one another. And smudging it in other places. And cleaning it off again.


	22. Trial

**The Damned and the Lonely**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Harry was woken up one morning in mid-August by a tapping on the window. He groaned and rolled over, closer to Draco. The blonde made a disgruntled noise and wrapped his arms around Harry. The green-eyed boy smiled slightly when one of Draco's hands settled on his hip and it didn't bother him at all. His therapy had been progressing quite well.

The insistent tapping finally annoyed Draco enough so that he got out of bed and let the owl in. It was his and Harry's Hogwarts letters. He tossed them off to the side and flopped back into bed, cursing the owl the whole time for being so early.

"You do know that it's nearly noon?" Harry asked. Draco scowled.

"So?"

"Never mind." Harry sighed, pulling the covers over his head to block out the light.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I guess we have to go to Diagon Alley." Harry said later that day, once he and Draco were fully awake.

"If we go soon we can avoid most of the Hogwarts crowds." Draco agreed.

"Do you want to go today?" Harry asked.

"If you're up for it." the blonde said.

"I think I'll be fine." Harry answered. The two boys quickly got ready to leave and Harry hired a taxi to take them into the city. He looked at them a little strangely when they asked to be dropped off in front of what seemed like an abandoned old store, but did so anyways. Harry and Draco easily made their way through the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. It was slightly crowded, but most of the people there were adults rather than Hogwarts students, though there were a few here and there.

"Gringotts first?" Draco asked. Harry nodded, keeping close to Draco as they moved through the crowds. Strangers still made him slightly nervous. After a quick trip through the vaults, Draco dragged Harry to Madame Malkins.

"I think you need some robes besides just your Hogwarts robes. You're legally an adult wizard now, Harry." Draco said as Harry protested. Draco easily shot down all of Harry's protests and began ordering Madame Malkin around, looking at this cloth and that, in every color imaginable, and what must have been a few dozen different styles of robes. Harry sighed as he was used as a dress-up doll for over an hour before he and Draco decided on several sets of robes in varying styles, colors, and fabrics.

After Madame Malkins', they headed toward the bookstore. When they were more or less done with their shopping, a headline caught Draco's attention. The front cover of that day's Daily Prophet bragged the headline **'Lucius Malfoy, Suspected Death Eater, Arrested in Raid Last Night.'** Draco bought a copy, quickly showing it to Harry. The Green Eyed boy breathed a sigh of relief as he realized his rapist was finally behind bars. They waited until they got home to read the rest of the article.

"Harry?" Draco asked when he had finished reading about his father.

"Yes?" Harry asked, smiling. Draco hated that he would have to ruin his lover's good mood.

"There's a trial for Lucius in a week. They...they expect him to go free. There's very little evidence against him - he's bribed enough people so that he could go free." Draco said.

"What?" Harry whispered. Draco pulled the smaller boy into his arms.

"You need to testify, Harry." Draco said gently.

"I...I can't." Harry whispered.

"Yes you can, love." Draco said. "If you testify, it will put him in jail for sure. Madame Pomfrey can verify that there was evidence of rape. Think of all the other people he's hurt out there. He's killed so many. Who knows how many others he might have raped? If you testify against him, you can put another sick, evil man where he belongs." The blonde felt slightly guilty for playing off of Harry's hero complex, but he knew that Harry needed to go to this trial, that Lucius needed to be put behind bars.

"I...I'll think about it." Harry said.

"Okay." Draco said, pulling his lover closer to him.

Harry became more and more nervous as Lucius' trial date arrived. He had decided he would go. He wasn't the only one Lucius had hurt, not by far. He was sure Draco would feel much better with his father behind bars as well.

On the day of the trial, the two of them dressed in a solemn silence. Harry was actually glad that Draco had forced him to buy new robes. Harry was also a bit panicked, however. He didn't know how he would react to seeing Lucius again. The two of them arrived at the trial just before it was to begin, and were quickly seated with the prosecution. They had met with the prosecution a few days earlier to tell them that they wanted to testify.

Draco felt a burst of panic through the bond when his father entered the courtroom. Harry immediately sought out Draco's hand, squeezing it tight. Draco leaned closer to his lover, whispering a few comforting words. Harry slowly calmed down as the trial proceeded, though he never let go of his lover's hand. He kept his eyes downcast to avoid the glares Lucius kept sending his way.

It was nearing the end of the day before Harry was called up. There were many people testifying against Lucius, but in the long run most of their evidence was trivial and circumstantial. Lucius could deny it all by saying he was under the imperious curse, like he had the last time Voldemort was defeated. Harry was determined to make sure he wouldn't get off so easy, however.

All of the questioning was done by the members of the Wizengamot rather than dealing with lawyers like the muggles did. Harry was asked a few routine questions before being asked to present his evidence against Lucius. Harry told them about Lucius giving Riddle's diary to Ginny in his second year, and about his part in the events at the end of Harry's fifth year.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, and reaching out for Draco through the bond, Harry began to tell about what had happened just a few short months ago. He told about what had happened during the Death Eater meeting before shakily recounting the story of Lucius beating him afterwards in his cell. He faltered as he got to the part about the rape.

"Please continue, Mr. Potter." the man asking the question prompted.

"He pinned me down and he...he raped me." Harry said shakily, his voice fighting to get above a whisper on the last words. It was heard by everyone in the cavernous, echoing courtroom, however. A gasp went through the crowd before a cry of outrage raised up at how their 'savior' had been abused and defiled. The head of the Wizengamont had to call for order several times before the crowd quieted down. During the chaos Draco tried desperately to calm Harry down by sending reassurance through their bond. It worked to an extent.

"Do you have any proof of this, Mr. Potter?" He was asked next.

"Madame Pomfrey was the one to treat me after I was brought back to Hogwarts. She has records of the injuries she found, including injuries that indicate rape. If you want to be sure that I'm telling the truth about who raped me, I will gladly submit to questioning under veriteserum." Harry said.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, that will not be necessary. I do, however, have a few more questions for you. You are involved with Draco Malfoy, are you not?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." Harry said wearily.

"Why? If you hate this man so much, if he actually did rape you, why are you involved with his son? Would you not wish to stay as far from this man as possible?" Harry felt anger rising in him at this question.

"Draco is not his father. He is no Death Eater. He isn't a Malfoy anymore either. He was disowned for refusing to take the Dark Mark. And for your information, Draco and I share a bond, a natural bond. I'm sure you all know how rare those things are. How dare you, after all that I have gone through to save you people, question my choice of lovers. How dare you think I would lie about something as serious as rape?" Harry said, glaring at the crowd, anger rolling off him in waves, perceptible by most of the crowd.

"I am sorry to have upset you, Mr. Potter." the man said, properly cowed by Harry's subtle anger. "You may return to your seat." Harry glared at the man one last time before carefully making his way back to his seat. He gratefully took his place amongst the crowd, hiding his face against Draco's shoulder for a moment, regaining the composure he had almost lost. He kept his face hidden as Madame Pomfrey was called up and answered several questions about the extent of Harry's wounds, that matched his story perfectly. Harry could only hope that his word was enough proof to get Lucius convicted. Unfortunately, the trial could not be finished that day. They would have to take a recess and reconvene tomorrow.

Once back home for the night, Harry let the tears he had been holding back at the trial fall. Having to recount his story to the court had brought the memories back full force, almost as if they had happened just a couple weeks ago, not a few months. Draco held Harry close, letting him vent his emotions. After the better part of an hour the sobs stopped.

"Sorry." Harry sniffed.

"It's okay, I understand." the blonde said, holding Harry closer to him. Harry nodded and pulled away slightly.

"I think I'm going to take a shower and go to bed." Harry said, beginning to pull off his robes.

"Can I join you?" Draco asked.

"I...yes, I think I'll be okay." Harry said. Draco smiled wryly and began undressing as well. Harry sighed as he stepped under the spray of warm water, wrapping his arms around Draco and leaning into his lover. Draco gently rubbed the shorter boy's back, relaxing the tense muscles a bit. After a moment Draco grabbed the soap, beginning to gently wash himself and Harry. Both knew that it wouldn't lead anywhere though. They were both too emotionally exhausted from the trial. They soon retired to bed.


	23. Closure

**The Damned and the Lonely**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Harry found he was a bit too nervous to sleep peacefully. He was restless and couldn't relax his tense body no matter what he tried. After an hour or so he got up again so as not to wake Draco. Sitting at the kitchen table with his face in his hands and a mug of tea in front of him, he didn't hear Draco come up behind him. He jumped slightly when Draco wrapped his arms around the troubled boy from behind.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Harry mumbled.

"I was already awake." the blonde answered.

"The trial?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. If he gets off...I don't know what I'll do. If I ever see him outside of court, I'll kill him with my bare hands." Draco sneered.

"Don't say that." Harry said.

"You can't tell me that you don't want him dead." Draco stated, crossing his arms.

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that I don't want you to be the one to kill him. You'd go to jail, no matter who your boyfriend happens to be." Harry said. The blonde smiled slightly

"You don't have to come to court tomorrow if it's too hard on you. You've already testified, they don't need you to be there." Draco said softly, taking Harry's hand in his.

"No. I'd feel like a coward forever if I don't face him." Harry said. Draco nodded his understanding and the two sat in peaceful silence for a minute. After a moment Harry yawned, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Come back to bed?" Draco asked. Harry nodded and the two returned to the bedroom. They lay awake for a bit longer, wrapped in each other's arms, enjoying just _being_ together.

In the morning, the mood was once more somber. The two of them showered together again, taking as much comfort from each other as possible. Today was the day. It seemed almost like it was their trial, their fate that would be decided today, rather than Lucius'. If he went free...neither of them wanted to contemplate the possibility.

They arrived a little before the start of the trial, sitting where they were the day before. Again, Harry gripped Draco's hand tightly as Lucius was brought in, but this time he met the vitriolic stare with his own glare. He didn't fear this man. He had brought down the darkest wizard of this time. He could face this man.

Lucius was not looking in his prime. Azkaban and the dementors had taken their toll on him. His robes were ever so slightly tattered and wrinkled, though on someone who made such a point of always being so pristine, it was very noticeable. He looked older, his skin beginning to show a few wrinkles. Even his hair was beginning to look a bit more grey than blonde. This was not a man to be feared. He was just a washed up old Death Eater.

The trial picked up where it had left off the other day. A few more people were called to testify. Snape was called up to the stand, Dumbledore's endorsement making his words actually carry weight in the court room. Dumbledore himself was called up as well.

Draco was one of the last people to be called up to testify. He answered questions about his life at home, what his father was like, if there was any proof he was a Death Eater. Draco told them about how Lucius had wanted Draco to become a Death Eater, to be branded last summer. He told about the dark artifacts his ex-father had owned and sold when he was brought under scrutiny by the ministry. He also told them about the days of torture he endured at the hands of Lucius, Voldemort, and the other Death Eaters because he had refused the mark. As Draco recounted his story, it was Harry's turn to send reassurance and comfort through the bond to his partner.

Finally, at long last the trial was over. The Wizengamont debated quietly amongst themselves for a few tense moments before the head stood up. He addressed the crowd for a few moments, but Harry and Draco barely heard the words. All they wanted to hear was whether Lucius would go to jail or not. Finally, the head of the Wizengamont turned to his fellow members.

"All those who find Lucius Malfoy innocent?" he asked. Three hands were raised, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"All those who find Lucius Malfoy guilty?" The rest of the hands went up, and Harry turned to Draco with a wide smile. The blonde squeezed Harry's hand tightly in response.

"All those in favor of the Dementor's Kiss?" was the final question. They waited with baited breath as the hands raised and were counted. Time seemed to slow down as they waited to find out if it was more than half the Wizengamont agreed. Finally, finally the vote was called. Lucius would receive the Dementor's Kiss in three week's time.

At the announcement, the entire courtroom broke out into frenzied whispers. Draco hugged Harry tightly, both of them caught up in rejoicement that their tormentor was finally being punished. The mood was diminished slightly as the Dementors entered to take Lucius away. The courtroom quieted as he was led solemnly away, still looking down his nose at everyone, a sneer plastered on his face.

When the court was dismissed, Harry and Draco quickly fought their way out of the crowd, avoiding the reporters as best they could. They apparated home, stumbling inside laughing, their good mood returned.

"I can't believe it, he's gone. He finally got what he deserved!" Draco exclaimed. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde, pressing a kiss to his lips. The two of them flopped on the couch, still wrapped in each other's arms. Harry sighed happily, laying his head on Draco's chest. Draco ran his hand lazily through the slightly messy black hair.

"So what are we going to do with the rest of our evening?" Draco asked. It was late afternoon now, the trial having taken up only part of the second day.

"Celebrate." Harry said, conjuring up a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He sat up, straddling Draco's waist and pouring each of them a glass. "Here's to a brighter future." He toasted. He laid his head back on Draco's chest as the two of them lounged together, lazily sipping at their drinks.

Most of the bottle later, the two of them were pleasantly buzzed, and had moved to the bedroom. Harry laid mostly on top of Draco, and both of their shirts were off as they kissed. Harry grasped one of the blond's hands above his head, their engagement rings lined up. Harry let go for a minute to begin taking off the rest of his clothing.

"Harry?" Draco asked.

"I want to go further." he said.

"You're drunk." the blond frowned.

"I'm not drunk, and it's not like it's anything we haven't done before. We're bonded for Merlin's sake." Harry said.

"I don't want you to begin thinking you can only be intimate with the help of alcohol." Draco said.

"I wont. If anything, I'll at least know that I can be intimate again. I don't think I'm ready for sex yet...but I want to at least try something." Harry said, pressing his crotch against Draco for proof that he was willing. Draco reluctantly agreed, and promptly became a lot less reluctant when Harry succeeded in removing their clothing.

"You're sure you'll be okay?" Draco asked quietly.

"_Yes,_ Draco." Harry stressed. "Just...just don't pin me down." he added a little insecurely.

"Don't worry." His lover said, pulling Harry into a kiss and sitting up, pulling Harry close so that the green-eyed boy was straddling his waist, legs wrapped around the blond and their chests pressed together. Draco scooted them back a little so he could lean against the headboard.

Harry moaned as his fiancé ran his hands over the brunet's back and down his sides. He brought his hands to lightly rest on Harry's hips, looking into his eyes to make sure he was okay. Harry smiled and kissed him, reassuring him that he was fine. Slowly Draco began to move his hands further down. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around his lover, taking deep breaths to stay calm as Draco began to gently stroke him.

"Okay?" Draco asked, running his other hand up and down Harry's back.

"Yes." Harry whispered into his ear, kissing Draco's neck and bringing his hands down to the blond's own burgeoning erection. The two locked lips as they continued to stroke each other, and Harry found that he felt no panic. Whether it was because of the therapy or the alcohol, he would find out later. For now all he could think about was Draco's hand on his arousal.

As the pleasure built up, Draco knocked Harry's slightly clumsy hands away and shifted a bit so that he could wrap his own pale, long-fingered hand around both of their erections. He began to move his hand up and down and Harry moaned at the sensation, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and kissing his deeply. It was only a matter of moments before they both cried out their release, Harry first and Draco following not too long after.

Harry collapsed bonelessly onto Draco's chest, smiling lazily. After a moment the blond shifted so that they were both lying down, Harry still laying mostly on top of him. With horror, Harry realized that tears were beginning to gather in his eyes. He turned his head away in an attempt to conceal the fact from his lover, but Draco felt the wetness on his skin.

"Harry?" he asked gently "What's wrong?"

"I...I don't really know. You...you're so kind, so understanding and patient with me, you're so - so _perfect_. I'm...well frankly I'm wondering what I did to deserve someone as perfect as you, and how long I'll get to keep you before something terrible happens." Harry said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, brow furrowed and a frown gracing his features.

"Everyone I love dies." Harry stated bluntly.

"The Dark Lord is gone now, Harry." Draco said.

"But some of his followers are still out there, and fate seems to have a personal vendetta against me when it comes to loved ones." Harry replied. Draco smiled slightly.

"Most of the Death Eaters that escaped are too scared to come after you and too stupid to do any real damage if they did try to hurt us." The blond reassured.

"I suppose." Harry said, not sounding convinced at all. Draco sighed slightly and cast a spell to clean up the mess they had made before pulling a blanket over the two of them. Harry snuggled closer into Draco's side and the slightly older wizard smiled, wrapping his arms tight around his lover. He carefully dried the tears from the blood-shot green eyes, pressing a quick kiss to his lover's lips.

"Get some sleep." Draco said. Harry did as he was told, Draco following his own suggestion not too much later than Harry.


	24. Epilogue

Here it is everyone, the last and final installment of The Damned and the Lonely. It's been fun, butI think it's time this story was finished. Hope no one is too disappointed. After all, if this one is finished,I have that much more time to start a new story :) Enjoy, and leave me a review, pretty please?

**The Damned and the Lonely**

**Epilogue**

Soon enough September rolled around, and Harry and Draco found themselves on the train heading for Hogwarts and their last year of schooling. Seventh year was, luckily, usually an easy year for students. Their course load wasn't as full, as they focused more on a specific branch of magic to better prepare them for 'the adult world' and finding a job. There were several elective courses offered only to the seventh years as well.

Harry had been made this year's Head Boy. He was pretty sure it had everything to do with his fame. What would people think if their savior wasn't Head Boy? Harry was going to decline the position, but then realized that the Head Boy got his own room. Most likely Draco would have had to return to the Slytherin dorms since Voldemort and most of the Death Eaters, and therefore most of the danger, were gone. So Harry kept the position, if only for the private room and the chance to maybe make a few changes around Hogwarts.

Draco had decided to focus his schooling on potions, a wise choice. Draco excelled in potions, a fact that made Professor Snape, his godfather, very proud, though the stoic man concealed it most times. There was still a general dislike between Harry and the professor, but Draco knew better than to press them into 'getting along.' The two of them would never clash well, but they no longer provoked each other on purpose, if only for Draco's sake.

Harry had decided to take up a few elective courses dealing with mediwizardry. He was contemplating becoming a healer, since he no longer wanted to be an auror, or have any job connected to the ministry whatsoever. He also kept his Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and took a couple half-year courses that seemed interesting.

Even though most of Voldemort's supporters were behind bars, Harry wasn't naive enough to believe his life wouldn't be in danger sometime in the future. Voldemort was not the first to claim the title 'Dark Lord,' and he would not be the last. Because Harry was 'The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again,' any idiot who wanted the world to think him to be a powerful Dark Lord would most likely target Harry. If someone could succeed where Voldemort failed, they would be thought of as even more powerful and frightening. Harry just hoped there would be a few decades or so of peace before another maniac came along.

Seventh year turned out to be an actually almost normal year for Harry. There were a few skirmishes with the children of Death Eaters who were killed or sentenced to the kiss, and also a few encounters with the anti-homosexual, mostly Gryffindor, students, but all in all it was a good year. Hermione finally got Ron to see reason, and the Weasley tribe and Harry patched up their ruined relationship. It was nothing like what it used to be, but Harry still saw the Weasley's as his first true 'family' and therefore held a certain soft spot for them. They were on speaking terms, and Harry visited them for a few hours during the Christmas holidays.

Soon enough, Graduation was upon them, and with it, plans for the future. Harry and Draco had a pretty good plan for what would happen when they left Hogwarts. They would live together in the house they had bought, of course. Harry had decided to go to a wizarding university to learn mediwizardry and become a healer. He was also tossing around the idea of taking night-school to finish off his muggle education. If he managed to do that, after he became a healer, he was thinking of perhaps attending a muggle university. No matter what, Harry had grown up believing himself to be a muggle, and his roots were in the muggle world. He was sure his mother would be very proud of him going to a muggle university as well, since she herself was muggleborn.

Draco, on the other hand, was going into the potion business along with Professor Snape. The two of them had plans to open their own apothecary, and Draco would become Snape's apprentice in order to become a potion Master. Now that Voldemort was gone for good, Snape no longer had to stay close to Dumbledore to 'spy' on him and stay in the Dark Lord's favor. The man had never liked teaching anyway, except for when that rare, brilliant student came along, like Draco.

At Graduation there were many, many tears shed. The grounds of Hogwarts were filled with students and their relatives, all exchanging congratulations, students weeping at the thought of going away from their friends. Addresses and floo contacts were flying back and forth.

Harry stood apart from the crowd, alone, surveying all the happy families with a sad look in his eye. It was times like these that he really felt the lack of a true family. Sure, the Weasley's had congratulated him and fawned over him for a bit, but they had their own son to be proud of, and they would never be the same in Harry's eyes after sixth year. Even Draco had his mother still, and Professor Snape.

Draco's mother had welcomed him back into the family almost immediately after Lucius was sentenced. She had always loved her son, the one good thing to come of her arranged marriage, besides the riches. She couldn't have been prouder when Draco refused the Dark Mark. Now that she was free of Lucius and the high standards of the Malfoy name, she had become a much softer woman than the last time Harry saw her.

Harry sighed to himself, fighting back tears. He missed his mum and dad more than ever. He wished he could talk to them for just a few minutes, wished that he could know for sure if he had made them proud. Refusing to cry in front of everyone, Harry turned and walked quickly back into the castle, intent on finding a place to hide from prying eyes. Greyish-blue eyes followed his path across the lawn, however. Draco excused himself from his current company and quickly followed after Harry.

After concealing himself in a small alcove off a lesser-used hallway, Harry finally let the tears flow. He didn't hear the footsteps behind him until Draco knelt down beside him and pulled his lover into a comforting embrace. Harry hid his face against his lover's chest, slightly ashamed at the way he was acting.

"What's wrong?" the blond asked once Harry had calmed a bit.

"It's nothing, it's stupid really." Harry said. "I just...I miss my parents. All these people with their loving families gathered around them...I just feel a little left out. I should be used to being a freak by now, though." the last sentence was mumbled, not meant to be heard by Draco, but it was anyway.

"Don't say that!" Draco said harshly. Harry looked up, startled. "You are not a freak, Harry. Forget everything those wretched muggles ever said." He demanded.

"You're right Draco, I'm sorry. It just kinda slipped out." Harry said sheepishly. Draco narrowed his eyes at the brunet, but accepted the answer.

"All done with the waterworks, then?" he asked. Harry rolled his eyes and answered yes. "Good, then come back outside. My mother is dying to meet you."

"She's okay with...us?" Harry asked a bit self-consciously.

"It was a bit of a shock to her, but she's fine now. A little angry that she didn't know about the bond or the engagement immediately, but she couldn't be happier. I found love, the one thing she regretted most about having to have an arranged marriage." Draco said, brushing a strand of hair out of Harry's face. The green-eyed boy smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Draco's lips before they cleaned themselves up a bit and headed outside again.

Harry and Narcissa, Draco's mother, got along quite well actually. She was much nicer than he had expected her to be. She didn't believe in the purebloods-are-superior jargon that her husband had put so much stock in.

The Graduation ceremony was a bit long, but passed quickly, and soon Harry and Draco were posing for pictures with their diplomas. Tears began cascading down many faces once more as people began to leave. Promises to write often and to get together sometime over the summer were thrown here and there. Some of the girls were nearly hysterical. Harry and Draco said their goodbyes to the few people that mattered, and were content to leave all the hysteria.

"Ready to go home?" Draco asked. Harry nodded, and the two of them walked out the gates and apparated away. Once they were inside, they began to 'celebrate' their graduation. It was a relief to get out of their stuffy graduation robes, and the rest of their clothing followed not to long after.

"Draco?" Harry whispered as they rubbed against each other, kissing, touching, trying to get as close as possible.

"Yeah?" Draco asked, his voice the same hushed whisper, as if anything louder would disturb the peacefulness.

"I think I'm ready." Harry said, determined.

"Ready?" Draco asked in confusion as he rubbed against his lover.

"For sex." Harry said, breaking away from the creamy skin to look into silver eyes. This would be the first time they had sex since the rape had happened. They had discussed the possibility of Harry topping, but Harry refused. The rape had completely shattered his confidence when it came to sex. Harry was too afraid that he would hurt Draco if he topped.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, fully aware now.

"Positive." Harry said, kissing the blond and preventing any protests from leaving the soft pink lips. Draco groaned slightly into the kiss, giving up. He knew better than to argue with his lover if he thought himself ready, but was going to make sure that he did everything possible to keep Harry feeling safe. Draco started by first making Harry orgasm, telling him that it would make him more relaxed. Harry didn't protest too much.

It was slow and slightly awkward, but soon enough Harry was ready to be penetrated. Harry was still a bit nervous about being pinned down, so the green-eyed boy was straddling Draco's waist, both of them in a half-sitting position, Harry laying against Draco's chest, on top of him.

"You have control here, Harry. You decide how fast I penetrate you, and if you panic, just move away." Draco reassured his lover. Harry smiled, kissing Draco, and slowly the blond was buried deeply inside of his love, Harry clinging to him like a lifeline. Draco forced himself to stay perfectly still no matter how hard it was, waiting for his lover to be ready to continue.

"Alright?" Draco asked, rubbing his free hand up and down Harry's back.

"Yeah." Harry said, laying his head on Draco's chest. They stayed still for a moment longer, relishing in the feeling of being so close, of almost being a part of the other rather than a separate entity. Soon enough a slow but steady rhythm built up, moans and whispered words of love filling the silence, hands and mouths roaming bare skin as they expressed their love for one another.

Afterwards, the two of them lay content in each other's arms. A whispered spell cleaned up the mess they had made, and another returned the blankets to their bed. The room turned silent as they drifted off to sleep, wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

**The End**


End file.
